The Way Of Love
by BrownieBee
Summary: Ini adalah kisah cinta George Weasley, dimana dia berusaha menemukan kembali cerita cinta yang hampir dilupakannya.
1. Chapter 1

**The Way Of Love**

 _ *****Disclaimer:**_ _  
_ _ **JK Rowling**_ _(The real owner for the all of Harry Potter characters. I have nothing)~_ _(_ ___ _")_ _  
_ _ **BrownieBee**_ _adding new characters. Haha~aku mau ambil bagian pokoknya, biarin, ini kan fanfic punya aku! –smirk- But, cukup memilukan liat namaku disandingkan dengan penulis terkenal sekelas JKR-tutup muka pake panci- (_ ___ _)_

 _ *****Starring**_ _: George Weasley & Lucia Anderson (a.k.a Serafina)_

 _ *****Genre**_ _: Romance_

 _ *****Rate**_ _: T_

Ini fanfic pertama yang berani aku publikasikan, sebenarnya sebelum ini aku menulis cerita ini di laman web lain, tapi sepertinya cerita ini mungkin kurang menarik, lalu aku delete cerita sebelumnya dan aku rubah di beberapa sisi, dan aku rasa website ini lebih menarik.

 _So please take a look after me ^^._

Fanfic ini aku dedikasikan buat para fans dari Si Kembar Weasley (Fred and George).

Bagiku mereka keren abis. Aku suka tipe orang konyol macam mereka.

 **"Ini adalah kisah cinta George Weasley, dimana dia berusaha menemukan kembali**

 **cerita cinta yang hampir dilupakannya."**

 _So, lemme know what do you think about this fanfic with your review._  
 _Don't forget to comment please, I'm begging, you're so lovely~_  
 _Thanks for stopping by, enjoy reading ^^_

 **Chapter 1. Who Are You?**

Di penghujung liburan musim panas, Diagon Alley seperti biasa sangat sesak dipadati oleh banyak penyihir. Separuh lebih adalah langganan yang sudah setia dari tahun ke tahun pada Diagon Alley, sisanya adalah pengunjung baru. Beruntung bagi keluarga setara Weasley yang bisa dikatakan "sangat sederhana" menemukan tempat ini. Diagon Alley adalah pilihan tepat untuk mendapatkan semua kebutuhan di sekolah sihir.

 ***George***

"Hari ini kita akan ber-floo ke Diagon Alley, dan ingat Harry, jangan salah ucap lagi seperti tahun lalu, mengerti?"

[" _Mom seperti biasa selalu memiliki perhatian penuh pada Harry, tidak ada kecemburuan sama sekali atas perlakuan Mom pada Harry. Karena bagi kami Harry sudah seperti saudara kandung saja_ "]

"Saya mengerti Mrs Weasley",ujar Harry mantap sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

[" _Begitupun Ginny yang kulihat sekilas tersenyum, pipinya bersemu memerah setiap kali Harry berkata-kata, apapun itu, aku curiga dengan mereka berdua. Pasti ada sesuatu. Harus aku selidiki nanti_ "]

"Itu hal yang ingin ku dengar. Nah, dimulai dari Si kembar Fred, masuklah ke dalam perapian sayang", Mom menarik lengan Fred.

"Mom, I'm George",kata Fred mengelak.

"Oh maaf George, kalau begitu kau duluan, masuklah",kata Mom menyerah.

"Uuuppsss... aku bohong, I'm Fred, haha" Fred mengerjai Mom lagi.

"Diagon Alley", Fred mengucapkannya dengan lantang.

~Poof~

Fred menghilang disertai kilatan cahaya warna hijau

"Anak nakal! Nah, sekarang giliranmu George…. Yah kali ini benar-benar George aku rasa"

"George….",suara Mom mengulang

"Mengapa kamu melamun?",Mom mengetuk kepalaku untuk menyadarkanku dari lamunan  
"Ouch, Mom! Sakit…",pukulan Mom ternyata cukup keras, tapi sayangnya kepalaku lebih keras, Haha.

"Segera masuk ke perapian, kau membuat Fred menunggu", suara Mom mulai meninggi.  
"Kau tau Mom, dengan gaya rambutmu yang tampak rapi seperti sekarang, membuat Mom terlihat lebih muda. Yah, sekitar…. 1 tahun. Well, sebenarnya itu tidak berbeda sama sekali, kan? Haha… See ya Mom",ujarku sambil mengedipkan mataku sebelah dan menghilang dengan bunyi "poof" sebagai efek dari reaksi bubuk floo. Aku tak mendengar lagi apa balasan dari Mom atas ucapanku tadi.

[" _Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau Mom terlihat lebih cantik hari ini. Oh mengapa aku begitu kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan sebenarnya. Padahal itu cuma Momku sendiri yang sudah bertahun lamanya aku kenal. Nampaknya Nargles sudah menginvasiku, kini aku menggumam seperti perempuan saja_ "]

"Hey, Demi janggut Merlin, mengapa kalian begitu lama! kupikir kalian tersesat",keluh Fred di depan sebuah toko buku.

"Salahkan saudara kembarmu ini atas keterlambatan kita",ujar Mom tampak kesal.  
"Well, tampaknya kau hanya rindu untuk berpisah denganku walau sejenak kan Fred? Haha",ujarku tertawa terbahak.

"Yah tentu saja, karena kau masih punya hutang 10 galleons padaku, aku harap kau ingat! Haha",Fred tertawa menyindir

Ku gapit lengan Fred seperti layaknya teman yang sudah lama tak bertemu, bukan Gay, sama sekali bukan, aku ini normal, perlu di camkan baik-baik bahwa aku juga menyukai gadis. Walau Fred lebih beruntung mendapatkannya lebih dulu, tapi aku yakin, segera setelahnya akan ku gandeng gadis pujaanku dan ku kenalkan pada kembaranku itu.

Tak lama berselang, kita berpencar untuk mencari buku tentang Ramalan. Buku yang satu ini cukup sulit untuk kutemukan. Ya, aku akui aku memang mengambil kelas itu dengan terpaksa. Fred menyeretku ke kelas Prof Trelawney yang aneh itu karena ia ingin bersama pacarnya. Sial! Dia yang seharusnya berhutang 10 galleons padaku atas kekecewaan ini.

Mataku memicing mencari judul sebuah buku, tiba-tiba saja aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik pandanganku. Uups, kulihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan tubuh mungil terlihat kesulitan mengambil buku di rak atas lantai 2. Tampaknya dia bukan siswa Hogwarts, dilihat dari seragamnya, aku yakin dia dari sekolah sihir lain. Aku merasa kasihan, ku langkahkan kakiku menuju anak tangga bermaksud untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

"George, aku sudah menemukan buku yang kita cari, tampaknya ada di sebelah sana, sebaiknya kita cepat, sebelum berebut dengan yang lain", Fred menarik tanganku ke arah lain, mengalihkanku dari menaiki anak tangga dan menjauhi gadis mungil itu.

" Okay brother, mari kita dapatkan sekarang",ujarku pada kembaranku

Setelah buku kudapatkan, kulihat lagi ke lantai 2, namun si gadis mungil sudah tak ada. Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa sih, tapi ya sudahlah.

Selanjutnya kami pergi ke Stasiun Kingcross tentu saja dengan tujuan Hogwarts, kembali ke sekolah dengan tahun ajaran baru.

"Cuaca hari ini bagus kan sayang?",kata seorang gadis berkulit gelap yang bergelayut manja di lengan kiri Fred.

Sudah pasti itu Angelina Johnson, pacar Fred. Baru-baru ini mereka jadian, disinyalir mereka saling jatuh cinta ketika rajin berlatih Quidditch bersama. Padahal aku pun disana, tapi tak ada satupun "rasa" yang aku miliki dengan anggota perempuan dari tim Quidditch Hogwarts. Katie Bell memang nampak peduli padaku, tapi aku risih dengan perhatiannya yang sedikit berlebih itu. Aku sering cemburu pada Fred dan Angelina, bukan karena Angelina merebut Fred dariku, tapi aku ingin juga merasakan hal yang sama, seperti apa rasanya memiliki seorang kekasih.

"Tentu saja, karena kau disini, itu membuatnya lebih indah",sahut Fred sambil membenarkan beberapa helai rambut Angelina yang tergerai menutupi pipinya yang tampak kemerahan.

[ _"Oh, mengapa aku harus satu kompartemen dengan pasangan baru ini!",keluhku memutar kedua bola mata_ ]

Ku lirik seseorang disebelahku yang sedang sibuk membaca majalah, Lee Jordan. Aku mendesah kesal dan memilih mendengkur untuk tidur, berharap bertemu gadis mungil yang aku impikan. Yah, aku suka gadis yang mungil, akan tampak kontras denganku yang cukup tinggi. Aku bisa memeluknya, setidaknya dia bisa mendengar dan memahani arti dari debaran jantungku tanpa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu, kadang aku begitu sulit mengungkapkan apa yang hatiku sebenarnya rasakan. Lagi-lagi aku teringat dengan kejadian di Diagon Alley, aku menyesal sekaligus kesal dengan Fred. Oh gadis mungilku dimana kau, Demi janggut Merlin! mengapa susah begini, sejak awal aku sudah punya firasat buruk tentang ini, tampaknya tahun ini pun aku masih tetap akan menjomblo.

[" _Bila ada yang membuat perkumpulan untuk para jomblo, aku akan mencalonkan diri sebagai ketuanya, aku menjomblo sejak lahir, bayangkan, sudah 16 tahun lamanya! Aku sudah cukup berpengalaman_ "]

Di ruang utama Hogwarts, makanan sudah tersedia sangat banyak dan begitu menggiurkan. Bau sedap menguar ke seluruh ruangan. Aku sudah begitu lapar semenjak di stasiun tadi. Aku ingin Dumbledore cepat memberikan ceramahnya. Roti isi almond dengan taburan keju di atasnya ini sudah menungguku untuk memakannya. Belum lagi ayam saus madu yang begitu menggoda itu. Ah, mengapa Dumbledore menyiapkan semua ini sebelum ceramah! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi. Bukan tidak mungkin aku akan meneteskan liur diatas meja jika tidak segera disantap kan?

.

.

"Hari ini, ada berita bagus untuk kita, Turnamen Triwizard akan dilaksanakan di sekolah kita. Tiga sekolah akan memilih satu wakilnya untuk bertanding merebutkan piala Wizard. Pada kesempatan kali ini penantang kita adalah dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang!", Dumbledore mengumumkan sebuah berita.

~Wooooo~ sorak semua siswa, beberapa bersiul dan menggumam tak jelas. Aku paham betul tentang satu hal, pasti akan ada Viktor Krum, Seeker handal dari Bulgaria, murid sekolah Durmstrang. Dia adalah salah satu atlet favorit adikku Ron, tampaknya dia sudah tergila-gila dengan Krum. Aku, Fred, Ginny dan Harry pernah menyindir Ron tentang "ia yang jatuh cinta pada Krum", sehingga Ron berkelit "aku bukan seorang Gay".

"Ini dia mereka dari Beauxbatons",Dumbledore mengeraskan suaranya dengan tongkat sihir.

Waw~harus kuakui kalau mereka secantik peri di buku dongeng, tapi ini bukan jatuh cinta, hanya kagum, well aku pria normal, dan lihat! Aku perhatikan baju mereka mirip dengan seragam yang dipakai gadis mungil di Diagon Alley! Berarti cukup jelas bahwa gadis itu dari Beauxbatons kan? Satu kabar gembira. Dan kabar baiknya lagi, mereka yang sekolah di sana sebagian besar dari mereka merupakan keturunan Veela yang sangat cantik. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan dia disini. Aku sangat bersemangat memperhatikan satu persatu gadis dari Beauxbatons, barangkali Si mungil berambut hitam lurus panjang ada diantara mereka.

"Hey George, tampaknya kau begitu semangat memperhatikan gadis-gadis itu",ucap Fred membuyarkan konsentrasiku.

"Ssshhh, diam kau Fred, bukan berarti aku tergoda dengan mereka, lihatlah Ron, dialah yang sepertinya sudah tersihir",sanggahku dengan cepat mengalihkan pandanganku pada Ron.

"Bloody hell, aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari bokong mereka yang terlihat begitu seksi ketika berjalan",ujar Ron terpesona.

~Tuuuk~ Hermione mengetuk kepala Ron untuk menyadarkannya.

"Aww…. Untuk apa itu, Hermione?",tanya Ron tanpa dosa.

"Untuk seseorang yang tidak pandai menjaga matanya",keluh Hermione kesal, menggembungkan pipinya.

Aku pikir kadang-kadang Hermione mirip dengan Mom. Ron dan Hermione sering bertengkar, tapi mereka terlihat cocok satu sama lain. Aahhhh ada yang aneh juga dengan Ron dan Hermione, sama seperti yang aku rasakan tentang kecurigaanku pada Ginny dan Harry. Arrghh, aku harap apa yang aku pikirkan tidak benar-benar terjadi, bagaimana kalau mereka semua ternyata sudah jadian? Tidak! Bukannya aku tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka, tetapi kenapa mereka tidak menungguku atau setidaknya mencarikanku pasangan juga? Aku mulai tertunduk lesu, Fred menepuk pundakku, aku khawatir dia sudah membaca pikiranku. Oh, sialnya hari ini!

Ruang rekreasi tidak menyenangkan seperti biasanya bagiku, hari ini aku terlalu lesu untuk melakukan kekonyolan bersama Fred. Kepalaku penuh terisi dengan rasa penasaran dan kekecewaan.  
"Hey brother, apakah kau ada keinginan untuk ikut dalam kompetisi Triwizard?",tanya Fred padaku yang seketika membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kita belum cukup umur brother",jawabku singkat.

"Ada yang aneh dengan dirimu kali ini George, seperti bukan kau yang biasanya!",Fred mulai curiga.

Ah, aku tidak mau Fred tau kalau aku sedang "galau" karena memikirkan makhluk bernama wanita. Ini sangat tidak terhormat! Baiklah untuk kali ini saja, sebagai seorang Weasley, aku anggap "terhormat" itu cukup penting.

"Hahaha apa kau bercanda Fred? Tentu kita bisa melakukan sedikit sabotase, aku hanya sedang memikirkan suatu ide",lanjutku.

"Syukurlah, apa kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"Tentu saja brother"

~Haha tawa kami menggelegar di ruang rekreasi Griffindor

"Ingat! Kalau tahun ini ada kekacauan, Mom tidak segan mengirim Howler untuk kalian dan menyeret kalian pulang" Sindir Ginny yang tiba-tiba berjalan melewatiku dan Fred.

Well, meskipun sudah diperingatkan oleh adik kecilku, namun aku dan Fred tidak peduli tentang Howler dan cerita memalukan setelahnya, kami sepakat untuk membuat ramuan yang dapat menambahkan umur pada seseorang. Berharap ini akan berhasil menembus lingkaran umur yang dibuat oleh Dumbledore. Kami perlu satu tahun tambahan untuk dapat mengikuti turnamen. Aku dan Fred melenggang senang ketika berhasil meletakkan kertas dengan nama kami di tungku api seleksi. _YAY! We did it!_

Tapi kejadian buruk selanjutnya terjadi, kami berdua justru berubah menjadi TUA! Bukannya bertambah 1 tahun, melainkan 60 tahun! Ramuan yang kita buat gagal, tidak bisa membodohi Dumbledore. Tentu saja. Lihatlah sekarang siapa Si Tolol sebenarnya. Ugh!

"Lihatlah Fred, ini salahmu, kalau saja kau mengikuti saranku untuk menambahkan sedikit bubuk dandelion, ini tak akan terjadi! Kegagalan ini karenamu!"

"Kau juga ikut andil Bung!"

Aku dan Fred bertengkar di ruang seleksi. Seamus dan gerombolan anak lelaki lainnya menyoraki kami untuk saling menghajar. Sekejap setelahnya, Angelina dan Lee Jordan melerai kami. Angelina membawa Fred pergi dan merawatnya, sedangkan aku terpuruk bersama Lee Jordan yang bau kaus kaki itu. Tidak adakah perempuan lain yang peduli?

Dan seketika itu Katie Bell muncul di balik kerumunan dan mendekatiku.

Argh.. baiklah, kaus kaki busuk, aku pilih itu, Lee Jordan sejuta kali lebih baik dibandingkan Katie Bell, aku mengulurkan tangan pada Lee Jordan untuk membawaku pergi dari tempat itu. Oh, kesialan berikutnya sudah terjadi!

Setelah mendapat perawatan yang intensif dari Rumah St Mungo dan ramuan herbal Madam Pomfrey, kami berdua kembali seperti semula hanya dalam beberapa jam setelahnya.

Aku sempat terkejut ketika melihat Harry terpilih menjadi salah satu kontestan! Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, Ginny pun terlihat sangat cemas. Aku bingung dan memutuskan tidak bertanya pada siapapun. Tidak mungkin juga bertanya pada Ron dan Hermione, mereka juga pasti sedang dalam kondisi labil atas peristiwa terpilihnya Harry dalam kompetisi ini.

.

.

Well, satu pertarungan dengan naga telah selesai, Harry benar-benar luar biasa, dia mendapatkan telur emas. Padahal setauku naga-naga itu sangat liar dan berbahaya, Charlie yang membawanya dari Rumania sendiri merasa kewalahan. Dia benar-benar anak lelaki yang terpilih. Ginny memeluk Harry usai pertandingan. Nampaknya ada letupan cinta diantara mereka. Aku semakin yakin dengan analisisku setelah munculnya foto mereka di halaman pertama Daily Prophet.

Omong-omong, diantara memanasnya Turnamen Triwizard, ada juga hal yang tak kalah unik untuk diselenggarakan disetiap Turnamen gila ini, yaitu Yulle Ball. Yule Ball adalah acara dansa yang "membosankan" di sela Turnamen Triwizard. Bagiku yang masih menjomblo ini tentu saja. Tunggu, jomblo? Bukankah ini justru status yang bagus di acara seperti ini? Sebagai ajang mencari kekasih tentu saja! Siapa tau seseorang akan cocok denganku. Aku mulai punya ide untuk mencari Si gadis mungil dari Beauxbatons.

"Hey, apa kau melihat gadis mungil berambut panjang di sekitar sini?"tanyaku pada beberapa gerombolan gadis dari Beauxbatons yang sedang duduk di dekat danau.

"Kalau kau mau mengajak seseorang untuk menjadi partner dansamu, setidaknya bukan begitu caranya, cowok Hogwarts memang tidak berkelas",seloroh gadis berambut pirang dengan sinisnya padaku

"Well, aku sedang mencari seseorang, bukan mencari seorang partner dansa, cewek Beauxbatons ternyata tidak sebagus itu", ejekku sambil menggerutu, ku harap dia tercebur ke danau dan beberapa duyung konyol di bawah sana membuatnya sebagai makanan penutup. Dasar cewek gila.

*Malam Pesta Dansa*

Mmm... Sebenarnya Katie Bell mengajakku untuk menjadi pasangan dansanya, tapi aku menolak, aku memilih untuk menikmati segelas coklat panas di tengah pesta dansa, cukup hangat di udara sedingin ini. Entah kenapa minuman beralkohol hanya diperbolehkan untuk yang berusia 17 tahun keatas, aku iri. Aku bergabung bersama Ron yang sedang menggerutu karena Hermione berpasangan dengan Viktor Krum. Sementara Harry kulihat begitu menikmati malam dansanya bersama Ginny. Bahkan Neville Longbottom pun yang terlihat kikuk dalam kesehariannya, ia memiliki pasangan dansa, Hannah Abbot dari Huflepuff. Uuhh, kesialan beruntun terjadi padaku, setidaknya sekarang ada Ron yang bisa menemani malam kelabuku.

"Hey Bung, carilah gadis untuk berdansa malam ini, setidaknya gerakkan badanmu sedikit, tidakkah kau bosan menjomblo terus?",ucap Fred yang mendatangiku bersama Angelina yang mengenakan gaun berwarna biru muda.

"Aku masih tidak enak badan Fred, sepertinya efek ramuan –TUA-mu itu masih ada beberapa yang tersisa di tubuhku",jawabku lesu.

"Aku merasa sehat George, sangat sehat, harusnya itu berlaku sama juga padamu, kan?",Fred heran.

"Tentu saja kau merasa lebih baik, karena ada Angelina yang merawatmu, sementara aku? Ahhh.. aku ingin mengambil minuman lagi, silakan nikmati malam kalian, okay? See ya brother, haha",aku melenggang pergi.

"Kau benar-benar aneh George, aku perlu bicara denganmu usai pesta",kata Fred cemas

"Tentu saja, berikan aku 5 galleons untuk mencuri waktuku yang berharga",sahutku disertai tawa garing dan lambaian tangan.

"Haha, baiklah Bung",Fred menimpali dengan tawa.

Yule Ball memang belum berakhir, namun aku sudah merasa penat, aku kembali ke ruang rekreasi bersama Ron yang ternyata menguntitku di belakangnya. Berjalan bagai zombie terseok lesu di koridor asrama malam-malam begini.

"Merasa penat juga?",tanyaku pada Ron sembari melempar jas dari setelan tuxedoku ke sofa.  
"Rasanya seperti apel busuk, aku benci Yule Ball, acara dansa tidak berguna",jawab Ron mendesah.  
"Benarkah bukan karena kecemburuanmu terhadap Hermione dan Krum?",sindirku pada adikku. "I love you Krum…", dengan suaraku yang di buat-buat.

Tiba-tiba terdengar gemerisik suara dari radio tua di sofa dekat perapian, entah siapa yang membiarkannya menyala sejak tadi. Ini sangat mungkin di lakukan Neville Si pelupa tingkat akut.

" _Akhir-akhir ini, terjadi kasus penyergapan oleh kawanan penculik, mereka memburu keturunan Veela yang dikenal sebagai keturunan paling menawan, disinyalir mereka bekerja sama dengan para Death Eater. Belum bisa dikonfirmasi apakah alasan para penculik itu bekerja sama dengan Death Eater. Untuk itu berhati-hatilah ketika berjalan sendirian, terutama bagi anda yang berwajah menawan!_

 _-Frederic Carl melaporkan dari Radar 13"_

Deg~tiba-tiba aku terdiam, jantungku serasa copot ketika mendengar berita itu. Bagi seorang konyol sepertiku, seharusnya berita itu tak menggangguku sampai seserius ini. Rasa yang tidak biasa, aku teringat kembali pada Si gadis mungil di Diagon Alley.

"Apakah kau sebegitu menawannya George? Sehingga wajahmu berubah menjadi pucat pasi ketika mendengar berita itu?",sindiran Ron membuatku tersadar.

"Haha, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau aku memang lebih tampan darimu",ujarku sambil mengelus rambut merah kesukaanku.

"Kalau kau tampan, kau akan dapat pasangan di pesta tadi, tidak berakhir sepertiku",kata Ron membantah.

"Baiklah, aku sendirian disana karena aku menolak seseorang, well, walau cuma 1 orang, tapi itu tetap masuk hitungan kan? bukannya karena tidak ada yang mau menari denganku. Setidaknya kesendirian kita memiliki perbedaan makna. Haha~ baiklah adikku, selamat beristirahat",jawabku sambil melenggangkan kaki pergi dari tempat Ron duduk, melambaikan tangan pada adik lelaki kecilku yang sedang menggerutu di depan perapian.

Malam itu terasa panjang bagiku, aku mencoba menutup mata namun susah rasanya untuk terlelap tidur. Sepertinya aku sakit, yah, sakit karena menjomblo. Mungkin Madam Pomfrey juga tak tau cara menyembuhkan penyakitku ini. Sial. Aku menggumam lagi seperti perempuan.

"Apa aku ini masih waras?"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Pertandingan Triwizard kembali berlangsung, pertarungan sengit terus terjadi antara Fleur Delacour, Victor Krum, Cedric Diggory dan Harry Potter. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa di dalam turnamen ini, Kau-tau-siapa telah menyusup melalui Piala yang ternyata disabotase menjadi Portkey dan akhirnya membuat Cedric terbunuh. Kami sangat berduka atas kepergian Cedric, terutama Harry yang menjadi pusat perhatian atas kematian Cedric. Namun hidup harus terus berlanjut, setidaknya, kita semua tau bahwa tanda-tanda kemunculan Kau-tau-siapa sudah bisa dipastikan. Berarti, kita semua harus siap dengan semua kemungkinannya. Hari demi hari dilalui dengan masih menyisakan kepedihan atas meninggalnya Cedric. Bagi Cho Chang, Cedric adalah orang yang berharga. Sudah jelas, dia kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainnya, pasti itu sangat sakit. Aku pun turut prihatin, hanya itu, tidak lebih.

DAN~

Aku dan Fred terus melakukan aksi kekonyolan kami untuk menghibur semua orang dan berusaha melupakan hal buruk yang terjadi di akhir Turnamen.

Minggu-minggu liburan sudah datang, aku kembali ke The Burrow bersama saudara-saudaraku, juga Harry yang memang sering menginap di tempat kami. Well, kini bertambah 1 orang lagi, Hermione, semakin ramailah The Burrow. Sangat menyenangkan menjahili mereka. Otakku selalu bekerja baik untuk perihal satu ini.

.

.

.

~ _AAAAAA….. tolong aku!_ ~

.

.

Lagi-lagi aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Beberapa kali aku memimpikan Si gadis mungil berteriak minta tolong, tapi aku tak pernah bisa melihat wajahnya. Kenapa dengan diriku? gadis yang aku lihat berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak pernah mengenal gadis itu sebelumnya, tapi aku selalu memikirkan gadis itu sejak pertama kali melihat sosoknya dari belakang, iya memang cuma dari belakang, tapi entah kenapa aku begitu memikirkan gadis ini. Kadang ada rasa pilu yang teramat memikirkan gadis itu. _Somebody, please tell me what does it mean?_ ~


	2. Chapter 2

_*****Disclaimer:**_ _  
_ _ **Ofc, JK Rowling**_ _(The real owner for the all of Harry Potter characters. I have nothing)~_ _(_ ___ _")_ _  
_ _ **BrownieBee**_ _adding new characters. Haha~aku mau ambil bagian pokoknya, biarin, ini kan fanfic punya aku! –smirk- But, cukup memilukan liat namaku disandingkan dengan penulis terkenal sekelas JKR-tutup muka pake panci- (_ ___ _)_

 _ *****Starring**_ _: George Weasley & Lucia Anderson (a.k.a Serafina)_

 _ *****Genre**_ _: Romance_

 _ *****Rate**_ _: T_

 **"Ini adalah kisah cinta George Weasley, dimana dia berusaha menemukan kembali**

 **cerita cinta yang hampir dilupakannya."**

 **Chapter 2. The Burrow I**

 ***Normal ***

Di sebuah rumah kayu cukup megah dengan model klasik di dekat hamparan ladang rumput ilalang tinggi yang nampak sejuk dan hangat, tercium bau harum dari arah dapur rumah tersebut. Ini adalah kediaman Mc Gonagall, guru Transfigurasi sekaligus menjabat sebagai wakil kepala sekolah sihir Hogwarts.

"Serafina, kemarilah sayang, makan siang sudah siap",teriak Mc Gonagall pada gadis yang sedang asyik berkebun di samping rumah.

"Iya Mrs, saya datang, oohh kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau menyiapkan makan siang? saya kan bisa membantu",sahut gadis yang bernama Serafina itu memasuki rumah, menepuk tangannya bermaksud membuang debu dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

"Tidak perlu sayang, Rolph, peri rumah kita sudah menyiapkan segalanya",kata Mc Gonagall tersenyum.  
"Mrs kan tau kalau saya suka memasak, tidak adil rasanya membiarkan Rolph kecil melakukan semua tugas ini sendiri, setidaknya kita bisa berbagi tungku untuk memasak bersama, benar kan Rolph?",sahut Serafina sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah pada Rolph

"Ini bukan tugas Mistress, tangan lembut Mistress bisa rusak jika melakukan hal-hal seperti ini",kata Rolph pelan dan sedikit takut yah atau malu-malu

"Tidak sama sekali, itu bukan alasan untuk membantu peri kesayangan di rumah ini",ucap Serafina meletakkan tangannya di pipi Rolph, membuat pipi Rolph bersemu merah tanda malu. Tangannya masih halus walau sering berkebun. Serafina, gadis itu baik hati, lembut dan manis.

"Betapa bahagianya aku memilikimu disini Serafina",ujar Mc Gonagall senang.

"Betapa bahagianya pula saya memiliki Ibu sebaik anda Mrs",Serafina melanjutkan.

Bau roti hangat isi almond dengan taburan keju diatasnya, menggoda untuk di makan, makan siang di kediaman Mc Gonagall berlanjut dengan Rolph "Si Peri Rumah" makan bersama mereka di meja makan, tentunya dengan sedikit paksaan dari Serafina.

Kamar sederhana dengan dinding berlapis wall art bunga lily berwarna beige di kediaman Mc Gonagall menjadi saksi seorang gadis yang kini sedang menatap cermin di meja riasnya yang kosong tanpa make up, gadis ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk di katakan cantik walau tanpa make up sekalipun.

Hidupnya berubah semenjak Mrs Gonagall menemukan dan merawatnya, dia merasa bahagia, namun disamping itu, dia juga merasa sedih, karena bahkan dia tidak tau siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Mrs Gonagall hanya bercerita bahwa dia menemukan Serafina beberapa bulan yang lalu di samping danau dekat kediamannya, si gadis tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan bekas tali mengikat lengannya, dia hilang ingatan karena terluka parah, dan Mrs Gonagall merawatnya hingga pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Masih janggal baginya untuk sekedar mengobrol dengan bahasa informal pada Mrs Gonagall, maklum lah, baru 1 bulan ini dia menjadi anak angkatnya. Mc Gonagall memberikan nama "Serafina" pada si gadis, terdengar seperti nama Perancis ya? Hanya itu yang dia tau.

"Serafina, apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan, sayang?" Mc Gonagall tiba-tiba masuk melihat Serafina termenung di depan cermin, dia memang membiarkan pintu kamar terbuka, entah kenapa mungkin ini sudah menajadi kebiasaannya dari dulu, sedikit dari yang bisa diingat, dia sepertinya selalu lupa untuk menutup pintu kamar sebelum tidur.

"Ah, tidak Mrs, saya cuma merasa sedikit kesepian dan sepertinya…. eengg butuh teman, sekarang ada Mrs, tapi besok Mrs akan pergi menjalankan tugas dari kementrian sihir, lalu saya hanya akan sendiri disini, seperti biasa kadang Rolph juga tak mau muncul karena dia sangat pemalu",ucapnya terlepas begitu saja.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, cobalah dengan panggilan "Mom" sesekali, itu akan jauh lebih mendekatkan kita", Mc Gonagall mengelus rambut Serafina yang panjang itu.

"Baiklah… mmmm…. Mom",ucap Serafina terbata, sepertinya ada kerikil tajam yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya.

"Inilah gadisku",Mc Gonagall tampak senang, ada semburat kebahagiaan di wajahnya yang sudah mulai berkerut itu.

"Mom punya ide untuk masalahmu ini sayang, Mom akan menitipkanmu pada seorang teman, mereka keluarga besar yang baik hati, kau akan berjumpa banyak teman disana, kurasa kau akan senang bertemu mereka. Jadi, sekarang tidurlah, besok kita akan ke The Burrow",ucap Mc Gonagall lagi sambil mengecup kening Serafina dan menutup pintu kamarnya, tanpa mematikan lampu, Serafina sangat takut dengan gelap.

"The Burrow, apa itu? dimana? tapi tempat itu sepertinya akan jadi tempat yang menarik bagiku, good night world", Serafina menutup matanya perlahan dan tertidur. Malam yang hangat, tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini dia bermimpi indah, dia bertemu seorang pria yang rambutnya menguarkan aroma mint segar, ingin berlama-lama dia membelai dan mencium rambut orang itu. Tapi, who are you? Bahkan dia tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas di dalam mimpi, hanya saja sepertinya dia mengenalnya.

Mc Gonagall mengirimkan surat kepada keluarga Weasley. Mrs Weasley menerima surat itu dan membacanya:

" _Mr dan Mrs Weasley, besok pagi aku dan anak perempuanku (Serafina) akan berkunjung ke The Burrow, aku membutuhkan sedikit bantuan kalian"_

 _-Minerva Mc Gonagall-_

"Minerva memiliki anak perempuan? Sejak kapan?",Mrs Weasley sedikit terheran.

 ***George***

"Hoaaaaammmm….. Selamat pagi Fred, aku harap ini jadi hari yang indah, hari tidak ada mimpi buruk seperti biasanya",ucapku pada Fred, mengerjapkan mataku, tanda masih mengantuk.

"Selamat pagi George, kau tampak sedikit merah hari ini",lanjut Fred yang sedang menggosok giginya.

"Aku memang selalu merah. Well, rambut merah ini membuatku semakin tampan saja",kataku sedikit menyombongkan diri.

"Bukan rambutmu bodoh",Fred menyemburkan beberapa busa di mulutnya.

Aku sekamar dengan Fred sejak masih kecil, yah, sebetulnya ini pun bekas kamar Bill dan Charlie sih. Aku dan Fred memakai tempat tidur yang berbeda. Aku tidak mau satu ranjang dengannya. Fred benar-benar bisa membuatku gila, dia tidur bagaikan sedang bermain Quidditch ala Oliver Wood! Atau bisa dikatakan mirip sepak bola para Muggle yang sangat disukai Dean Thomas. Ranjangnya selalu seperti terkena bencana alam ketika bangun tidur. Entah apa yang ada di mimpinya itu, kadang akupun curiga.

Aku pergi ke kamar mandi menyusul Fred, menggosok gigiku dengan pasta gigi aroma mint kesukaanku. Tapi pagi ini ada yang aneh, ketika berkumur, tenggorokanku terasa agak sakit, badanku juga terasa sedikit hangat yang berbeda, entah ini sakit atau karena aku kepanasan waktu tidur. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang jarang makan dan sering melamun. Ah, aku tak mau tau, terlepas dari itu, aku suka wangi mint, ini membuatku merasa lebih "hidup". Lain halnya dengan Fred, masalah aroma ia mengaku lebih suka wangi bunga lavender, katanya wangi itu lembut seperti Angelina.

Yaacckkk! Padahal Angelina itu bukan tipikal orang lembut sama sekali. Fred hanya mengarang saja, dia cuma ingin mengingat Angelina di setiap waktu. Salah satu cara licik untuk membuat jomblo sepertiku terbakar cemburu. Dasar pasangan baru, mari kita lihat beberapa bulan kemudian, masihkan kalian seromantis ini! Aku ingin bertaruh 5 galleons untuk satu saja pertengkaran yang terjadi!

Aarrgghhh lihat aku mulai terlihat bodoh dengan semua keromatisan saudara kembarku dan pacarnya itu. Walaupun aku konyol, tapi aku tak mau terlihat bodoh. Sial! Fred menjebakku lagi!

"Dengar para pemuda, cepat bersiap dan segera turun ke bawah, kita memiliki tamu istimewa disini",teriak Mrs Weasley dari lantai dasar. Para pemuda di The Burrow masih berkutat di lantai atas dengan kesibukan bangun tidurnya masing-masing.

"Baiklah, Mom sudah mulai mengoceh, sebaiknya kau cepat bersiap George, sebelum Mom menyita jatah rotimu dan membagikannya untukku! Kau tampak agak kurus akhir-akhir ini! Mungkin begitulah caramu membuatku terlihat lebih tampan, haha",kata Fred bergegas memakai t-shirt merahnya.

"Nonsense!",ujarku lagi menyambar t-shirt warna biru kesukaanku, menerjang Fred yang sudah satu langkah di depanku.

Aku lihat Ron dan Harry sedang berebut celana, nampaknya mereka benar-benar baru bangun tidur, dasar pemalas!

Aku lihat dari tangga, Hermione dan Ginny sudah bangun sedari tadi, tampaknya mereka membantu Mom untuk membuat sarapan pagi ini, baguslah, calon istri yang baik. Namun, aku melihat ada yang janggal, iya, disamping Hermione, aku melihat seseorang lain, gadis berambut hitam panjang, dan MUNGIL! Seperti yang kulihat di Diagon Alley beberapa bulan lalu. Mengapa sekarang dia ada di rumahku?

"Ah, mungkin aku sedang bermimpi, seseorang, bisakah menamparku?" Aku menggumam sendiri pelan dan kemudian terdiam sesaat.

 _~PLAAAKKK_  
Tiba-tiba seseorang menamparku dengan telapak tangan besarnya, belum cukup sekali, tapi dua kali! aku menoleh dan ku dapati Fred sangat menikmati ketika dia mendapati wajah tololku saat ini. Uh, aku ingin menamparnya balik! Tapi kali ini aku urungkan niatku, karena aku tidak mau mengacau The Burrow didepan gadis itu. Fred menuruni anak tangga, melewatiku yang berjalan semakin melambat. Entah itu karena gugup atau agak pusing. Ada yang semakin aneh, kulihat Mc Gonagall sedang duduk bersama Mom berbincang di meja makan menunggu para gadis muda menyiapkan sarapan. Sepertinya ada yang retak di kepalaku karena tamparan Fred, biasanya aku dan Fred yang dipanggil ke ruang Mc Gonagall karena kejahilan kami, sekarang bahkan Mc Gonagall sendirilah yang datang ke rumah kami.

[" _Apakah itu artinya aku dan Fred mungkin sudah berbuat hal yang kelewatan?_ "]

Tapi aku anggap ini bukanlah sebuah bencana, karena sekarang dirumahku ada gadis itu, dia masih belum menolehkan wajahnya, aku semakin penasaran. Aku hanya mendengar tawa kecil yang manis darinya sembari berbincang dengan Hermione dan Ginny selagi memasak. Tampaknya dia cukup cekatan dalam hal ini, terbukti Hermione dan Ginny lah yang banyak bertanya tentang beberapa resep masakan.

Fred sudah sampai di meja makan, dia pun menemui Mc Gonagall dan Mom.

"Prof, apakah saya dan George telah berbuat kelewatan? Sehingga anda sendirilah yang datang ke rumah kami?",kata Fred sama persis dengan yang aku pikirkan.

"Tidak sama sekali, bukan tentang hal itu, hari ini aku disini sebagai tamu, bukan sebagai guru",kata Mc Gonagall menegaskan.

Aku masih mematung di dekat tangga, seperti tersihir, gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya.

Jujur kuakui dia sangat cantik, matanya bulat besar, dengan bulu mata yang cantik, hidungnya kecil, serta bibirnya yang tipis menggoda, aku semakin gila karenanya~

"Hey Bung, jangan menghalangi jalan",tiba-tiba Ron menabrakku hingga aku terjatuh dan kepalaku terantuk jam besar di dekat tangga.

[" _Iiissshh…. Dasar sial! Kenapa aku jadi lemah begini, padahal baru terkena sedikit senggolan saja dari Ron yang tubuhnya bahkan tidak lebih besar dariku_ "]

"Apa kau baik-baik saja George?",Mom menanyaiku cemas.

"Iya Mom, I'm okay",kataku pelan, mengelus kepalaku yang sakit, dan aahhhh gadis itu melihat ke arahku, tapi aku dalam keadaan malang begini. Aku berjanji akan balas mengerjai Ron atas perbuatannya ini padaku, dia sudah membuatku terlihat bodoh di depan gadis itu.

"Aku pikir George belum sepenuhnya bangun Mom",ujar Fred menambahkan.

Gadis itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Fred.

[ _"Oh manisnya"ini berefek pada pipiku yang mulai memerah seperti rambutku, malu, iya mungkin karena itu_ ]

Akhirnya sarapan pun siap, kami semua duduk di meja makan, gadis itu duduk tepat di depanku, membuatku tak berkutik dengan pandangan matanya itu, aku pikir sedari tadi dia terus memperhatikanku. Entah kenapa aku merasa tersanjung.

"Waw, ini sungguh menarik, kalian kembar identik",ucap gadis itu menatapku, ahhh koreksi, lebih tepatnya menatap aku dan…. Fred tentunya. Hmm

"Iya, benar sekali Serafina, kembar identik yang benar-benar jahil, kadang aku pun tak bisa membedakan mereka, mereka Fred dan George",kata Mom

Oh, jadi gadis itu bernama Serafina, nama yang cantik, thanks Mom, berkat Mom kini aku tau namanya.

"Aku tau, George yang kepalanya tadi terantuk jam besar itu kan? Hehe",Serafina menebak dengan polosnya.

Aku terbatuk, beberapa remahan roti keluar dari mulutku dan mengenai wajah Ron, Rasakan itu!

Aku benar-benar malu, reputasiku seakan berakhir, pertemuan pertama sudah memalukan seperti ini. Tiba-tiba Serafina mengelap mulutku dengan tissue dan memberikanku segelas minuman.

[" _Oh Demi Janggut Merlin, aku harap aku tidak pingsan!_ "]

"Maafkan aku sudah berkata tidak sopan",kata Serafina cemas.

"Bukan salahmu sayang, pagi ini George memang terlihat aneh seperti orang kikuk, aku pikir dia sedikit sakit",ujar Mom menambahkan.

"I'm okay Mom",aku membantah, tapi tidak memungkiri kata Mom, kepalaku memang terasa sedikit pening.

"Benarkah? Tapi mukamu terlihat merah",Serafina berdiri mendekatiku dan meletakkan telapak tangan mungilnya di dahiku, memeriksa apakah suhu tubuhku normal.

DAN! Seketika itu juga aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi.

Aku tersadar di kamarku, bagian dari The Burrow lantai 2. Mata mengerjap, memandang beberapa orang sudah mengelilingi ranjangku dengan tatapan cemas.

"George, lain kali kalau benar-benar sakit, tolong katakan, kau membuat orang lain kebingungan dan panik seperti ini",kata Fred terdengar serius.

"Aku tidak sakit Fred", kataku mengelak.

"Berbohong itu bukan penyelesaian masalah yang baik, kita semua mengkhawatiranmu George",kata Mom khawatir.

"Sepertinya George tergigit serangga beracun. Mrs Weasley, aku temukan beberapa bintik merah di lengan tangannya", aku baru sadar kalau Serafina sudah menyingsingkan lengan t-shirt biruku.

[" _Gadis ini tampaknya selalu berbuat secara spontanitas, terkadang membuatku kaget saja_ "]

Jantungku rasanya berdebar kencang, tetapi hatiku terasa damai, entah perasaan apa itu, susah untuk di mengerti.

"Benarkah? Aku begitu mengkhawatirkan anakku",ujar Mom mulai gelisah.

"Tenang Mrs Weasley, sepertinya Serafina punya cara untuk menyembuhkan George",sahut Mc Gonagall menenangkan.

"Dengan madu dari lebah Hipocres, George akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari, kebetulan aku menemukannya kemarin setelah berkebun di samping rumah, ternyata hari ini berguna juga ya, untung aku bawa, syukurlah",ucap Serafina manis sambil menatapku.

[" _Oh, aku pikir tidak perlu madu, mungkin hanya perlu kau disisiku itu sudah bisa menyembuhkanku. Kau bahkan lebih manis dari madu jenis apapun di dunia ini_ "]

"Kau tau banyak tentang pengobatan ya?",tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Entahlah, rasanya bibirku sudah terbiasa mengucapkan hal-hal seperti ini, hehe", Serafina tampak bingung dan tertawa kecil.

"Bisakah kau lebih detil memeriksa kakakku?",tanya Ginny pada Serafina.

"Iya, tentu saja",Serafina mengangguk.

"Tolong lakukan, aku tidak mau dia mati sebelum menikah",Ron mengejek puas.

"Ron, bisakah kau diam? Kakakmu benar-benar sedang sakit",Hermione menyikut Ron.

"Jika ada yang bisa kami bantu, tolong beritahu",Harry mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sure, akan aku beritahu",Serafina tersenyum.

"George, mungkin lebih baik kau membuka t-shirtmu, Serafina bisa mengecekmu lebih detail",kata Mom cemas.

"Mom, aku malu, terlalu banyak orang disini",kataku cepat.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, anakku sudah besar ya ternyata, mari kita semua keluar"

Semua orang tampak melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarku, membiarkanku dan Serafina berdua dengan pintu kamar terbuka lebar tentunya. Serafina ingin mengecek sejauh mana level gigitan serangga itu padaku. Aku malu kalau banyak orang melihatku topless ketika diperiksa. Oh apa ini adalah salah satu alibi agar aku dekat dengan Serafina? Okay, apapun itu, hehe. Akal licikku benar-benar berjalan sangat mulus.

"George, maaf, bisakah kau buka bajumu sebentar?",kata Serafina

"Se… sekarang?" Tiba-tiba mukaku berubah sangat merah, aku benar-benar bingung. Well, kita belum jadi suami istri kan? aku begitu gugup.

"Tentu saja untuk mengecek keadaanmu Mr Weasley muda",kata Serafina sedikit tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anehku.

"Ohh…. Tentu saja", aku membuka t-shirt ku dengan malu-malu, aku harap Serafina tidak mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan sebelum ini.

"Untunglah, cuma beberapa ruam di bagian dada dan lengan, semua akan membaik segera, tenang saja"

Ketika tangan mungil Serafina menyentuh tubuhku untuk mengoleskan obat, rasanya aku seperti Peron yang meletupkan apinya siap untuk memberangkatkan beberapa gerbong besar. Aku sungguh panas karena malu yang luar biasa. Pikiranku melayang tidak karuan. Ah, serangga sial!  
"Astaga, badanmu kenapa mendadak panas begini? Aku rasa kau membutuhkan beberapa penanganan, tolong pakai bajumu lagi, biar aku bantu" Serafina cemas.

[" _Tunggu dulu, setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan untuk bisa sedikit berlama-lama merasakan tangannya menyentuh kulitku. Ada rasa yang beda, hangat yang menenangkan. Beberapa helai rambut panjangnya jatuh ke pipiku. Hm… harum aroma mint, sama seperti kesukaanku_ "]

"Nah, aku akan kembali segera dengan air hangat, kau tunggu disini dan jangan banyak bergerak, racun itu mudah menyebar, mengerti?",Serafina menjelaskan dengan lembut, pipinya terlihat bersemu merah, entah malu atau hanya sedikit shading dari blush on saja. Dia meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipiku. Aku makin memerah, lalu aku hanya memalingkan badan, berharap dia tidak melihatku memerah karena malu.

 ***Normal***

"Astaga, Kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang ketika melihat George? Ah, bukankah semua wanita yang normal akan merasa aliran darah di jantungnya melaju cepat ketika gumpalan pemicu darah itu berdenyut kencang? Apalagi ketika melihat seorang lelaki tampan topless di depannya, berdua saja, oh lihat aku baru saja mengatakan kalau dia tampan! Mungkin aku sudah sedikit terinfeksi serangga beracun itu, sehingga otakku bekerja agak beda dari biasanya. Bodohnya, kenapa aku justru menyentuh pipinya dengan kedua tanganku? Apa ini tidak benar-benar murahan? Oh, aku galau! Lebih baik aku pergi mengambil air hangat di dapur sebelum George bertambah curiga." Serafina membatin, berusaha menampik rasa ketertarikan itu jauh-jauh.

Serafina tampaknya merawat George dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Meninggalkan George dan Serafina, beberapa orang lainnya kembali melanjutkan sarapan yang tertunda karena tragedi pingsannya George tadi. Mrs Weasley agak terheran melihat gadis semuda itu sudah pandai tentang pengobatan.

"Minerva, Bisakah kau ceritakan lebih detail tentang Serafina? Sejauh ini kami hanya tau namanya",Mrs Weasley terlihat serius.

"Serafina, nama itu sebenarnya dariku. Aku menemukannya beberapa bulan lalu di dekat danau, dia terluka dan hilang ingatan, aku merawatnya dan memutuskan untuk menjadikannya sebagai anak angkatku" Mc Gonagall menjelaskan.

"Anak? Dia lebih cocok jadi cucumu Prof",ujar Fred terkikik bersama Ron dan Harry

"Hentikan Fred, itu sangat tidak sopan! Tolong maafkan dia Minerva",Mrs Weasley memelototi Fred, dia tampak sedikit geram dengan kelakuan anaknya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku dapati dia sangat tertarik dengan perihal pengobatan, banyak hal yang dia ketahui tentang itu, sepertinya hilang ingatan tidak memudarkan kemampuannya",kata Mc Gonagall lagi.

"Apa mungkin dia itu keturunan dari penyihir penyembuh? Aku pernah membacanya di beberapa buku lama di perpustakan",tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca buku Hermione, aku yakin semua buku di perpustakaan sudah pernah kau baca",Ron menyela, alhasil mendapat pukulan dari Hermione di bagian lengannya.

"Aku tidak tau pasti, yang jelas wajahnya begitu cantik, sepertinya dia keturunan Veela. Seperti yang kalian tau, akhir-akhir ini banyak penculikan Veela di dunia sihir, aku curiga dia adalah salah satu korbannya, aku berkutat di kementrian sihir untuk menyelediki ini, tapi aku mohon tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada Serafina, aku khawatir dia belum siap mendengarnya",ujar Mc Gonagall.

"Bloody Hell, jika memang benar, aku begitu beruntung untuk kemungkinan mendapatkan ciuman kedua dari Veela lagi",kata Ron tiba-tiba, membuat semua yang ada disitu tersedak.

Maklum lah, Ron sangat terpukau dengan gadis-gadis di Beauxbatons yang sebagian besar adalah keturunan Veela. Di akhir turnamen Triwizard beberapa bulan lalu, Ron mendapat ciuman di kening dari Fleur Delacour atas selamatnya dirinya dan adiknya ketika tugas kedua.

"Baiklah, nampaknya aku harus pergi, kementrian sihir akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk, aku tak ada waktu untuk menemani Serafina, aku harap kalian bersedia menjaganya dengan baik untuk sepekan ke depan. Oh ya, terimakasih atas sarapannya, sangat lezat, gadis-gadis ini pandai memasak",kata Mc Gonagall berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum menuju pintu.

"Tentu saja, calon istri yang baik",kata Harry menggumam pada Ginny yang pipinya bersemu merah, dia tak menyadari hal itu diketahui oleh Fred. Fred mulai curiga dan menatap mereka berdua dalam-dalam.

"Hati-hati Minerva, sampaikan salamku untuk Arthur dan Percy jika kau bertemu mereka disana",Mrs Weasley berkata sambil melambaikan tangan pada Mc Gonagall

"Tentu saja", Mc. Gonagall menghilang dengan apparate

Malam itu, Serafina tidur dikamar Ginny, mereka bertiga bersama Hermione mengobrol hingga larut malam. Obrolan tentang gadis remaja pada umumnya. Mulai dari urusan jepitan rambut menjerit sampai kaus kaki berjari yang sedang trend akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau tau, jepitan rambut Pansy pernah menjerit di kelas sewaktu dia lupa tidak mencuci rambutnya selama seminggu, dia benar-benar jorok, bisa kau bayangkan wajahnya saat itu, kami puas menertawainya",kata Hermione terkikik geli.

"Bagaimana dengan kaus kaki berjari milik Neville? Beberapa gadis menjerit kaget karena melihat kaus kaki berjalan sendiri di lorong, kata gossip yang beredar, kaus kaki itu menuju ke ruang laundry karena Neville lupa membawa pasangannya saat sedang mencuci di ruang laundry, haha benar-benar ceroboh", Ginny menambahkan.

"Benarkah? Benda-benda itu tampaknya sangat menarik, bayangkan kau bisa membuat benda-benda aneh macam itu! Kau pasti punya otak yang sangat konyol, haha",Serafina terkikik.

"Fred dan George adalah ahli pembuat benda-benda aneh macam itu, kau tau?",Ginny setengah berbisik.

"Hahaha", tawa tertahan menghiasi kamar kecil Ginny.

Serafina semakin terlihat cantik dengan senyum di wajahnya, sama sekali tidak terlihat bahwa dia adalah kemungkinan bagian dari korban penculikan malang seperti yang Mc Gonagall kira. Tidak berapa lama mereka tertidur pulas, kecuali Serafina, dia masih memikirkan George yang sedang sakit. Benar saja, di kamar lain George sedang merasa tidak enak badan, badannya menggigil. Fred yang mengetahui ini langsung memanggil Mrs Weasley.

"Mom, tampaknya George mulai sakit lagi, dia menggigil",kata Fred melapor cemas.

Tapi yang terbangun malam itu hanya Mrs Weasley, Fred dan Serafina. Ron, Harry, Hermione dan Ginny begitu pulasnya tertidur. Kembali Serafina merawat George dengan telaten, Fred yang mengantuk akhirnya tertidur di sofa kamar Si kembar. Sementara Serafina mempersilakan Mrs Weasley untuk tidur, karena tampaknya dia sudah sangat lelah. George, biarlah Serafina yang mengurus untuk malam ini. Sepanjang malam Serafina mengganti kompres George, mengoleskan obat, menyelimuti dan memegang tangannya. Sampai pada akhirnya George tertidur. Dia pun tidur terduduk dengan kepala bersandar di ranjang George. Kali ini George benar-benar mimpi indah.

 _ ***Author Notes:**_

Finally di chapter ini aku munculkan tokoh "Si Gadis Mungil" Lucia Anderson (a.k.a Serafina)

\- Trims buat **Whelly573** , you are the first one who did "fav" on the last chapter! Yay... I'm so happy :D

\- Trims buat **NabilahAnanda** , oke, cerita ini bakal aku lanjutin, semoga kamu suka :D

- **Alice keynes dan mumogimogi,** thanks to follow this story :D moga kalian suka

\- I'm gonna continue this story, hope you guys like it, tolong di review, I'm begging, gimme a support to finish this story :D

\- Lemme know what do you think about this chapter, you are so lovely guys~chu 3


	3. Chapter 3

_*****Disclaimer:**_ _  
_ _ **Well, yeah, absolutely**_ _ **JK Rowling**_ _(The real owner for the all of Harry Potter characters. I have nothing_ _but "Serafina" Haha yay) \\(^_^)/_

 _ *****Starring**_ _: George Weasley & Lucia Anderson (a.k.a Serafina)_

 _ *****Genre**_ _: Romance_

 _ *****Rate**_ _: T_

 **"Ini adalah kisah cinta George Weasley, dimana dia berusaha menemukan kembali**

 **cerita cinta yang hampir dilupakannya."**

 **Chapter** **3** **. The Burrow I** **I**

Menjelang fajar, George terbangun dan mendapati tangan Serafina memegang tangannya. Ada rasa canggung tapi juga bahagia. George membiarkan tanganya bersentuhan dengan kulit Serafina. George pura-pura tidur kembali ketika melihat Serafina mulai membuka matanya.

 ***George** *****

 _["Tidak ada satupun orang yang senang ketika sakit mendatanginya, tapi bagiku, kalau sakit ini bisa mendekatkan aku dan Serafina, aku akan sangat rela"]_

Aku merasa Serafina mulai meloloskan tanganku dari genggaman tangannya, aku tidak rela ini cepat berakhir, dengan pura-pura tidur, aku menggenggam tangannya lagi. Serafina tampak merelakannya saja, bahkan sekarang dia mengecek dahiku dan mengelus rambutku. Oh betapa senangnya.

Tetapi tidak berapa lama setelahnya, aku dengar bunyi derit kayu tanda seseorang melangkah mendekat.

"Eh, apa yang kalian lakukan?",ternyata itu Fred, tampaknya dia melihatku bergenggaman tangan dengan Serafina.

"Umm…. Ini… ini…. Bukan apa-apa. George tiba-tiba menggenggam tanganku, mungkin dia tidak sadar, dia masih tertidur, lihatlah", Serafina berkata dengan gugup, bermaksud melepas tangannya dari genggamanku.

"Oh, mungkin George sedang memimpikan hal yang jorok, dia biasa seperti itu haha",Fred tertawa terbahak'

Aku tidak terima hal ini, aku pun membuka mataku segera.

"Aku tidak bermimpi hal yang jorok Fred, aku bukan orang yang mesum",kataku kesal.

"Well, kau baru saja mengakui kalau kau itu mesum, satu _point_ untukku",Fred menyeringai.

Ku lihat Serafina sangat malu, ia tertunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Aku seperti kepiting rebus, Fred benar-benar membakarku dalam tungku kemarahan.

"Ummm, tampaknya George sudah membaik, jadi aku akan keluar sekarang", Serafina berjalan pergi keluar kamar dengan tergesa.

" _Hey_ Bung, tidakkah kau kelihatan begitu kikuk semenjak gadis itu datang?",tanya Fred curiga.

"Tidak sama sekali, mungkin ini hanya karena efek racun serangga",kataku menimpali sekenanya dan membuang muka tanda kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa George, mengakulah, apa yang bisa kamu sembunyikan dariku?",ujar Fred menepuk bahuku. Dia meninggalkanku sendirian yang Cuma bisa _"melongo"_ di atas ranjang. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, Fred sepertinya sudah membaca gerak-gerik anehku. Atau mungkinkah yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama? Ah, semoga tidak! Akan jadi masalah besar jika semua orang tau kalau aku kikuk karena jatuh cinta. APAAA~ jatuh cinta? Tampaknya sakitku semakin parah saja. _Well,_ bukankah sebelum ini aku bersedia untuk sakit lebih lama? dan nampaknya ini sudah terkabul. Otakku sudah mulai gila.

 ***Normal** *****

"Aku benar-benar malu saat Fred memergokiku sedang berpegangan tangan dengan George, betapa tidak! Berpegangan tangan dengan pria di kamar! Dia bukan pacar ataupun suamiku! Semoga aku tidak terlihat semurahan itu", Serafina mengetuk kepalanya berkali-kali berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

Dia masuk ke kamar para gadis. Dia mulai menguap, kurasa dia memang kurang tidur.

" _Hey_ Sera, darimana saja kau? Kami mencarimu sejak tadi, kau tidak ada di kamar", Hermione penasaran.

"Oh, semalaman George sakit lagi, jadi aku harus merawatnya",kata Serafina sambil menguap.

"Benarkah? Maafkan kami yang tidak tau akan hal ini, pasti kau tidak tidur semalaman kan?",ujar Hermione menebak.

"Sebenarnya aku sempat tertidur sebentar",kata Serafina menguap lagi.

"Apakah kau tidur di kamar George?",tanya Ginny sangat bersemangat.

~Deg, rasanya jantungku mau copot.

"Uuumm…. i… iy.. iya, tapi aku tidur terduduk di di… kursi, sementara Fred pun ada disana, tertidur di sofa, pintupun terbuka lebar, jadi, kamii…. ti tidak melakukan apa-apa… Umm… tidak ada hal yang perlu dicemaskan",jawab Serafina terbata-bata sambil memaksakan senyuman untuk pamer gigi.

"Eyy, apa kau ingin kalau terjadi sesuatu disana?",Hermione mulai memasang wajah aneh dan tertawa menyeringai.

"Ah… haha tentu saja tidak, bukan itu maksudku",muka Serafina merah padam dalam sekejap.

"Aku akan menghajar kakakku jika dia berani berbuat macam-macam padamu, tenang saja, aku cukup kuat untuk melempar benda yang berat sekalipun, Haha",Ginny menimpali.

"Tenang saja, George tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku, hehe"

Serafina sebenarnya tidak menjamin tentang ini, karena baru pertama kali bertemu, George sudah berani memegang tangannya. Apa yang akan terjadi seminggu ke depan? Ah dia tidak berani memikirkannya, yang jelas kamar para gadis penuh tawa di pagi buta ini.

Serafina tampak tidur di kamarnya, begitupun George yang masih enggan beranjak, dan tetap terbaring di ranjangnya. Mereka melewatkan sarapan pagi keluarga Weasley. Mrs Weasley memaklumi hal ini, dia sangat berterima kasih pada Serafina karena mau menjaga anaknya semalaman.

"Kau tau Ron, biasanya aku yang mengerjaimu sepanjang waktu, tapi kali ini aku punya ide bagus untuk mengerjai George",kata Fred sambil mengunyah makanan.

"Apa kau juga sakit Fred? Ini sangat tidak biasanya",ujar Ron sambil menggigit ayam dengan mantap.

"Tentu tidak, aku hanya merasa bahwa George cocok untuk menjadi sasaran empuk kali ini, aku mau lihat, seberapa lama dia bisa bertahan dari membohongiku",Fred menyeringai.

"Ah, kau cuma ingin balas dendam, aku tidak mau ikutan",Ron menolak.

"Tidak, ini bukan tentang balas dendam, tapi ada sebuah rahasia yang George sembunyikan dari kita, bukankah kau ingin tau juga apa itu?",kata Fred membujuk.

" _Well_ , rahasia macam apa yang bisa George sembunyikan darimu Fred, bukankah kalian terkoneksi satu sama lain?",tanya Harry heran.

" _That's right_ , sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah firasatku benar tentang itu",jawab Fred.

"Tentang apa?",tanya Ron balik. Dia tidak sekalipun melepas paha ayam yang ada di tangannya itu.

"Tentang wanita, haha",Fred membuat Mrs Weasley tersedak.

"Sudah, habiskan sarapan kalian, sejak kapan anak-anak lelakiku jadi doyan bergosip di depan meja makan"

"Sejak Fred berkencan dengan Angelina Mom",kata Ginny membuat Fred terdiam seketika.

Hermione dan Ginny melakukan _"cheers"_ dengan secawan teh di tangan mereka, melirik Fred dan berkata pelan "Bung, kamu berhutang _ice cream_ pada kami", mereka terkikik geli. Fred hanya bisa melayangkan _"dearth glare"_ pada mereka.

"Ah, satu tanda lagi kalau anakku sudah besar. _Well,_ kapan-kapan kau harus menceritakan tentang gadis itu Fred", ujar Mrs Weasley sambil menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya" pintu berderit terbuka.

"Oh, selamat pagi Mr Weasley", kata Harry menyapa Arthur Weasley, kepala keluarga Weasley.

"Sarapan yang lezat, bisa kau bagikan aku satu potong roti Ginny?",tanya Mr Weasley.

"Tentu saja Dad", Ginny memberikan sepiring penuh isi roti pada Mr Weasley.

"Cuci tanganmu dulu Arthur, lihatlah kau mengajari anakmu hal yang buruk! Tidak cuci tangan sebelum makan", Mrs Weasley mengomentari.

"Tenanglah Molly, ini tidak akan membunuhku, lambungku cukup kuat untuk jenis kuman kecil macam ini",Mr Weasley menyantap rotinya dengan lahap, benar-benar terlihat sangat lapar. Harry dan Hermione terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Mr Weasley yang sangat mirip dengan Ron, sahabat mereka.

"Terserahlah",ujar Mrs Weasley kesal.

"Ah ya, dimana si kembar satunya?",tanya Mr Weasley.

"George sedang sakit Mr Weasley, dia terkena gigitan serangga beracun, sekarang dia ada di kamar untuk istirahat",kata Hermione menjelaskan.

"Benarkah? Mengapa tidak ada satupun yang memberitahuku?",Mr Weasley terlihat cemas dan berhenti mengunyah.

"Tenanglah Mr Weasley, George sudah ditangani oleh "ahlinya", bukan begitu Fred?", Harry memandang Fred penuh arti, sepertinya Harry dan Fred punya pikiran yang sama.

"Yooo… benar sekali Bung", Fred ber- _toss_ dengan Harry, Ron hanya melongo tanpa ekspresi, dia tak ada ide tentang semua ini, sehingga pilihan terbaik adalah melanjutkan mengunyah paha ayam di mulutnya.

Tidur sebentar dirasa sudah cukup bagi Serafina, dia membersihkan dirinya dan bermaksud melihat keadaan George sebelum turun ke bawah untuk menemui keluarga Weasley yang lain.

"Mmm… tampaknya George sudah membaik, syukurlah",kata Serafina pelan di depan George yang tertidur pulas.

Mr Weasley menyelesaikan sarapan dengan cepat dan beranjak menaiki tangga untuk melihat keadaan George di kamarnya. Dia mendapati ada seorang gadis di kamar George.

"Siapa kau?", tanya Mr Weasley penasaran.

Gadis yang ditanya menoleh dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Saya Serafina Mr, putri dari Mrs Gonagall, saya menginap disini sejak tadi malam",jelas Serafina.

" _Sejak kapan Mc Gonagall memiliki putri?",batin Mr Weasley._

"Salam kenal Serafina. Aku Arthur, ayah dari pria yang tergeletak di ranjang itu. Ah, baiklah, Apakah kau yang merawat George? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Iya benar, George sudah mulai membaik Mr",jawab Serafina semari tersenyum manis.

"Syukurlah, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Serafina. Mmm… ah ya, nikmati waktumu di The Burrow, anggap saja ini rumahmu juga",kata Mr Weasley pergi keluar dari kamar si kembar dan kembali menuruni tangga.

" _Well_ , Dad sekarang tau siapa "ahli" yang kalian maksud", ucap Mr Weasley kepada anak-anak yang sedang bersantai di sofa ruang keluarga.

Hahaha~ semuanya tertawa.

"Molly, aku butuh penjelasan darimu tentang beberapa berita yang tidak ku ketahui saat aku pergi bertugas kemarin", Mr Weasley terlihat berbincang dengan istrinya di dapur. Membicarakan tentang Serafina.

Serafina menuruni tangga, semua mata melihat Serafina dengan pandangan yang err "sedikit berbeda". Kali ini ia mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya kuncir kuda.

"Hai, selamat pagi semuanya",Serafina menyapa mereka semua dengan senyuman paling manis yang dia bisa.

"Hai Serafina, selamat pagi",kata mereka kompak sekali seperti paduan suara.

Serafina mendekati mereka yang sedang bergerombol di sofa, mencoba memberanikan diri.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?",tanya Ginny pada Serafina.

"Iya, bahkan aku sudah membersihkan diri, hehe",ujar Serafina agak canggung.

"Ya, itu terlihat sekali. Pagi ini kau terlihat lebih cantik", kata Hermione.

"Jadi, kemarin aku tidak terlihat cantik? hehe", Serafina menimpali ucapan Hermione.

"Mana ada keturunan Veela yang tidak cantik, haha, uuuppss",ucap Ron kelepasan.

"Veela? Apa itu Veela?",tanya Serafina penasaran.

"Sudah, lupakan, Ron memang sering membual", Hermione menyikut Ron, yang lain pun ikut menatap Ron tajam, Serafinalah satu-satunya yang tidak paham tatapan apa itu.

Pandangan Serafina tiba-tiba beralih pada suatu benda tua di pojok ruangan.

"Wah, kalian punya piano?", tanya Serafina tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari benda yang cukup menarik penglihatannya itu.

"Iya, Charlie sering memainkannya ketika pulang, sudah lama tidak ada yang memainkannya semenjak dia pergi untuk mengurus naga di Rumania. Kita semua tak pandai berurusan dengan piano",ujar Fred menjelaskan.

"Apa kau bisa memainkan piano Sera?",tanya Harry.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba aku merasa tertarik ketika melihat piano",jawab Serafina sekenanya.

"Aku bisa memainkannya sedikit, Dad pernah mengajariku beberapa lagu",kata Hermione.

"Baiklah, tunjukkan pada kami",Ginny sangat bersemangat.

" _Sure_ , aku harap ada yang bersedia untuk berduet denganku, Ron, kemarilah",kata Hermione memicingkan matanya pada Ron.

"Aku? Aku tidak bisa main piano",kata Ron menolak.

"Ayolah Ron, kau bisa berlatih mulai sekarang",Harry mendorong Ron dan membuatnya terduduk di kursi dekat Hermione.

Hermione sedang berusaha memainkan Mozart, tapi beberapa terdengar meleset dari versi aslinya. Entah kenapa telingaku begitu peka dan seakan familiar betul dengan benda ini. Dan Ron? Dia merusak semua nada, membuat telinga pendengar menjadi sakit. Hermione memarahi Ron habis-habisan. Harry, Ginny dan Fred hanya terkikik geli melihat mereka berdua.

 ***George** *****

"Suara berisik apa ini? Mengganggu sekali"

Aku terbangun mendengar suara berisik dari bawah. Terdengar seperti suara piano, apa mungkin Charlie pulang? Tapi kenapa suara dari piano itu sangat jelek? Bukankah Charlie sangat ahli memainkan piano? Oh, aku penasaran. Sebaiknya aku cari tau.

Tampaknya badanku pun mulai terasa ringan, aku memang membaik. Aku akan menggosok gigi dan segera turun ke bawah, perutku tiba-tiba lapar. Cacing perut sudah bergenderang.

Aku menuruni tangga, dan ku dapati Ron sedang memainkan piano, pantas saja.

"Oh, _Hey_ Bung, kau sudah merasa baikan?",tanya Fred ketika melihatku menuruni tangga dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi. Kali ini tidak seperti biasanya, aku mengenakan baju yang berbeda dengan Fred.

"Yah aku rasa begitu",jawabku singkat.

"Kau terlihat sangat rapi George, bahkan kau menyisir rambutmu",kata Harry menambahkan, berkedip pada Fred, sepertinya mereka punya pikiran aneh tentangku.

"George, makanlah dulu, kau sudah melewatkan sarapan tadi, ajak Serafina untuk makan juga, karena kau dia sangat kelelahan dan melewatkan sarapan juga",kata Mom mendekati kami.

Aku merasa bersalah membuat Serafina kelelahan karena merawatku sejak kemarin.

"Nikmati waktumu George",kata Fred melambaikan tangan sembari menyeringai dengan tatapan mencurigakan.

Aku makan bersama Serafina, dia hanya diam selama makan. Aku khawatir dia marah padaku karena tadi malam aku memegang tangannya. Aku mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

" _Well_ , terimakasih untuk merawatku dengan sangat baik",kataku gugup.

" _No problem_ , aku senang bisa merawat teman baru",jawabnya tersenyum sambil menyendok sup di depannya.

Teman? Iya teman, aku hampir lupa kalau bahkan kita baru kenal kemarin. Apa yang aku harapkan untuk gadis di depanku ini? Aku terlalu konyol untuk dia yang manis. Tiba-tiba aku merasa patah hati.

"Kau tau George, kau lihat badanku kecil kan?",tiba-tiba Serafina bertanya sambil terkikik lirih. Pertanyaannya membuatku berpikir sejenak dan menatapnya.

Iya juga, badannya kecil mungil, bahkan tingginya cuma mencapai batas dadaku, membuatku ingin memeluknya. Dia benar-benar tipeku. Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal dada, hari ini dia memakai _simple dress_ selutut warna hitam dengan belahan leher yang rendah, cukup rendah untukku dapat melihat sekilas gunung kembar miliknya. Walau mungil, kukira ukuran dadanya cukup errr –aku tidak dapat katakan- untuk postur tubuhnya. Ah tidak, aku ingin menampar diriku sendiri, _statement_ macam apa ini? Mengapa aku jadi berpikiran kotor? Apakah aku benar-benar mesum seperti yang Fred katakan? Aku mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Kenapa George?",Serafina bingung

"Ah… ti… tidak… tidak ada apa-apa, kepalaku cuma sedikit gatal, ngomong-ngomong iya benar juga, kau cukup mungil",kataku.

"Aku tau kalau aku ini kecil, tapi asal kau tau, aku suka sekali makan. Siapa yang tahan melihat roti isi almond dengan taburan keju diatasnya? mmm… nyummy", Serafina memperagakannya dengan baik, menjilat bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Sangat sexy menurutku.

Oh, mungkin aku akan pingsan lagi. TIDAK! Aku harus tetap tersadar, kembali ke topik semula tentang makanan, aku sangat terkejut mengetahui kita punya selera yang sama.

"Aku tau perasaan itu, karena itu juga makanan favoritku",kataku tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigiku yang berbaris rapi.

"Waw, benarkah? Ini menyenangkan, kapan-kapan kita bisa membuatnya bersama"

Serafina tiba-tiba mengajakku memasak? Oh, tiba-tiba aku membayangkan aku menikah dengannya, memasak bersamanya sebagai istriku. Aku bebas mengganggunya dengan kenakalanku.

" _Aww, jangan sayang, kau membuatku geli, biarkan aku memasak, atau perutmu akan terus kosong tanpa makanan!",Serafina tertawa geli, dia memegang tanganku yang ada di pinggang kecilnya._

" _Biarlah perutku kosong untuk saat ini, tapi sebaliknya aku akan membuat perutmu terisi penuh",kataku mencium pipinya._

" _Dengan apa? Kau bahkan tidak bisa memasak sama sekali George",Serafina berusaha menghidari ciuman bertubi dariku._

" _Dengan bayi",aku membisikkan kata itu di telinganya. Dia tertawa. Aku menggendongnya_ _ala_ _bridal style_ dan _Oh tidak! Stop, stop, aku mulai membayangkan hal mesum lagi!_

"Baiklah George, aku akan membantumu membersihkan piring kotor ini",kata Serafina mengembalikanku dari khayalan ke dunia nyata. Baru sadar kalau piringku sudah kosong.

"Ah ya, terimakasih",ujarku tersenyum dan beranjak dari meja makan.

Dari jendela dapur, kulihat Fred, Harry, Ron, Ginny dan Hermione sedang bermain Quidditch di halaman The Burrow. Aku menghampiri mereka.

"Hey, bolehkah aku ikut bermain?",tanyaku pada mereka.

"Kau masih belum pulih benar George, sebaiknya kau menonton saja",tiba-tiba Serafina muncul dibelakangku.

"Ohh, Demi Janggut Merlin, aku rindu menggunakan sapu terbangku, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali di sekolah",ucapku mendesah lesu.

"Kalau hanya sebentar dan untuk sekedar menaiki sapu terbang, boleh saja",jawaban Serafina membuatku tersenyum.

"Mau kau ikut denganku?",pertanyaanku tak membutuhkan jawaban, pada akhirnya aku menculik, -maksudku- membawa Serafina terbang bersama sapuku. Mungkin itu adalah momen terindah dalam sepanjang sejarahku mengendarai sapu terbang. Mungkin benar kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Apalah itu, aku tidak peduli, yang jelas aku sangat bahagia. Dia memelukku erat karena takut pada ketinggian, jeritannya kali ini sangat manis di telingaku. Itu membuatku sengaja menggodanya dengan beberapa kali berpura-pura mendaratkan atau menghentikan sapu terbangku secara tiba-tiba. Haha~

 ***Normal** *****

"Lihatlah, mereka berdua terlihat sangat romantis bukan? Bisakah kita melakukan hal yang sama Harry?",tanya Ginny malu-malu.

"Kenapa tidak, ayo kemarilah",Harry menjawab cepat dan segera membawa Ginny terbang bersamanya dengan sapu terbang fireboltnya.

"Baiklah, aku jadi punya ide yang bagus, nah Ron, kau berpasanganlah dengan Hermione, kali ini kita akan mengadakan pertandingan",ujar Fred setengah berteriak agar semuanya mendengar.

"Aku dengan Ron? Oh, aku akan mentraktirnya sekotak penuh _choco pie_ jika dia tidak menjatuhkanku ke tanah",kata Hermione melirik Ron yang berada di sebelahnya.

" _Hey,_ jangan meremehkan aku Mrs Granger, siapkan saja _choco pie_ -nya, aku mau sekotak penuh",kata Ron membela diri.

"Kalian semua menepi ke arahku _, start line_ dimulai dari sini, berputarlah di pohon besar itu, dan yang kembali paling cepat dialah pemenangnya",Fred memberi perintah mirip Menteri Sihir saat melakukan pembukaan di Turnamen Quidditch beberapa bulan lalu.

"Apa kau sudah siap kalah Ron? Siapkan 5 galleons untukku, _okay_?",George mengejek Ron

"Nampaknya semua orang meremehkanku!",kata Ron kesal.

Fred mengaba-aba:

SATU…..

"Lihat saja George",kata Ron menyeringai

DUA…

" _Well_ , penglihatanku masih cukup baik koq, aku belum membutuhkan kacamata seperti Harry, tenang saja",kata George setengah berbisik.

"Apa kau bilang, huh?",Harry tampaknya mendengar.

TIGA…

"Lupakan",kata George melaju kencang.

Sapu terbang melejit si angkasa. George dengan jahilnya menabrak Ron. Hermione sangat ketakutan karena sapu Ron sangat oleng dan itu hampir membuatnya jatuh ke tanah.

"Ini pembalasan untukmu atas kejadian kemarin, adikku sayang",George berkedip dan menyeringai. Rupanya dia ingin balas dendam.

"George!",sela Serafina memukul pundak George.

"Uuppss, maaf",George pura-pura tak bersalah.

Serafina mencubit pinggang George, _"Ouucchhh",_ George akhirnya kembali mengejar Harry yang sudah melaju di depannya.

"Baiklah nona, pegangan yang erat",George mengingatkan Serafina.

Namun Serafina tidak siap, ia terlepas dari sapu terbang George.

" _AAA….. tolong aku"_ Serafina menjerit ketakutan.

George bergegas menangkap Serafina, _and_ "dapat". Memang agak salah posisi, sekarang Serafina berada di sisi depan George dengan duduk menyamping. Sungguh bagi Serafina itu sangat mengerikan. Spontan dia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher George. George merasa meletup-letup, ada rasa yang aneh di dalam dadanya. Dia merasa sulit berkonsentrasi. Jalannya mulai melambat dan tersusul oleh Ron.

"George, apa kau baik-baik saja?",Serafina khawatir karena George tiba-tiba melambat.

 ***George** *****

" _Waw… dia sangat cantik, aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi"_

"George",Serafina menatapku kebingungan

" _Dan, lihatlah, hari ini gaya rambutnya cukup bagus"_

"George, apa kau merasa tidak enak badan?",Serafina bertanya lagi.

"Hm… tidak, aku baik-baik saja",ucapku tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"George, awas!",Serafina menjerit.

Sapu terbang menabrak pohon, dan kami berdua terlempar dan jatuh.

"Awww….. sakit… ouch", kami mengaduh.

"Hey, kalian tak apa-apa?",tanya Harry datang mendekat.

" _Well_ , sedikit sakit, tapi tak masalah",kataku menahan sakit dan mencoba berdiri.

" Serafina, apa kau baik-baik saja? Tampaknya kau tidak bisa berdiri",ucap Hermione cemas

"Iya, sepertinya kaki kiriku terkilir, awww…",Serafina mengerang ketika Hermione mengeceknya.

Aku merasa sangat khawatir, aku benar-benar membuat Serafina celaka. Aku mendekati Serafina dan menggendongnya kembali ke The Burrow.

"Ada apa ini?", Mom cemas melihat aku menggendong Serafina yang tampak lemas.

"Kakinya terkilir Mom",jawabku singkat, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku bingung sekali melihat Serafina kesakitan.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?", Mom bertanya lagi.

"George bertindak bodoh Mom, mereka jatuh dari sapu terbang",Fred menjawab dari arah pintu masuk.

"Dasar bodoh, apa yang harus aku katakan pada Minerva tentang menjaga anaknya dengan baik?",Mom mencoba mengecek kaki Serafina.

" _Sorry Mom_ ", kataku pelan dengan penuh perasaan bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Mrs Weasley, ini bukan kesalahan besar, aku tak akan bilang apa-apa ke Mrs Gonagall, jadi tenanglah", kata Serafina sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Oh, Serafina membelaku.

"Biar aku yang urus, aku mengerti tentang beberapa persendian", ujar Percy tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang ternyata",kata Fred kaget dengan kemunculan Percy yang tiba-tiba. Dia memang mirip hantu. Sangat aneh. Satu-satunya Weasley yang sangat kaku dan tidak pernah mengenal santai. Begitu ambisius bekerja di Kementrian Sihir.

Percy mulai mengurut kaki Serafina. Kaki mungil Serafina. Oh, mengapa Percy menyentuhnya! Kalau ini bukan bagian dari pengobatan, mungkin aku akan menghajarnya sekarang!

"Awwww", teriak Serafina kesakitan.

"Bisakah kau lakukan dengan benar?",aku mulai marah pada Percy.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?",tanya Percy pada Serafina.

"Iya, ini lebih baik, terimakasih",ucap Serafina terlihat lega.

"Bukan masalah besar. Aku sudah cukup berpengalaman tentang hal-hal macam ini",kata Percy sombong.

"Dasar tukang pamer", aku dan Fred setengah berbisik, melirik sengit ke arah Percy.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat di kamar sekarang, sayang",kata Mom tersenyum pada Serafina.

"Biar aku membantumu",kataku singkat dan segera menggendongnya ke lantai 2, iya kuakui dia cukup ringan untuk ukuranku yang tinggi besar.

 ***Normal** *****

"Oh, tampaknya Dad melewatkan sesuatu, ada yang bisa ceritakan? Mengapa satu dari si kembarku terlihat begitu "akrab" dengan gadis itu",kata Mr Weasley dengan wajah yang di buat-buat dan nada bercanda.

"Seperti yang kau tau sendiri Dad, letupan cinta anak remaja",Fred berusaha menjelaskan.

"Anak kita sudah besar Athur",kata Mrs Weasley menambahkan.

" _Well done_ , tampaknya dia gadis yang baik, dan juga….. cantik, tolong garis bawahi itu",Mr Weasley tertawa senang.

Semuapun ikut tertawa ketika mendengar itu.

"Ron, tampaknya kau tak akan mendapat ciuman keduamu dari Veela",kata Fred menyindir Ron.

" _Bloody hell_ , sepertinya kali ini George yang beruntung, haha",kata Ron tertawa.

"Kau bilang apa tadi Fred? Veela?",tanya Percy penasaran.

"Yoooo, kau selalu ketinggalan gosip, _man.._ haha",Fred menepuk bahu Percy.

"Pria sejati tidak menggosip Fred",kata Percy sebal.

Semuapun tertawa kecuali Percy tentunya yang menampilkan wajah geram.

 _ ***Author Notes:**_

-Chapter ini aku bikin manis, but ada waktunya bakal sedih juga lho, tapi nggak sekarang ya, jadi kalian santai aja dulu.

-Trims **QueenMamba** atas reviewnya, aku jadi semangat! Ini bakal aku lanjutin, tetep lanjut ya bacanya :D

-Thanks to my followers for this story, please keep reading my story and lemme know what do you think about this chapter :), I'm so thankful :D (big hug for you guys)~kalian adalah harapanku buat melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya, uhuk *sorry lebay, hehe


	4. Chapter 4

_*****Disclaimer:**_ _  
_ _ **Absolutely**_ _ **JK Rowling**_ _(The real owner for the all of Harry Potter characters. I have nothing_ _but "Serafina" Haha yay) \\(^_^)/_

 _ *****Starring**_ _: George Weasley & Lucia Anderson (a.k.a Serafina)_

 _ *****Genre**_ _: Romance_

 _ *****Rate**_ _: T_

 **"Ini adalah kisah cinta George Weasley, dimana dia berusaha menemukan kembali**

 **cerita cinta yang hampir dilupakannya."**

 **Chapter** **4** **.** **Suprised**

 ***Normal POV***

Beberapa hari telah berlalu di The Burrow, perlu untuk di ketahui bahwa George semakin akrab dengan Serafina berkat Fred juga. Fred selalu memberikan waktu tersendiri untuk George dan Serafina agar lebih sering mengobrol dan bersama. Fred paham betul bahwa sebenarnya kembarannya ini sudah lama kesepian. Di hari terakhir Serafina menginap di The Burrow, George terlihat menunjukkan roman muka yang sedih, dia memaksakan senyumannya untuk melepas Serafina pergi. Fred tau betul hal itu. Hati saudara kembar memang terkoneksi. Apapun itu mereka sudah bersama sejak di dalam kandungan.

"Terimakasih telah menjaga anakku dengan baik selama sepekan ini, kalian benar-benar baik, ini ada 5 kotak _choco pie_ untuk kalian, tadi aku sempat mampir ke Diagon Alley untuk berbelanja beberapa keperluan", kata Mc Gonagall tersenyum.

"Lihat Ron, kau dapat 5 kotak choco pie, jadi ku pikir itu sudah cukup", kata Hermione berbisik pada Ron.

"Tidak, aku ingin satu lagi tambahan yang spesial darimu", Ron menggenggam tangan Hermione.

"I… itu… mmm… ba… baiklah, tapi hanya satu, janji?",Hermione terlihat sangat malu, ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Semua orang menatap Hermione dan Ron dengan pandangan curiga.

"Kami senang Serafina bisa menginap disini, dia sangat baik dan cukup teratur", Mrs Weasley menjelaskan rasa sayangnya kepada Serafina.

"Benarkah? Aku harap Serafina tidak mengacau dengan suaranya",kata Mc Gonagall mengedip pada Serafina.

"Mengacau? Apa maksudmu Minerva?",tanya Mr Weasley penasaran.

"Dia suka bernyanyi setiap saat…. dan suaranya itu…", jawab Mc Gonagall.

"…. seperti kaleng berkarat yang tergores duri dari pohon thorny, sangat buruk, mmm… iya, itulah mengapa disebut mengacau, hehe",Serafina memotong perkataan Mc Gonagall dan memandang Mc Gonagall seakan menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut tentang masalah itu.

"Serafina bahkan tidak pernah menyanyikan lagu sekalipun selama disini, tapi _thanks_ untuk memberikan satu rahasia lagi tentangnya pada kita, haha",kata Ron.

"Aku penasaran, seburuk apa suaramu sehingga bisa di bilang mengacau, haha",George menambahkan. Dan itu membuat George mendapat sebuah cubitan keras di lengannya. _"Ouuucchhhh"_

"Baiklah, aku rasa sudah waktunya kami pergi. Nah, anak-anak, sampai jumpa di Hogwarts hari senin, dan….. jangan mengacau", kata Mc Gonagall melirik kepada Fred dan George dengan melakukan sedikit penekanan di kata "mengacau"

"Tidak ada jaminan untuk itu Prof, haha", ujar Fred dan George ber- _high five_ bersamaan.

Mc Gonagall dan Serafina pergi dengan ber- _apparate_ ke kediamannya.

"Nah George, jangan bersedih lagi, mari masuk, aku ada ide untuk mengerjai Percy",kata Fred berbisik dan menepuk bahu George yang sejak tadi masih mematung memandangi kepergian Serafina.

" _Well_ , apapun itu, aku setuju denganmu Fred, dia butuh sedikit peregangan, tampaknya dia sudah terlalu ekstrim memikirkan masalah pantat kuali",George menyeringai.

 _Thanks to_ Fred untuk mengembalikan _mood_ saudara kembarnya itu.

Di kediaman Mc Gonagall, Rolph telah menyiapkan makan malam. Tatanan makanan betabur keju kesukaan Serafina sudah tersaji, tapi air wajahnya terlihat meredup.

"Sayang, mengapa kamu tampak murung?",tanya Mc Gonagall cemas.

"Mom, apakah saya bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi?",tanya Serafina balik.

"Tentu saja sayang, aku ada kabar gembira untukmu, mau dengar?",Mc Gonagall mencoba menghibur Serafina yang tertunduk lesu mengiris potongan roti tanpa sekalipun menyendoknya untuk di masukkan ke mulut.

"Apa itu Mom?",tanya Serafina lagi.

"Kau sudah tau kan kalau mereka semua siswaku di Hogwarts? Rencananya aku akan memasukkanmu di Hogwarts juga besok senin, aku sudah berbicara dengan Dumbledore dan kau bisa bersekolah disana mulai besok. Aku sudah siapkan semuanya, bagaimana sayang?",Mc Gonagall tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Itu berita yang sangat bagus Mom, _thanks_ ",kata Serafina bersemangat dan melahap makanannya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Menara Hogwarts sudah mulai terlihat dari kejauhan. Para siswa mengantri untuk menaiki kereta yang ditarik oleh Thestral (* _Binatang_ _berkulit_ _hitam_ _/gelap_ _, besar, dan bersayap yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang yang sudah pernah menyaksikan kematian dengan mata kepalanya sendiri_ ). Beberapa siswa tampak mengobrol dengan gerombolannya. Sore menjelang malam yang begitu mengharu biru. Seorang gadis tampak kebingungan sendirian di tengah kerumunan itu. Dia tampaknya siswa baru, menelusuri gerombolan untuk mencari kemungkinan orang yang di kenalnya. Tapi sayang sekali, dia tak menemukannya. Dengan wajah ditekuk, dia menaiki kereta bersama siswa lain yang tak di kenalnya. Dia duduk terdiam dan melempar senyum pada beberapa orang di depannya yang tampak berbisik tentang dia.

"Oh, apa yang harus aku lakukan, bahkan tidak satupun dari mereka yang aku kenal. Tiba-tiba aku merasa takut akan kesepian lagi",Serafina tampak lesu.

Tiba-tiba ada suara berisik dari kereta di belakangnya.

" _Bisakah kau hentikan itu? Ini bukan tahun baru, jangan membuat Thestral takut dengan kembang api gila buatan kalian"_

" _Well, ini cukup mengasyikkan sebagai permulaan, kau hanya terlalu serius menjalani hidup, haha, sesekali kau butuh hiburan juga"_

" _Aku yakin bahwa aku mengenal betul suara-suara tadi, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada di kereta lain itu. Percikan kembang api menutupi wajah mereka_. Maaf, apa kalian kenal dengan penumpang di kereta itu?",tanya Serafina pada seorang gadis di depannya.

"Oh, sudah pasti itu Weasley bersaudara, disini cuma mereka yang sering membuat keributan, mereka terkenal sebagai pembuat onar",kata gadis itu sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang turun.

"Weasley? Oh, terimakasih", Serafina tersenyum begitu senang mendengar nama keluarga itu.

" _Hey_ , ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu? sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelum ini, kebetulan aku siswa dari asrama Huflepuff, kulihat syalmu sama denganku",kata gadis itu penasaran.

"Aku Serafina, siswa baru disini, aku masuk dipertengahan semester, dan waw betapa beruntungnya aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang satu asrama denganku, siapa namamu?",kataku bersemangat.

"Aku Patricia, aku sekarang di tahun ke-6 dan menjabat sebagai prefek putri di asrama Huflepuff",gadis itu menyalamiku ramah.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Patricia, aku mohon bantuanmu, mungkin aku akan beberapa kali bertanya, hehe", kataku bahagia akhirnya menemukan seseorang teman baru di Hogwarts.

"Oh _, sure_ , tidak masalah, kita berteman mulai sekarang",kata gadis berkulit coklat khas orang latin.

Sesampainya di ruang rekreasi asrama Huflepuff, Madam Pomfrey _(*Aku sebenarnya kurang tau persis Kepala Asrama Huflepuff, jadi mohon maaf kalau aku keliru_ ) menyambut Serafina di depan pintu. Mc Gonagall menitipkan Serafina padanya selama di Hogwarts. Banyak mata memandanginya penasaran. Dia mulai bingung bagaimana harus memulai pembicaraan, jadi pada akhirnya Serafina hanya tersenyum semanis mungkin pada mereka. Tidak ada salahnya memberikan kesan yang baik di pertemuan pertama kan?

"Anak-anak, ini Serafina, siswa baru di asrama Huflepuff. Dia masuk dipertengahan semester pada tahun ke-6. Aku harap kalian semua bisa berteman dengan baik", Madam Pomfrey menjelaskan kepada semua siswa asrama Huflepuff.

"Tentu saja Prof, gadis cantik memang sudah seharusnya dilindungi",teriak seorang lelaki dari sudut pintu, terlihat sekali kalau dia punya pandangan yang menjijikan.

"Ed, aku harap kau tidak berulah",kata Madam Pomprey mengingatkan.

"Baik madam",kata lelaki yang bernama Ed itu, dia masih tidak berhenti menatap Serafina dari atas sampai bawah, merasa risih dengannya.

Mata Serafina masih mencari-cari sosok Weasley di asrama ini, tapi tak kunjung menemukannya. Dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Weasley bersaudara ada di asrama lain. Sebenarnya dia agak kecewa dengan ini, tapi ya sudahlah, setidaknya mereka masih satu sekolah. Dia berjanji akan mencari mereka waktu berkeliling sekolah.

"Cepat bersiap Sera, beberapa menit lagi kita harus berkumpul di ruang utama",kata Patricia membuyarkan lamunan Serafina.

"Oh, baiklah"Serafina bergegas menyusul Patricia

Di ruang utama, Serafina masih mencari sosok Weasley. Namun belum ada tanda apa-apa, rambut mereka yang merah seharusnya tampak begitu mencolok di banding yang lain, apa ada yang salah dengan matanya?

Prof Dumbledore selaku kepala sekolah Hogwarts memulai ceramahnya, terlihat Mc Gonagall tersenyum mendapati Serafina duduk di barisan asrama Huflepuff, dia memberikan senyuman terbaik untuknya juga.

Sejenak Serafina menajamkan penglihatannya untuk mencari sosok Weasley yang ada di ruangan itu. Weasley si rambut merah, iya, hanya itu yang dia cari sedari tadi.

DAN~ satu kabar baik! Akhirnya dia menemukannya di barisan lain tepatnya di sebelah asrama Huflepuff!

"Kepada siapa kau tersenyum Sera?",tanya Patricia penasaran.

"Oh, tidak ada, hehe", Serafina tampak malu dan melempar pandangannya lagi kearah Prof Dumbledore.

 ***George POV** *****

"Kau tau Fred, kalau aku melihat Prof. Mc Gonagall aku jadi teringat pada Serafina, rasanya belum lama sejak dia menginap di The Burrow",kataku dengan berbisik.

"Aku yakin kau begitu merindukannya, hanya saja kau malu untuk mengakuinya kan?",Fred menyikut lenganku.

 _["Aku memang merindukannya, tapi mulutku tak bisa berkata jujur dengan semua perasaan yang aku miliki. Aku iri pada Fred yang dengan leluasa bisa mengekplorasi perasaannya dengan sangat mudah"]_

Waktu makan akhirnya tiba, inilah saat yang aku tunggu. Dumbledore ceramah begitu lama membuatku kelaparan setengah mati. Dalam sekejap seperti biasa makanan tersaji di depan mata kami. _I love magic_. Semua menikmati makanan, beberapa menuju barisan dari asrama lain untuk sekedar mengobrol atau menyapa, yah, ini adalah waktu santai untuk semua siswa. Para guru pun telah beranjak pergi dari tempatnya. Disela-sela aku mengunyah roti, tiba-tiba aku melihat sesosok gadis dari asrama lain yang mirip sekali dengan Serafina.

Oh tidak! Mungkin aku sudah gila, kini aku melihat Serafina tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat.

"Seseorang, tolong tampar aku, mungkin aku sedang bermimpi sekarang",aku bergumam lirih.

~Uuuuppps, dengan reflek dan kecepatan tanganku, kali ini aku berhasil menangkap tangan seseorang yang ingin menamparku. Iya, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Fred.

" _Hey_ Fred, apakah aku tidak salah lihat? Apakah efek gigitan serangga beracun seminggu yang lalu itu masih ada padaku? Kenapa sepertinya aku melihat Serafina berjalan kesini, apakah itu hantu?",kata George tak berkedip memandang Serafina yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Apa kau sudah gila George?",Fred melihatku heran, dia meletakkan telapak tangannya di keningku.

"Hai semuanya",kata Serafina dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Oh, waw, bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini Sera?",tanya Hermione terkejut.

"Mulai hari ini aku sekolah di sini bersama kalian",kata Serafina bersemangat.

" _Well, sorry_ George, tampaknya ini benar-benar Serafina, Hai Sera",kata Fred memandang Serafina.

"Oh, Hai Fred",Serafina menyapanya balik.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?",tanya Serafina, segera dia duduk di depanku. Aku masih melongo tidak percaya dengan yang aku lihat.

Serafina melambaikan tangannya di depan mukaku, membuatku tersadar.

" _Hey_ George, apakah kau baik-baik saja?",tanya Serafina

"Oh, yeah aku baik-baik saja, sangat baik, haha",aku tersenyum lebar, yah, sedikit dipaksakan.

"Waw, kau bahkan bisa membedakan Fred dan George dalam waktu satu minggu saja, tampaknya Mom harus berguru padamu",Ron bertepuk tangan kagum pada Serafina.

" _George's princess?_ ",tiba-tiba Angelina menyela.

Aku sangat kaget dan tersedak, seketika aku menyumpal mulut Angelina dengan roti gulung besar di tengah meja.

"Apa?",tanya Serafina, tampaknya dia tidak mendengar, syukurlah ruang utama ini cukup berisik untuk dapat mendengar seseorang yang berkata lirih.

"George, aku sudah kenyang, kau tidak perlu menyuapiku dengan roti sebesar ini",kata Angelina kesal. Fred mengetuk kepalaku sebagai balasan. _"Ooouuchh"_

"Oh, hai, salam kenal, aku Serafina", Serafina mengulurkan tangannya pada Angelina

"Hai, aku Angelina"

"Pacar Fred",kata Ginny menambahkan dengan senyuman menyeringai.

"Waw, jadi ini gadis yang sering kau ceritakan Fred? Sangat manis",Serafina tersenyum.

"Jadi kau ada di asrama Huflepuff? Bagaimana ceritanya?",tanya Harry penasaran.

"Sehabis aku pulang dari The Burrow, Mom memberiku kabar gembira, dia berdiskusi dengan Prof Dumbledore sehingga aku bisa sekolah di Hogwarts, bertemu dengan kalian lagi, sangat menyenangkan rasanya. Aku masuk asrama Huflepuff karena Mom pikir aku cocok disitu, kau tau? Aku suka herbologi dan pengobatan. Yah, begitulah caranya aku ada disini. Oh ya, aku ada di tahun ke-6 sekarang",kata Serafina menjelaskan, semua tampak memperhatikan.

"Aku juga menyukai hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan herbologi, tapi aku ada di Griffindor, topi itu bilang aku lebih cocok disini",tiba-tiba Neville angkat bicara.

"Benarkah? Topi yang mana? Oh ya, Siapa namamu?",tanya Serafina

"Dia Neville Longbottom, dan aku Seamus… Seamus Finnigan",Seamus menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada Neville.

" _Hey_ , dia bertanya padaku",ujar Neville kesal.

"Baiklah, salam kenal semuanya, aku Serafina", Serafina membalas dengan senyuman, dia tampak bahagia. Aku terus memandangi wajahnya sampai tiba-tiba Fred menyikutku.

"Apa Fred?",ujarku kesal.

"Dapatkan dia sebelum orang lain yang mendapatkannya, sepertinya kau akan banyak saingan",kata Fred setengah berbisik.

"Kau tau? Aku selalu suka bagian yang menantang",aku begitu meletup.

"Kau di tahun ke-6 kan? Kita bisa sering bertemu, aku, Fred dan George ada di tahun ke-6 juga",kata Angelina

"Waw, bagus", kata Serafina bersemangat.

" _Well Fred_ , tahun ini aku akan berjanji akan menghapus status jombloku",ujarku berbisik pada Fred.

"Semangat yang bagus _brother_ ", Fred menepuk bahuku.

 ***Normal POV** *****

Di pelajaran Ramuan, Prof Snape memperkenalkan Serafina sebagai siswa baru.

"Baiklah semuanya, kita punya selebriti baru disini, namanya Serafina, dia akan bersama kita mulai semester ini, kuharap tidak ada kekonyolan di kelas ini!",Prof Snape menjelaskan sambil melemparkan _death glare_ kepada para siswa yang menatap Serafina. –Kejam-

Beberapa siswa lelaki memandang tanpa berkedip. Apa lagi kalau bukan karena kecantikan Serafina. Tidak mudah untuk berpaling dari wajahnya yang cantik dan terlihat lugu. Selama pelajaran, George lah yang tampak paling tidak konsentrasi, dia selalu mencuri pandang ke arah Serafina. Naasnya dia ketahuan dan pada akhirnya kena marah Prof. Snape dan itu membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian.

"Cukup bagus untuk selebriti pemula",kata Prof Snape memuji Serafina.

"Terimakasih Prof",Serafina tersenyum simpul.

Tampak sekali kalau Serafina sudah mahir mengkomparasi berbagai macam ramuan. Tangannya sudah terlatih untuk meracik ramuan sihir.

"Hari pertamamu berjalan mulus, _congrats_ ",kata Angelina setengah berbisik pada Serafina.

Usai pelajaran, mereka keluar ruangan dan berjalan di koridor sekolah, sekedar melepas penat pasca menguras otak dengan semua Ramuan itu.

"Sera, bisa kau ajari George? Aku khawatir dia tidak akan lulus kalau terus seperti tadi",kata Fred pura-pura bersedih.

"Oh, tentu saja, dengan senang hati",ujar Serafina tertawa renyah.

"Maaf, kami harus pergi duluan, ada beberapa hal yang perlu kami urus, nikmati waktu kalian ya, _bye_ ",Angelina menyela dan menarik Fred tergesa pergi dari George dan Serafina.

"Mmm…. Sera, apakah kau ada kelas setelah ini?",tanya George agak ragu.

"Tidak, kenapa?",Serafina menatap mata George.

"Mmm…. aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan, mungkin kau ingin tau tentang Hogwarts lebih banyak, aku bisa membantumu",kata George menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Aroma mint menguar dari rambut merahnya.

"Tentu saja, _let's go_ ", Serafina menghirup aroma itu, kemudian memegang tangan George, menariknya agar berjalan lebih cepat. George tampak menikmati situasi ini. Mereka berjalan di koridor-koridor. Serafina terus bertanya, namun George tak lelah menjawab semua pertanyaan Serafina. Ketika sampai di halaman, mereka beristirahat.

 ***George POV** *****

Tiba-tiba saja Serafina meletakkan kepala di pundakku.

"Kau tau George, aku begitu merindukan kalian, keluarga kalian sangat kompak dan menyenangkan",kata Serafina menyiratkan sedikit tanda tanya untukku bahwa dia kesepian.

"Benarkah? Apakah itu berarti kau merindukanku juga?",tanyaku polos.

"Tentu Mr Weasley muda", Serafina menjawab sambil menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum.

"Kau tau Sera, akupun sangat merindukanmu",kataku tiba-tiba.

Oh, Demi Janggut Merlin, barusan aku mengatakan hal yang sesuai dengan apa yang hatiku rasakan! Ini benar-benar ajaib!

"Terimakasih George",ujar Serafina sambil mencium pipi kiriku dan berlalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku meletup, kupikir aku sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Aku memegang kembali tempat di mana tadi Serafina menciumku. Oh, pipi ini, aku tak akan mencuci mukaku hari ini. _Fix and Deal!_

 ***Normal POV** *****

"Astaga, apa aku sudah gila? Aku begitu berani mencium pipi George tadi! Aku harap aku tidak terlihat semurahan itu!", Serafina menggumam di kamar, menutup mukanya dengan bantal.

"Kau kenapa Sera?",tanya Patricia heran melihat Serafina tersenyum sendiri.

"Entahlah, jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup kencang ketika bersama George Weasley",kata Serafina spontan. Sepertinya dia kelepasan.

" _Well_ , pantas saja sejak kemarin kau menanyakan tentang Weasley. Ternyata itu sebabnya. Itu namanya jatuh cinta nona",Patricia melirik dari sudut kacamatanya yang tampak melorot.

" _Jatuh cinta?"_

"Sudahlah Patricia aku ingin tidur, _see ya dear_ ",Serafina membalikkan badan dengan pipi bersemu merah karena malu.

Apakah benar yang dikatakan Patricia kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta? Oh apapun itu, jika setiap bunga tidur bisa diputuskan oleh tiap orang, maka malam ini Serafina ingin memimpikan George Weasley.

 _ ***Author Notes:**_

Awww, chapter kali ini memang lebih pendek dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, tapi aku harap kalian suka :)

- **QueenMamba** , makasih ya udah terus baca cerita ini, mungkin kamu bisa kasih ide gitu, pasti bakal asik deh ;)

-Makasih buat **Fresa Phelps** , di tunggu review nya lagi, wah, fansnya Phelps bersaudara ya? :) mereka cakep ya? hehe ups

-Hey **Luna** , my guest, makasih ya udah mampir dan review :)

-Buat semua yang masih terus baca cerita ini, makasih ya, kalau mau kasih kritik nggak papa koq, itu buat aku improve, aku juga masih baru, masih banyak salah tulis disana-sini, dll so please lemme know, I don't mind :)

-Untuk my followers and silent reader (yang nggak aku tahu), Big Hug for you guys~ ^_^

 _*Enjoy Reading*_


	5. Chapter 5

_*****_ _ ****Disclaimer:**_ _  
_ _ **Absolutely**_ _ **JK Rowling**_ _(The real owner for the all of Harry Potter characters. I have nothing_

 _but "Serafina" Haha yay) \\(^_^)/_

 _ *****Starring**_ _: George Weasley & Lucia Anderson (a.k.a Serafina)_

 _ *****Genre**_ _: Romance_

 _ *****Rate**_ _: T_

 _ **Author Notes:**_ _Well, sebelum aku memulai chapter 5 ini, aku mau minta maaf pada semua karena aku merasa bersalah, di chapter 4 aku buat kesalahan besar, ini salahku juga kenapa tidak mengecek lebih teliti. Aku menyebut Madam Pomfrey sebagai Kepala Asrama Huflepuff, pada waktu itu aku benar-benar lupa! Mian, seharusnya Prof. Sprout lah Kepala Asrama Huflepuff. Jadi, mulai sekarang, aku akan menuliskan Prof. Sprout sebagai Kepala Asrama Huflepuff. Maaf, lain kali aku akan lebih teliti, please take a look after me :( moga kalian masih mau terus baca ceritaku, please._

 **"Ini adalah kisah cinta George Weasley, dimana dia berusaha menemukan kembali**

 **cerita cinta yang hampir dilupakannya."**

 **Chapter** **5** **.** **Ramalan**

 ***George POV***

Pagi hari di dekat Menara Astronomi, terlihat Angelina sedang mengobrol dengan Prof. Trelawney, entah apa yang di perbincangkan, tampaknya Angelina terlihat sangat akrab dengan guru ramalannya itu, mereka sedang membuat kesepakatan.

"Fred, lihat itu pacarmu sedang berselingkuh dengan seseorang", kataku sambil menunjuk Angelina dan Prof Trelawney yang sedang berbincang berdua.

"Apa?", kata Fred terlihat memerah dan mencari-cari sosok pacarnya itu

"Well, dasar bodoh, dia masih normal, tidak menyukai sesama jenis, kalau pun iya, tidak mungkin itu yang errr aneh itu", Fred menambahkan kalimatnya ketika dia sudah melihat sosok Angelina dan Prof. Trelawney.

"Well, siapa tahu? Bukankah pacarmu itu juga cukup aneh? Ahaha", kataku meledek

 _-Tuuk-_ aku berhenti tertawa, seseorang mengetuk kepalaku, dan sudah pasti itu Fred, arrgh.

"Ada yang salah di dalam kepalamu George, aku hanya berusaha sedikit membantu", Fred terlihat puas

"Sial, ini sakit, aku bisa jadi bodoh karena sering kau pukuli Fred", kata ku pura-pura sedih

"Kepalamu sudah sering terkena pukulan bludger George, itu bahkan lebih sakit, jangan berpura-pura, kau berhutang 5 galleons atas kebohonganmu", kata Fred meledek

"Yang benar saja, kau yang seharusnya berhutang", kataku mengelak

"Baiklah, kita lihat siapa yang sebenarnya berhutang!"

Aku dan Fred bertengkar lagi dan berguling di rerumputan. Semua orang tampak menyoraki kita berdua.

 ***Normal POV***

Segerombolan siswa tampak sangat antusias menyaksikan perkelahian Fred dan George Weasley. Bukannya mereka jarang melihat pertengkaran si kembar Weasley, tapi ini cukup menyenangkan melihat Weasley bertengkar seringkali hanya karena alasan konyol.

"Hey, untuk alasan apa kali ini mereka bertengkar?",tanya seorang siswa berambut blonde, dia memakali syal biru, sudah pasti dari Ravenclaw

"Entahlah, aku bertaruh 5 galleons untuk Fred, OOOoiiii ayo Fred, hajar dia",kata seseorang yang lain sambil menyoraki.

"Apapun itu, apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan disini! Kalian sangat berisik, kalian seharusnya bersiap untuk kelas", teriak Prof. Trelawney pada segerombolan siswa yang sedang bersorak sorai.

Suara teriakan begitu keras. Seketika itu mereka berhenti dan menyingkir. Menyisakan pemandangan dua pria kembar berambut merah sedang bergulingan di rerumputan.

"Lagi dan lagi",Prof. Trelawney bergumam sambil mendesah.

"Fred!", teriak Angelina terkejut melihat pacarnya lagi-lagi bertengkar dengan saudara kembarnya.

Fred yang mendengar namanya di panggil kemudian terhenyak sesaat, George mengambil kesempatan itu dan~

"Hentikan!", teriak seseorang dengan suara lantang

Serafina, dia berteriak dan berhasil menghentikan George ketika ia hendak menghajar Fred.

George pun terkejut dan memandang asal suara tersebut. Ia melihat Serafina yang terlihat sangat kecewa dengan perbuatannya. Serafina berlari meninggalkan kerumunan dengan sangat kesal.

 ***George POV***

Ini hari yang sangat sial, kenapa Serafina harus melihatku bertengkar dengan Fred? Dia pasti sangat kecewa dengan perbuatanku tadi. Aku menyesal. Baru kemarin rasanya dia mencium pipiku, dan hari ini bukan tidak mungkin dia akan menampar pipiku.

"Hey brother, maaf untuk yang tadi"

"Untuk apa George? Kita kan sudah biasa seperti itu. Mari kita anggap itu adalah cara kita bersenang-senang, kalau pun Mom pikir cara bersenang-senang kita aneh, tapi dia tetap mencintai kita kan? Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan", kata Fred menepuk pundakku dan membuatku lega.

"Thanks Fred"

"Maukah kau membantuku?",tanya Fred padaku

"Well, apapun itu", kataku pada Fred

"Aku ingin tau apa yang Angelina dan lakukan, tidak biasanya mereka terlihat begitu akrab. Aku curiga mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu", kata Fred menerawang ke langit-langit

"Hey brother, aku bercanda tentang Angelina yang berselingkuh dengan Prof. Trelawney, jangan terlalu serius", kataku sedikit meledek

"Apa kau mau mulai lagi George? Aku hanya ingin tau sesuatu", kata Fred menimpali dengan memberiku _death glare_

"Baiklah apapun itu, keingintahuanmu terkadang menyulitkan kita, tapi _demi kau akupun rela mati_ ", aku menirukan suara Angelina dan itu sukses membuat kepalaku kena pukul Fred lagi.

"Hentikan",kataku mengaduh

"Benar, hentikan, kalian sudah terlambat masuk kelas",kata Prof. Mc Gonagall melihatku dan Fred yang masih saja berbincang.

"Baik Prof", aku menyeret Fred berlari meninggalkan Prof. Mc Gonagall yang terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai Kelas Ramalan, Angelina pun terlihat masih mengobrol dengan Prof. Trelawney. Aku dan Fred bersembunyi di balik pintu bermaksud menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Ini, alamatnya, sabtu ini pergilah padanya sendiri, dia mungkin agak sedikit mengerikan", kata Prof. Trelawney

"Tidak masalah Prof, aku bukan orang yang pengecut", kata Angelina terdengar sangat bersemangat

"Itulah kenapa kau ada di Gryffindor", kata sedikit berlinang air mata

.

.

Aku dan Fred meninggalkan kelas dan berlari menuju danau

"George, kau dengar itu?",kata Fred terlihat gelisah

"Iya Fred, aku begitu tidak menyangka bahwa Angelina akan berada dalam kencan buta bersama seseorang yang katakan mengerikan itu",kataku dengan polosnya

"Bukan itu bodoh! Itu bukan kencan buta tampaknya",kata Fred sekali lagi memukul kepalaku.

"Dengar Fred, kalau aku menjadi benar-benar bodoh, kau lah yang pertama kali akan aku salahkan", aku mengusap bagian kepalaku dimana Fred memukulku tadi.

"Pokoknya kau harus membantuku, aku janji akan membantumu mendapatkan Seraf~", kata Fred terputus karena aku menyumpal mulutnya dengan tanganku.

"Apa yang terjadi?Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?", kata Serafina berjalan mendekatiku dan Fred

"Ti.. tidak, kami sedang berbincang, lalu ada lalat yang hampir masuk ke mulut Fred, mulut Fred ini sangat lebar, jadi aku menutup mulutnya, demi menyelamatkannya, kau tahu lalat itu begitu jorok",kataku mencari-cari alasan dan berusaha menangkap beberapa lalat sebagai alibi.

"Ah, tidak perlu sampai menyumpal mulutku begitu, bung", Fred terlihat kesal

"Hehe maaf brother, aku hanya benar-benar _mencintaimu_ ",kataku pada Fred namun mataku tertuju pada Serafina.

"Baiklah, hari sudah semakin siang, waktunya makan siang, sebaiknya kalian kembali ke ruang utama", kata Serafina terdengar datar

"Sure, George's Princess", kata Fred meledekku.

Aku menyikut lengan Fred.

"Awww", Fred pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan

"George", Serafina menatapku tajam

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa", kataku mengelak

Sial, Fred benar-benar mengerjaiku.

.

.

"Hey, bukankah kalian baru selesai dari kelas Ramalan? Patricia bilang kalau kelas Ramalan itu sangat membosankan"kata Serafina

"Patricia? Prefek Girl aneh dari Huflepuff itu?", tanyaku pada Serafina

"Omong-omong dia teman asramaku", jawab Serafina memberiku _death glare_

"Ohh, okay, sorry, hehe",aku benar-benar kelepasan

"Kau tau, dia memang menyebalkan, sudah beberapa kali kita di hukum oleh si keriput Mc Gonagall karena dia melaporkan kita berkeliaran di dekat ruang bawah tanah pada malam hari, padahal ki~",kata Fred dengan lepasnya namun terputus karena menyadari satu hal yang salah. Serafina memberinya tatapan mata tajam.

"Well, _si keriput_ itu juga M.O.M, kau tahu?"kata Serafina kesal

"Oopss, maaf, bercanda"

Aku dan Fred benar-benar kelepasan. Serafina tampak berjalan menjauh karena saking kesalnya pada kami. Hari yang sial.

"Fred, kau janji akan perbaiki ini kan?"kataku pada Fred

"Baiklah, ini juga salahku, tapi ingat perjanjian kita, okay?"

Aku melihat Serafina berjalan dengan cepat di kejauhan, tampaknya seorang siswa berambut blonde dari kelas Ravenclaw mulai mendekatinya, tapi Serafina yang sedang marah justru menghajarnya dengan buku tebal. Serafina meninggalkan Si Blonde Ravenclaw yang malang itu sendiri. Aku berjalan mendekati pria malang itu.

"That's my girl!", aku berkedip pada siswa Ravenclaw yang sedang kesakitan itu dan memandang ke arah Serafina pergi, menginstruksi bahwa gadis itu adalah milikku.

"Awas kau Weasley!", dia pergi dan melemparkan pandangan kesal pada George

"Sudahlah George, ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapar", Fred mengajakku pergi ke ruang utama.

 ***Normal POV***

Di Ruang Utama Hogwarts sudah terlihat banyak siswa berkumpul untuk menikmati makan siang mereka. Menu hari ini memang menggoda, tapi hari ini Serafina masih begitu kesal sehingga dia tidak berselera untuk makan sedikitpun.

"Sera, kenapa kau tidak makan makananmu?", tanya Patricia sambil menyendok supnya

"Mungkin aku hanya kehilangan sedikit nafsu makanku", jawab Serafina datar

"Apakah itu karena George? Kulihat tadi pagi kau begitu kesal melihat dia berkelahi dengan Fred",tanya Patricia

"Bukan hanya itu kau tahu?", jawab Serafina mendesah, dia meletakkan sendoknya lagi di meja makan

"Lalu apa?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku merasa sedih semenjak pagi ini", jelas Serafina

"Ahh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau menemui Prof. Mc. Gonagall pagi buta tadi dan kau terlihat muram setelah itu bahkan sampai saat ini, apa yang begitu mengganggumu?", tanya Patricia lagi.

"Mulai dari mimpi buruk semalam, perbincangan dengan Ibu, maksudku Prof Mc. Gonagall, dan Geo~"Serafina tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Dia mulai berpura-pura menyendok sup dan memakannya.

"Sudahlah, cepat kita makan, kita harus ke kelas selanjutnya tepat waktu kan?", kata Serafina kini tersenyum walau itu terlihat sekali kalau dipaksakan.

Patricia pun terdiam dan tidak berusaha menginterogasinya lagi. Dia justru tersenyum karena melihat sesosok pria berambut merah tengah menatap Serafina dengan cemas dari meja Gryffindor. Well, sepertinya dia pun tahu kalau George begitu peduli pada Serafina. Sangat manis.

.

.

.

Malam hari pun tiba, Hogwarts mulai terlihat sunyi, terutama Asrama Huflepuff berada di bawah tanah, sehingga tak banyak yang tahu tentang Asrama misterius itu, para siswa di Hogwarts tak banyak bercerita tentang asrama mereka. Yeah, seperti rahasia. Namun tetap saja mulut wanita tak bisa diam, beberapa kadang menggosipkan hal aneh tentang asrama. Seperti ada desas desus bahwa untuk memasuki Asrama Ravenclaw, mereka harus memecahkan teka-teki dulu. Sungguh merepotkan bukan? Entah Gosip atau Bukan, tapi Serafina menyukai Hogwarts. Ia nyaman berada di Huflepuff bersama Kepala Asrama ( _AN: Oh, come on, kali ini benar-benar lho! Tidak mau salah sebut lagi hehe_ ;) ) yang mengajar Herbology, itu merupakan kelas favoritnya, seringkali ia meninggalkan kelas paling akhir hanya untuk bertanya tentang hal tambahan.

"Malam ini sedikit dingin", kata Serafina pada Patricia di depan perapian ruang rekreasi Huflepuff.

"Aku bersedia memberikan pelukan gratis untukmu",Ed tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan.

"Tidak perlu, parasit",Patricia tampak marah

Pria berambut coklat itu memang tampan, tapi dia di kenal sebagai playboy. Sudah banyak wanita yang terjebak dengan _parasit_ itu.

"Well, tidak ada yang mengajakmu bicara NONA PREFEK yang SOK PERFECT", kata Ed meledek

"Akuilah kalau kau lah yang SOK PERFECT',Patricia terlihat marah

"Aku memang Perfect, setelah kematian Cedric, akulah yang paling tampan di Asrama ini", kata Ed dengan sombongnya

"Siapa itu Cedric?",tanya Serafina ingin tahu. Nama itu sepertinya sedikit mengganggu pikirannya.

"Cedric Diggory, pria malang pahlawan Huflepuff yang meninggal karena kesalahan Potter", jelas Ed

"Meninggal? Kesalahan Potter? Maksudmu Harry Potter? Jelaskan padaku", tanya Serafina lagi

"Tentu saja Harry Potter, dialah satu-satunya Potter di dunia ini", kata Ed dengan nada meledek

"Hentikan Ed, kita semua tahu kalau itu kesalahan Kau-Tau-Siapa, bukan Harry, Cedric meninggal dengan terhormat sebagai pahlawan, kita bangga padanya, dia bukan pria malang", Patricia menjelaskan dengan nada kesal pada Ed

Serafina merasakan kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Entah kenapa ada rasa yang aneh. Dia merasa pusing.

"Sera, apa kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Patricia khawatir

Serafina terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa hampir pecah.

"Well, sebaiknya kita istirahat sekarang', Patricia menuntun Serafina untuk berjalan ke kamar mereka.

"Hey Sera, maukah kau pergi ke Hogsmeade denganku minggu ini?"tanya Ed

Serafina hanya terdiam, ia merasa sangat pusing.

"Sera sedang sakit, pergilah ke Hogsmeade dengan troll hidung berlendir", kata Patricia sebal. Ed terlihat sangat kesal.

.

.

"Sera, aku akan panggil sehingga dia akan memanggil Madam Pomfrey untuk memeriksamu. Susan, kau jaga dia sebentar, aku harus pergi sekarang untuk melapor, jangan biarkan Si Parasit Ed memasuki kamar para gadis, mengerti?", Patricia menjelaskan.

"Baik, aku mengerti", jawab Susan memutarkan bola matanya mendengar Patricia sedikit mengomel padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Patricia",Serafina menjawab lemah

Tapi Patricia tidak berusaha mendengarkannya dan meninggalkan ruangan. Pintu kamar para gadis tertutup kembali.

"Hey Sera, apakah itu sangat sakit?", tanya Susan

"Begitulah, tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa pening ketika Ed dan Patricia berbicara tentang seseorang bernama Cedric", kata Serafina pelan.

"Oh, Cedric, Si Tampan itu, dia sangat terkenal di Hogwarts, kau tahu? Dia Pahlawan", kata Susan dengan pipi bersemu merah

"Benarkah?", Serafina tersenyum lemah

"Tentu saja, dia sangat tampan dan baik, bukan hanya itu, dia pintar dan merupakan ketua Tim Quidditch Huflepuff, semua gadis tergila-gila padanya", pipi Susan bersemu merah lagi.

"Dan kau menyukainya", Serafina tersenyum

"Itu rahasia, okay?",Susan tampak gugup dan malu

"Tentu saja", Serafina berjanji

"Sayangnya dia harus meninggal secepat itu, dia berkorban untuk Harry. aku begitu sedih", Susan terlihat muram

"Setiap orang akan meninggal, tapi kebaikan seseorang tidak akan pernah mati, jika Cedric adalah seseorang yang sangat baik seperti yang kau ceritakan, maka jangan pernah khawatir, kau tidak pernah kehilangannya", Serafina berusaha menenangkan Susan

 _Cedric, Cedric, Cedric, setiap kali mendengar atau mengucapkan nama itu, rasanya Serafina mengingat sesuatu, tapi entah apa itu_.

 ***George POV***

Di Asrama Gryffindor, semua orang tampaknya sudah mulai tertidur, Ron dengan bodohnya tertidur di depan perapian bersama Harry usai bermain catur.

Aku dan Fred mengendap-endap berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Mau kemana kalian malam-malam begini?", tanya Ginny. Dia hampir membuat jantungku copot.

"Mmm... anu", aku tidak bisa berkata-kata

"Tenang saja adik kecil, kita sedang ada sedikit urusan penting, rahasiakan ini kepada Mom maka kami tak akan memberitahunya bahwa kau sudah pacaran dengan Harry", kata Fred dengan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Harry yang sedang tertidur.

"Umm aku, baiklah, pastikan kalian kembali dengan selamat", kata Ginny gugup

Dia ternyata bangun hanya untuk menyelimuti Harry, sungguh perhatian.

Kami berjalan melewati lorong dan portrait Nyonya Gemuk.

"Fred, sejak kapan kau tau kalau Ginny dan Harry sudah berpacaran?", tanyaku heran

"Tentu saja aku tau, bahkan aku tahu kalau minggu ini Ron berencana mengatakan cintanya pada Hermione", kata Fred dengan sombongnya.

"Darimana kau tau semua itu?",tanyaku semakin heran

"Aku punya informan rahasia", kata Fred dengan entengnya. Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku.

"Okay whatever, btw Fred, apakah kau sudah mengecek lagi bahwa Angelina benar-benar akan pergi ke tempat itu malam ini?,tanyaku pada Fred

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menguntitnya beberapa hari terakhir",kata Fred bangga menunjukkan kertas salinan alamat yang akan dituju oleh Angelina

"Baiklah kalau begitu, cepat selesaikan ini karena aku sudah mulai mengantuk hoaam",kataku berpura-pura menguap.

"Sssstt diam George", Fred menarikku untuk bersembunyi dibalik pintu sebuah ruangan.

"Ada apa Fred? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan", tanyaku heran

"Tutup mulutmu, lihatlah, ada Prefek dari Huflepuff di lorong bawah tanah", Fred mencoba menjelaskan padaku dengan berbisik

"Okay, baiklah... ahhh berarti sangat besar kemungkinan kalau Asrama Huflepuff disekitar sini kan? Mari kita cari tahu sebentar Fred", aku tiba-tiba menjadi sangat bersemangat

"Tidak sekarang brother, kau milikku sekarang, ingat perjanjian kita", kata Fred menarik lenganku menjauh dari Asrama Huflepuff

"Fine", kataku memutar bola mata.

 _Oh, demi Janggut Merlin aku akan mengingat jalan ini, aku akan menemukan Serafina-ku disini suatu saat, gumamku dalam hati_.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah pondok di sekitar Hutan Mangrove, Angelina menghentikan langkahnya, pondok itu terlihat sangat kotor dan kusam dari luar, seperti tak perpenghuni. Angelina mengetuk pintu dan memasuki pondok itu. Terlihat ada seorang nenek bongkok dan mengajaknya masuk. Dari balik pohon, aku dan Fred bersembunyi.

"Well, ternyata dia menemui seorang nenek-nenek Fred, kau tidak perlu secemburu itu", kataku meledek Fred

"Diam kau, aku dengar dari si mulut besar Carl bahwa nenek bongkok itu adalah seorang peramal handal, dia bersembunyi di pondok tua itu agar tak seorangpun mencarinya, ramalannya sangat tepat", Fred masih memperhatikan pondok itu lekat-lekat

"Aku tidak peduli dengan ramalan Fred", kataku bosan

"Kalau dia bisa membantumu memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Serafina dan dirimu di masa depan, tidakkah kau penasaran?"Fred menanyaiku dengan tatapan aneh

"Oke, itu sebuah pengecualian",aku mulai bersemangat

"Hah, dasar kau George, begitu aku sebut namanya, kau bisa berubah 180 derajat", Fred mengolokku.

Kami mengendap-endap di bawah jendela untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka,

"Jadi dia yang menyuruhmu datang kesini?", tanya si nenek bongkok

"Iya, dia mengirim ini padamu", kata Angelina

"Mengapa harus orang lain yang mengirimkannya? Apa dia titip pesan padamu?"tanyanya lagi

"Tidak, dia hanya memintaku memberikan ini",kata Angelina

"Baiklah, terima kasih, aku akan mengantarmu sampai jalan depan, hari sudah larut, tidak baik bagi seorang gadis berjalan sendirian larut malam begini", si nenek mengambil sweater lusuhnya

"Oh iya, dia sebenarnya merindukanmu, namun karena suatu hal dia tak bisa datang dan menyuruhku kemari, kau tahu, tak ada anak yang tak merindukan ibunya setelah sekian lama berpisah", kata Angelina dengan lembut

"Terimakasih",kata si nenek bongkok sedikit terisak

Aku dan Fred terkejut mengetahui kalau nenek bongkok itu adalah Ibu dari Prof. Trelawney. Ketika si nenek bongkok mengantar Angelina ke halaman depan untuk pulang, aku dan Fred menyelinap lewat pintu belakang.

"Lihatlah George, tempat ini dipenuhi barang-barang aneh dan ini cukup menarik", kata Fred

"Kau benar Fred, ada beberapa yang mungkin bisa menginspirasi kita untuk membuat barang baru yang bisa kita jual", kataku

"Lihat George, ada sebuah kuali tua, disini tertulis "Air Masa Depan", instruksinya pikirkan sesuatu, masukkan wajahmu ke kuali berisi air ini dan lihat masa depanmu",kata Fred menjelaskan.

"Tapi ada tulisan "berbahaya" di kuali itu Fred", aku mencoba menjelaskan pada Fred apa yang aku temukan.

Namun Fred tetap bersikeras. Aku hanya melihatnya sambil terbengong.

"George, kau berjagalah, aku akan mencobanya lebih dulu", Fred menceburkan wajahnya ke dalam air suci itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat Fred?",tanyaku

Fred mengangkat kepalanya dan mengusap sisa air di wajahnya.

"Aku tak melihat apapun, hanya gelap, semua terlihat gelap, benda bodoh, aku akan melihat sesuatu yang lain disini"kata Fred

"Biarkan aku mencoba", aku memikirkan tentang Serafina dan sesuatu terjadi. Iya! Aku melihat sesuatu di masa depan.

Start

" _Maukah kau menikah denganku?"_

" _Sudah bertahun-tahun aku menunggumu mengatakan itu"_

.

.

 _Seorang anak perempuan mungil berambut merah memeluk kaki George_

" _Dengar Georgia, ayah akan berangkat bekerja, kita akan menyusulnya nanti jika kau mau"_

" _Toko Sihir Sakti Weasley sangat ramai akhir pekan ini, jagalah kesehatanmu, aku mencintaimu"_

.

.

End

"SIAPA KALIAN? APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISINI?", si nenek bongkok berteriak

"Benda itu sangat berbahaya, kalian tidak seharusnya menggunakan itu!"katanya lagi, dia berusaha memukulkan tongkatnya pada kami. Aku dan Fred berlari keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri.

 ***Normal POV***

"Dasar anak-anak bodoh, semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada kalian, aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan benda ini", si nenek terisak

Malam itu adalah malam yang indah untuk George, di tengah pelarian mereka, George terus menerus tersenyum dan itu membuat Fred merasa terganggu, mungkin saja George meminum cairan di dalam kuali tua itu dan kemudian mabuk atau apalah.

Ketika mereka sampai di koridor bawah tanah, terdengar beberapa langkah kaki. Fred menarik George untuk bersembunyi. Ternyata langkah kaki itu berasal dari Mc. Gonagall, Madam Pomfrey dan Prof. Sprout.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu Pompie", kata Mc Gonagall pada madam Pomfrey

"Tidak masalah, hanya saja melihat anak itu, sepertinya mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang ku kenal, bukankah kau bilang anak angkatmu itu hilang ingatan?", tanya Madam Pomfrey

"Iya benar, aku masih menyelidiki apa yang terjadi padanya, namun aku belum begitu yakin dengan informasi yang aku dapat, aku khawatir dia akan cemas dan sakit seperti sekarang", Mc Gonagall terlihat muram

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya" Prof. Sprout menambahkan

"Terimakasih, aku benar-benar sangat berterimakasih, ingatlah untuk menjaga rahasia ini",kata Mc Gonagall menerangkan.

"Tentu saja", kata Madam Pomfrey dan bersamaan.

George dan Fred mendengar percakapan mereka, bagi Fred, rahasia itu sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinganya karena ia sudah mendengar cerita Mc. Gonagall tentang Serafina sebelumnya, namun bagi George, apa yang baru saja di dengarnya barusan adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Mereka merahasiakan itu semua dari George.

 ***George POV***

"Kau dengar itu? Serafina adalah gadis yang mengalami hilang ingatan, aku tidak salah dengar kan Fred?", tanya ku pada Fred

"Iya, itu semua benar, Prof. Mc Gonagall sudah menceritakannya pada kita semua yang ada di The Burrow kecuali kau, karena kau sakit waktu itu dan~ ",jawab Fred namun aku memotong perkataannya

"Apa? Kalian sudah tahu hal ini sejak awal dan kalian tidak memberi tahuku? Ini benar-benar tidak adil, Kenapa kalian semua merahasiakan ini dariku?", aku kesal pada Fred

"Maafkan aku brother, aku tau kau begitu mencintainya, itulah sebabnya kita tak mau menyakitimu dengan mengatakan hal malang yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Serafina", suara Fred terdengar sedih

"Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur, aku sangat lelah", aku berpura-pura tidur membelakangi tempat tidur Fred.

Malam itu aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, aku memikirkan tentang Serafina. Pantas saja pertama kali aku mengenalinya sebagai gadis dari sekolah Beauxbatons dari seragam yang dia pakai di Diagon Alley, dan juga sangat aneh ketika tiba-tiba dia menjadi anak angkat Prof. Mc Gonagall dan berada di The Burrow saat liburan, itu semua terdengar aneh, tapi dengan bodohnya aku tidak peka dan tidak berusaha menanyakan tentang keanehan itu. Aku benar-benar mencintai Serafina, tapi aku tidak tau kalau hidupnya selama ini menderita. Pantas saja beberapa hari yang lalu waktu dia bertemu denganku, dia bilang dia sangat merindukanku dan keluargaku, Dia sungguh gadis malang yang kesepian. Sungguh bodohnya aku. Aku seharusnya melindunginya dan tidak membuatnya kesal, aku merasa bersalah.

 ***Author Notes:**

Makasih buat semua yang masih setia baca lanjutan cerita ini. Semoga kalian suka chapter ini :) Lemme know what do you think about this chapter, okay? :)

- **QueenMamba** : Aku lebih suka Serafina di Huflepuff, soalnya dia itu cocok disitu, "setia dan toleransi" lagian jarang-jarang ada yang bahas tentang Asrama Huflepuff kan? Hehe but makasih ya atas reviewnya selalu, di tunggu review selanjutnya :)

-My guest **Luna** : Iya sabar ya, masih dalam proses dulu, ntar kalo buru-buru jadian jadinya nggak asik, hehe keep reading ya :)

- **Thanks for all** , makasih ya masih mau baca lanjutan cerita ini, kalian adalah harapanku melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya :D


	6. Chapter 6

_*****_ _ ****Disclaimer:**_ _  
_ _ **Absolutely**_ _ **JK Rowling**_ _(The real owner for the all of Harry Potter characters. I have nothing_

 _but "Serafina" Haha yay) \\(^_^)/_

 _ *****Starring**_ _: George Weasley & Lucia Anderson (a.k.a Serafina)_

 _ *****Genre**_ _: Romance_

 _ *****Rate**_ _: T_

 ***Author Notes** : Lagi dan lagi, aku minta maaf kalau di chapter 5 aku melakukan banyak kesalahan ketik, setelah aku baca ulang ternyata banyak kata yang hilang pula, ya ampun aku menyesal karena lagi lagi nggak teliti, jujur aja ketika ngetik itu aku lagi bener-bener galau jadi nggak begitu konsen :( Tapi, tapi, tapi, kalian tetep mau baca kan lanjutan ceritanya, please I'm begging :) oke, langsung aja ya ke chapter 6, here you go:

 **"Ini adalah kisah cinta George Weasley, dimana dia berusaha menemukan kembali**

 **cerita cinta yang hampir dilupakannya."**

 **Chapter** **6** **.** **"** _ **I feel the**_ _ **butterflies on my stomach**_ **"**

 ***George POV***

Setahuku hari ini adalah hari minggu, tetapi Asrama Gryffindor begitu ramai di pagi hari, entah apa yang di pikirkan orang-orang itu sehingga mereka rela bangun sepagi ini untuk hanya sekadar hari libur. Mereka biasanya berbaring lebih lama di ranjang ketika akhir pekan.

"Semalaman aku tak bisa memejamkan mataku sedetikpun, otakku terus memikirkan Serafina, tapi sekarang, saat ku pikir aku mulai mengantuk, orang-orang itulah yang mulai menggangu tidurku, aku lelah", aku menggumam sendiri di balik selimut tidurku.

dan _Ouuchhhh_ tiba-tiba saja aku mendarat di lantai, siapa yang dengan beraninya menyeretku ke lantai! dan~

"Hey, brother, bangun", Fred berteriak dan ternyata dialah yang membuatku terjatuh dari ranjang.

"Ada apa Fred?",jawabku enggan

"Tidakkah kau penasaran?",tanya Fred

"Tentang apa?"aku bertanya pada Fred dengan nada bosan

"Tentang Ron!"

"Ron siapa?"

"Tampaknya otakmu belum 100% terkoneksi George, tentu saja Ronald Weasley, adik kita!", kata Fred mengetuk kepalaku

"Okay, Okay, apa yang terjadi dengan Ron?", aku mulai penasaran

"Dia sedang melakukan hal konyol di bawah sana, cepat kau turun ke Ruang Rekreasi",kata Fred sambil menarik tanganku. Aku berjalan terhuyung-huyung karena aku belum sepenuhnya sadar namun Fred menarikku dengan cepat.

Dari tangga tempatku berdiri, bisa kulihat kalau Seamus sedang bersorak untuk seseorang, dan sepertinya Harry pun sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Apa yang terjadi? Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat Ron karena saking ramainya gerombolan manusia di Ruang Rekreasi. Tampaknya mereka semua masih mengenakan piyama. Benar kan, ini memang seharusnya masih waktu untuk tidur. Well, tunggu dulu, semua memakai piyama kecuali Ron! Ya! Aku bisa melihat Ron kali ini.

dan~ ahahahaha!

"Apa yang Ron lakukan dengan pakaian konyol itu, Fred? Katakan padaku kalau ini nyata, ahahaha", aku tertawa setelah melihat Ron mengenakan pakaian aneh di pagi buta begini.

"Adik kita sedang berlagak seperti orang konyol dari dunia Muggle Bung! Ooiii Ron! Our Prince, ahaha",jelas Fred sambil berteriak, semua orang yang ada di Ruang Rekreasi tertawa.

Ku lemparkan arah pandanganku kepada seseorang yang tepat berdiri di depan Ron, yeah, Hermione, dia terlihat sangat kesal melihat Ron.

"Ron, kau membuatku malu!", pipi Hermione tampak memerah

"Aku tahu kalau ini mungkin sangat memalukan, tapi aku melakukan semua ini demi kau, Mione", kata Ron merasa bersalah.

"Kau bilang padaku kalau kau menyukai tokoh Pangeran dari buku Muggle yang sering kau baca, itulah kenapa aku berpikir sepertinya ini akan cocok, tapi maafkan aku, mungkin pakaian ini sedikit tidak cocok", jelas Ron lagi, dia terlihat sedih.

"Dasar bodoh, yang kau pakai itu pakaian badut, bukan pangeran! keduanya benar-benar berbeda!", Hermione berteriak kesal

Orang-orang mulai menertawai Ron lagi. Collin Creeveey pun memotret Ron dengan penuh semangat. Sekarang orang yang suka melakukan paparazzi pada Harry itu pun mulai menyukai topik Ron si Badut. Ini benar-benar sangat lucu, setelah tragedi tuxedo bau itu, sekarang Ron terjebak pada tragedi salah kostum. Dia kelewat parah!

"Tapi kata Dean, ini~ heeeeyyy Dean!", Ron mencari-cari sosok Dean dengan wajah memerah, dia terlihat sangat marah.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak ada info yang gratis, tapi kau terus memaksa, beginilah jadinya ahahaha", Dean tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia berlari melewatiku untuk menghindari Ron.

"Hey Dean, kerja bagus", kata Fred ber-high five dengan Dean Thomas.

"Aku membencimu Ron", kata Hermione sambil menangis terisak

"Dengarkan aku Hermione, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Sungguh aku tak berniat untuk membuatmu malu, hanya saja aku pikir kau akan suka, mana aku tau kalau Dean akan menipuku, belum lagi soalan mengapa semua orang sudah bangun di pagi buta ini, aku pikir Ruang Rekreasi masih sepi, sehingga aku mengajakmu kesini, tapi ternyata mereka sudah bersembunyi di balik pintu dan sofa kemudian mengejutkanku, entah siapa yang membocorkan rahasia ini, ku pikir itu Harry, tapi aku tak mungkin menuduhnya, karena dia pun tidak tahu kalau aku akan menyatakan cintanya padamu pagi ini, sungguh aku hanya menulis di buku diary ku, aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan menjadi semarah ini",Ron menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan satu nafas.

"Shhh aku yang memberitahu orang-orang kalau Ron akan menyatakan cintanya pada Hermione pagi ini", Fred berbisik dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku melotot padanya, dasar Fred.

"Maafkan aku Hermione, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, tolong jangan membenciku", Ron terlihat sedih. Tetapi orang-orang justru bersorak sorai. "Woooooo"

"Kau memang bodoh Ron, tidak bisakah kau bertingkah seperti orang normal? Aku benar-benar malu, tapi... sungguh aku bisa melihat ketulusanmu, kau hanya begitu unik, karena itulah sebenarnya aku pun mencintaimu", Hermione mengusap air matanya. Ron memeluk dan mencium Hermione tepat di bibirnya. Orang-orang mulai bersorak, Colin dengan sigap menangkap momen langka itu. Satu lagi pasangan dari Gryffindor.

Kuakui itu memang cara yang buruk untuk menyatakan cinta pada seorang gadis, tapi lihatlah, itu berakhir manis bukan? Jujur, ini sangat menginspirasiku untuk melakukan sesuatu. _Thanks brother_ ~

 ***Normal POV***

"Minerva, sudahkah kau pastikan bahwa ini adalah tongkat sihir milik Serafina?", tanya Prof. Dumbledore pada Mc Gonagall dengan nada serius.

"Tentu sudah, aku temukan itu bersama dengan Serafina yang terikat di pinggiran danau, aku pun sudah memastikannya di Kementrian Sihir untuk mengecek kembali kepemilikan dari tongkat sihir ini", Mc. Gonagall menjawab dengan pasti.

"Ketika kau pinjam tongkat sihir ini dari Serafina, apakah dia curiga atau menanyakan sesuatu padamu?", tanya Prof. Dumbledore lagi.

"Tentu saja, dia bertanya untuk apa aku meminjam tongkat sihirnya, lalu ku pastikan kalau aku memberikannya jawaban yang paling bagus yang bisa kudapat waktu itu", Mc Gonagall menjelaskan.

"Kuharap alasannya bukan karena aku",Prof. Dumbledore melirik curiga pada Mc Gonagall

"Cuma kaulah alasan yang paling tepat untukku bisa mengambil tongkat itu darinya Albus", jelas Mc Gonagall.

"Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku ijinkan", Prof. Dumbledore tersenyum sambil membenarkan kacamata berbentuk setengah bulan purnama miliknya itu.

"Masuklah Mr. Ollivander", kata Prof. Dumbledore lagi

Pintu ruangan kepala sekolah terbuka dengan sendirinya dan muncullah Mr. Ollivander, pria berjenggot putih tipis dan berjubah lusuh melintas masuk dari balik pintu yang berbentuk burung phoenix itu.

"Terimakasih Albus", kata Mr. Ollivander dengan suara parau

"Minerva, tolong berikan tongkat itu pada Ollivander, biarkan dia memeriksanya", Prof. Dumbledore memberi perintah pada Mc Gonagall

Mc Gonagall memberikan tongkat sihir milik Serafina pada Mr. Ollivander.

Mr. Ollivander memeriksa tongkat itu dengan tangannya yang sudah terlihat semakin keriput disana sini. Walaupun begitu, namun tangannya masih begitu peka dalam hal pendeteksian. Dia dapat merasakan dan mengetahui komponen dari sebuah tongkat sihir dengan baik.

"Tongkat ini terbuat dari beberapa helai rambut unicorn yang langka, tipikal tongkat sihir yang biasanya di miliki kaum Veela", kata Mr. Ollivander menjelaskan.

"Sudah aku duga, dia sepertinya memang keturunan Veela", Mc Gonagall menginterupsi

"Baiklah, sebenarnya tongkat siapa ini Albus? Beberapa bulan terakhir ini ada kasus penculikan Veela, mungkinkah tongkat ini milik salah satu Veela yang terlibat kasus penculikan itu?", tanya Mr. Ollivander yang terlihat penasaran

"Benar sekali Ollivander, si pemilik tongkat ini adalah korban dari kasus penculikan tersebut", Prof. Dumbledore menjelaskan

"Apakah si pemilik tongkat ini sudah mati?", tanya Mr. Ollivander lagi

"Belum, dia adalah satu-satunya korban yang selamat dari penyergapan yang di lakukan oleh Death Eater, entah bagaimana dia lolos, tapi setahuku dia dapat dijadikan saksi di persidangan, kita harus membuktikan pada Kementrian bahwa Voldemort lah dalang dari semua ini", Prof. Dumbledore menjelaskan dengan nada serius.

"Lalu dimana korban yang selamat itu?", tanya Mr. Ollivander

"Dia aman bersamaku", jawab Prof. Dumbledore

 ***George POV***

"George, ayo kita berlatih Quidditch, minggu depan kita ada pertandingan dengan Huflepuff", kata Fred sambil bersiap-siap.

"Aku lupa kita ada latihan hari ini Fred, aku begitu lelah, aku benar-benar tidak tidur semalaman, di tambah lagi tadi pagi Ron~ hooaamm", aku begitu mengantuk dan kembali meringkuk di ranjangku

"Ayolah George, tidak biasanya kau menolak untuk berlatih Quidditch", kata Fred menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku agar aku beringsut dari ranjang

"Baiklah", aku turun dari ranjang dan bersiap-siap

Aku benar-benar mengantuk, mataku setengah terpejam, aku berjalan sekenanya, dan menyeret sapu terbangku dengan lemah. Aku berjalan melewati koridor dan ku dengar beberapa siswa mulai menggosip tentangku, beberapa mengomentari tentang rambutku yang acak-acakan dan yang lainnya membicarakan cara berjalanku yang seperti zombie.

"George, cepatlah, kita tak punya banyak waktu, hari ini jadwal latihan Quidditch untuk Gryffindor cuma 2 jam saja, setelah itu Slytherin akan mengambil alih lapangan, aku tidak suka beradu mulut dengan mereka, apalagi dengan Si mulut bau Marcus ", kata Fred panjang lebar

"Fine, aku mengerti Fred", jawabku dengan memutar bola mata

"Hey George, bersemangatlah, ku pikir kau akan suka berlatih Quidditch hari ini, akan ada kejutan", Fred melirik ku dengan tatapan mencurigakan.

Kulihat Angelina sudah menunggu di lapangan bersama dengan Harry dan Ron juga beberapa yang lain termasuk Katie Bell, oh aku tidak suka dia, tangannya kadang bergerak seperti gurita ketika di dekatku, itu membuatku risih. Ron terlihat sangat senang karena dia telah resmi berpacaran dengan Hermione, dia terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali sejak Hermione berkata kalau dia akan menyaksikan latihan Quidditch kali ini. Kejadian konyol tadi pagi ternyata sudah dia lupakan rupanya.

"Hey kalian terlambat",Angelina terlihat kesal

"Maafkan kami sayang, ini semua salah George, dia seperti melekat di ranjang",jawab Fred dengan melirikku

"Lihatlah kau George, kau terlihat sangat berantakan", kata Angelina mengejekku

"Hari ini kita akan berlatih Quidditch, bukan untuk pesta dansa", aku sangat kesal

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tawa kecil dari seseorang di belakangku, berani-beraninya dia menertawakanku. Biar aku lihat siapa si pemberani ini~

Oopss, si pemberani itu ternyata ... Se... Serafina.

"Ahh, ahahaha Well, aku hanya lebih suka tampil apa adanya guys", aku berusaha mencari-cari alasan agar terlihat bagus di depan Serafina, aku harap aku cukup berhasil.

"Kau tetap terlihat tampan George", tiba-tiba Katie Bell berbicara dan menggandeng lenganku.

Gawat, Serafina melihat Katie Bell menggandeng lenganku. Aku segera menyingkirkan tangan guritanya dari lenganku. Tapi Serafina berbalik dan menggandeng tangan Hermione, dia berjalan ke kursi penonton bersama Hermione. Ku harap aku tak membuat Serafina bertambah kesal.

"Sudah kubilang kau akan menyukai latihan kali ini", Fred berbisik dan menyikut lenganku

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Serafina akan datang? Kalau kau bilang dia akan datang, setidaknya aku akan tampil sedikit lebih baik", akupun berbalik berbisik pada Fred dan memberikan _death glare_ padanya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, kau ingat?", Fred berkedip padaku dan terbang meninggalkanku dengan sapu terbangnya.

Aku mengikuti Fred dan bersiap-siap. Harry memberikan aba-aba dan memulai latihan.

 ***Normal POV***

Di kursi penonton, Serafina dan Hermione duduk bersebelahan, Hermione tampak bahagia sekali pagi ini. Dia bahkan mengepang rambutnya, dan memakai lipstick tipis untuk bibirnya.

"Benarkah yang aku dengar pagi ini, Mione?", tanya Serafina penasaran

"Tentang apa?", mata Hermione masih terus memandang ke arah Ron terbang dengan sapunya.

"Tentu saja kau dan Ron, maksudku, kalian sudah resmi berpacaran? orang-orang di setiap koridor mulai membicarakan kalian sejak tadi pagi",Serafina bertanya lagi

"Berita cepat menyebar ya", tiba-tiba Ginny datang dan duduk disebelah mereka

"Mmmm begitulah", pipi Hermione mulai memerah, tanda bahwa itu adalah jawaban iya dari pertanyaan yang di ajukan Serafina.

"Itu sangat manis, andai saja Geo~", kata Serafina terputus, George terbang melewati kursi penonton untuk memukul bludger. Pukulannya terdengar sangat keras.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi, Sera?", tanya Hermione ingin memastikan

"Ah tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hehe", Serafina tersenyum simpul

Ginny menatap Serafina dengan pandangan curiga.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Mc Gonagall sedang memandang Serafina yang sedang duduk di kursi penonton, dia terlihat bahagia. Itu cukup membuat Mc Gonagall merasa tenang. Ada rasa lega mengetahui bahwa Serafina ada di Hogwarts dan dia bisa memastikan kalau Serafina baik-baik saja, tapi di lain sisi, Mc Gonagall merasa sedih karena Serafina masih kehilangan ingatannya.

 ***George POV***

"Hey Ron, jaga gawangmu dengan benar!", Harry mulai berteriak karena Ron sangat tidak berkonsentrasi.

"Hermione tidak akan kemana-mana adik kecil, dia masih terus memandangimu dari kursi penonton, kau tidak perlu takut dia akan melirik pria lain, setahuku dia cuma tertarik pada pria aneh, dan kaulah satu-satunya pria aneh disini, ahaha", aku mulai mengejek Ron

"Diam George, apa kau pikir kau bermain sebagus itu?", Ron mulai menggertakku

"Aku memang tidak bermain terlalu bagus hari ini, karena aku benar-benar kurang tidur brother",kataku berusaha mengatakan yang sebenarnya

"Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan gadis itu",Fred tiba-tiba menyela

"Siapa?",kataku sambil memandang Serafina dari kejauhan

"Aku tidak perlu bertanya, matamu sudah menjawabnya untukku", Fred menepuk pundakku dan terbang mendekati tanah.

"Baiklah, latihan untuk hari ini sudah selesai, trims untuk hari ini, good job guys", kata Harry menginstruksi, dia ber- _toss_ dengan semua pemain.

.

.

.

"George, sore ini aku akan ke Three Broomstick bersama Angelina, apakah kau ingin ikut?, tanya Fred padaku

"Kalian akan berkencan, kenapa kau harus mengajakku?", aku merasa konyol dengan pertanyaan Fred

"Ahaha, baiklah, aku cuma ingin menggodamu brother", kata Fred sambil menepuk pundakku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

Kulihat Serafina sedang berbincang bersama Hermione dan Ginny, mereka terlihat sangat akrab, seperti saat pertama kali aku melihat dia di The Burrow waktu itu. Ah iya, sore ini Fred akan pergi berkencan, aku pasti akan punya waktu sendiri, mungkin lebih baik aku mengajak Serafina jalan-jalan sore ini. Ide yang bagus. Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat.

"Mmmm Hey Sera, mmm... apa kau suka permainanku tadi?", tanyaku hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi saja

"Mmmm... Yeah, tentu... tentu saja, kau pemukul yang handal, itu sangat mmmm... sangat keren menurutku", kata Serafina malu-malu, pipinya mulai memerah.

"Baiklah, take ur time brother, ayo kita pergi ke perpustakaan Mione, sampai jumpa Sera", kata Ginny sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

Hermione dan Ginny meninggalkan kami berdua, aku semakin gelisah. Mungkin aku terlihat begitu kikuk sekarang, tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan sore. Iya, cuma jalan-jalan koq, berdua, Well apapun itu, kenapa rencana ini terdengar seperti kencan? Aku tiba-tiba mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Mm... Sera, apakah sore ini kau ada rencana?", tanyaku pelan

"Mmmm... tidak, kenapa?"

"Bukankah bosan kalau kau harus menghabiskan sore ini sendiri? Aku rasa mmmm...jalan-jalan sore mungkin akan jadi hal yang cukup mmmm... menyenangkan", tanyaku lagi, aku yakin mukaku sekarang semerah rambutku.

"Berdua denganmu?",pertanyaan Serafina membuat pipiku semakin memerah karena malu

"Mmm... kalau kau tak keberatan",jawabku pelan

Tiba-tiba Serafina menjinjitkan kedua kakinya dan mencium pipiku, lagi!

"Tentu saja", dia tersenyum sangat manis dan meninggalkan aku yang sedang mematung seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku.

Demi Janggut Merlin, akhirnya aku akan berkencan juga!

Hari sudah menjelang sore, Fred tampaknya sudah siap untuk acara kencannya di Three Broomstick. Aku berpura-pura tidur sampai aku mendengar pintu kamar tertutup kembali. Tanda bahwa Fred sudah pergi.

"Baiklah, Three Broomstick, itu adalah tempat yang harus aku hindari sore ini, aku tak ingin bertemu dengan Fred dan Angelina disana", gumamku sambil memakai sweater biru kesukaanku. Mom bilang aku terlihat tampan memakai itu.

"Kau mau kemana George?", tanya Ron yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamarku

"Bukan urusanmu",kataku sambil menyisir rambutku

"Kau pasti akan pergi berkencan, tidak biasanya kau serapi ini dan bahkan waw kau menyisir rambutmu! Kapan kau terakhir kali melakukan itu? Bahkan aku sudah lupa!", Ron menyindirku rupanya

"Berhenti menyindirku, apa maumu?"

"Aku cuma ingin beberapa bola-bola letup yang kau jual beberapa waktu lalu, tolonglah, ini demi pacarku, please",Ron berpura-pura memelas

"Tidak, itu sudah habis", kataku mengelak

"Tidak mungkin, kemarin aku melihat kau masih memiliki satu kantung penuh",Ron ternyata tau itu.

"Well, itu sudah dipesan",kataku sambil mengedipkan mata

"Demi adikmu George", Ron masih memohon

"Untuk kali ini tidak, _bye_ adikku, aku ada urusan penting sekarang",kataku sambil melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari kamarku

"Oooii George, Si gadis Veela itu sedang menunggumu di dekat ruang utama",Ron tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Velaa?",kataku menggumam

"Ooouuucchhh", tiba-tiba kudengar Ron mengaduh, entah apa yang di maksud Ron. Tapi ketika aku menengok ke arah Ron, aku melihat Hermione memukul kepala Ron, sangat keras. Hm, mencurigakan.

 ***Normal POV***

George berjalan secepat mungkin di sekitar koridor, segera ia mencari-cari sosok Serafina di antara kerumunan para siswa. Akhirnya ia menemukan sosok gadis mungil yang ia cari di dekat ruang utama. Tepat seperti apa yang dikatakan Ron, George berpikir sejenak, Ron menyebut tentang Veela, apakah Serafina itu seorang Veela? Entahlah, apapun itu George melihat Serafina membawa keranjang makanan. Dia terlihat seperti akan piknik. Jujur Serafina mulai terlihat seperti Molly Weasley, tapi terus terang saja itu bukan ide yang buruk bagi George.

"Itu dia", kata George dalam hati. George berjalan melambat dan berhenti tepat di depan Serafina berdiri.

"Hai George", Serafina menyapa George

"Hai Sera, maaf aku terlambat, ada eerrr sedikit urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dulu", kata George sedikit terengah-engah.

"No problem", Serafina tersenyum manis pada George, itu sukses membuat pipi George memerah.

"Okay, omong-omong kau mau mengajakku kemana sore ini?", tanya Serafina penasaran

"Mmmm... mari kita ke suatu tempat, aku ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu",jawab George. George mengeluarkan gulungan perkamen berisi peta.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana George?",tanya Serafina lagi

"Kau pasti akan suka, aku sudah pergi kesana beberapa kali bersama Fred, jadi kau tenang saja, kita tak mungkin tersesat",George mencoba meyakinkan Serafina bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu", Serafina tersenyum tanda dia setuju.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai pada tempat yang ada di peta. Hanya sekitar 30 menit setelah mereka melewati danau, yeah di situlah tempatnya. Ada sebuah padang rumput kecil di dekat Hutan, memang terlihat sedikit tak terawat karena tempat itu jarang di kunjungi oleh manusia, beberapa sulur panjang juga menutupi tempat yang indah itu sehingga orang-orang tak begitu memperhatikan dengan teliti.

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai, Ini adalah tempat rahasia yang ku maksud",kata George menyibakkan sulur yang melintang di pepohonan.

"Waw, ini sungguh tempat yang indah George", mata Serafina mengelilingi pemandangan disekitarnya, dia benar-benar takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, mmmm bahkan ini tempat yang sangat tepat untuk berpiknik Madam", kata George mengedipkan matanya pada Serafina.

"Iisshh apa kau mengejekku karena ini terlihat seperti kencan yang norak, eh? aku tahu ide berpiknik ini konyol", Serafina pura-pura cemberut

"Aku pikir itu bukan ide yang buruk, lagi pula sekarang aku mulai lapar karena kita berjalan cukup jauh tadi", kata George sambil mengusap perutnya, membuat Serafina tertawa.

George dan Serafina duduk didekat pohon besar, beberapa bunga tumbuh dengan liar, namun mereka tetap cantik.

"Baiklah apa yang kau punya?",kata George tak sabar melihat isi di dalam keranjang piknik milik Serafina

Serafina mengeluarkan roti almond tabur keju, kesukaannya dan George.

"Kau yang membuatnya?", tanya George

"Iya, aku menyusup ke dapur dan membuat ini, beruntunglah para peri tidak melaporkanku pada kepala sekolah", kata Serafina malu-malu

"Ini sangat lezat, kau beruntung, para peri biasanya sangat menjengkelkan, terakhir kali aku menyusup ke dapur, mereka melempariku dengan kuali besi",kata George dengan memperagakan bagaimana para peri itu melemparinya dengan kuali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dapur?",tanya Serafina

"Aku hanya lapar dan ingin mengambil sedikit makanan, tapi mereka terlalu pelit",jawaban George membuat Serafina tertawa.

George makan dengan lahap dan menyisakan beberapa remah roti di pakaiannya.

"Lihatlah, kau mulai terlihat seperti bayi besar", Serafina terkikik geli melihat tingkah George.

"Hey Sera, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu", kata George sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya.

"Apa itu?", tanya Serafina

"Kau lihat saja", jawab George sambil tersenyum

.

.

George mengeluarkan sesuatu mirip bola-bola kecil dari kantung beludrunya. George mengucapkan mantra dan bola-bola itu meletup di langit yang mulai terlihat temaram. Kerlipan cahaya dari bola-bola itu membentuk kumparan berbagai bentuk yang sangat cantik.

"Waw, itu sangat cantik George", Serafina terlihat sangat takjub untuk kedua kalinya setelah dia sampai di tempat itu.

"Yeah, itu salah satu benda yang berhasil aku buat dan Fred, kami hanya membuat sedikit, kau beruntung bisa melihatnya",kata George menjelaskan

"Kau yang membuat itu? Kau benar-benar genius George", Serafina menepuk lengan George tanda bangga

"Begitulah", jawab George dengan sedikit bangga hati

but~

"Ooouuchhh"

Tiba-tiba bola-bola letup itu jatuh dan menyerang George dan Serafina, bola-bola itu mengenai kulit George dan Serafina, itu terasa sangat geli, George dan Serafina bergulingan di rerumputan.

Akhirnya bola-bola letup itu berhenti menggelitiki mereka setelah George mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

"Baiklah, aku akui aku tidak sebagus itu, ahaha"

"Tidak, kau masih cukup bagus koq", kata Serafina memuji

"Ahaha, thanks", George memasang wajah bangga

Mereka berbincang sembari berbaring di rerumputan.

"George"

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih untuk membawaku kesini, terimakasih untuk memperlihatkanku benda yang sebagus itu, ku pikir awalnya aku sudah membuat kencan ini terlihat kuno dengan mengajakmu berpiknik, kuakui ideku memang benar-benar kuno, tapi kau membuat ini lebih menarik dan manis, terimakasih George", Serafina memegang tangan George dengan lembut.

"Kau tau, ini adalah kencan pertamaku, dan aku sungguh sangat menyukainya",George menggenggam tangan Serafina erat.

"Benarkah?", tanya Serafina heran

"Iya, aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku dengan Fred, aku bahkan tak pernah punya pacar sekalipun", pipi George terlihat memerah

"Mmm, kau masih beruntung, aku tidak tau kalau ini kencan pertamaku atau bukan, aku bahkan tidak pernah ingat siapa diriku yang sebenarnya",roman muka Serafina terlihat muram seketika

"Bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?",tanya George sambil memandang Serafina yang mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Aku kehilangan ingatanku, Mc Gonagall menemukanku di dekat danau dengan keadaan terikat dan bersimbah darah, aku tak ingat kejadian apapun sebelum itu, termasuk namaku yang sebenarnya, kemudian Mc Gonagall memberiku nama Serafina dan merawatku, begitulah caranya aku ada disini, sungguh dalam hati kecilku aku selalu ingin tau apa yang terjadi padaku, andai waktu bisa berputar kembali, ku harap aku punya kesempatan kedua",jawab Serafina, dia menangis sesenggukan.

"Kau tau, aku tidak peduli darimana asalmu, bagaimana kau di masa lalu, atau siapapun kau... yang ku tau, aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku, aku berjanji akan menjagamu seumur hidupku", George memeluk Serafina dengan erat.

Kata-kata itu terlepas begitu saja dari mulut George dengan mudahnya, entah sejak kapan, namun hanya dengan gadis itu ia mampu mengutarakan semua isi hatinya dengan jujur semudah itu.

.

.

.

.

 _ ***Author Notes:**_

\- **QueenMamba** , makasih ya masih terus baca ceritaku, thanks juga buat reviewnya, aku akan terus lanjutin cerita ini :)

\- Buat semua, maaf ya kalau chapter 6 ini mungkin agak telat update nya dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, bukan maksud hati, tapi minggu ini aku bener-bener sibuk :(

\- I'm open minded, so lemme know what do you think about this chapter :)

\- For all; followers, silent readers, my guests, thanks for keep reading this story, I hope you guys be happy with this chapter, kalian adalah harapanku untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini, hiks * _big hug_ * satu-satu.


	7. Chapter 7

_*****_ _ ****Disclaimer:**_ _  
_ _ **Absolutely**_ _ **JK Rowling**_ _(The real owner for the all of Harry Potter characters. I have nothing_

 _but "Serafina" Haha yay) \\(^_^)/_

 _ *****Starring**_ _: George Weasley & Lucia Anderson (a.k.a Serafina)_

 _ *****Genre**_ _: Romance_

 _ *****Rate**_ _: T_

 _ ***Author Notes:**_

 _Aku bener-bener minta maaf karena telat update, aku bener-bener sibuk akhir-akhir ini dan nggak ada waktu buat nulis :(_

 _Tapi makasih banget kalian masih mau baca kelanjutan cerita ini, thanks for be patient, here you go chapter 7:_

 **"Ini adalah kisah cinta George Weasley, dimana dia berusaha menemukan kembali**

 **cerita cinta yang hampir dilupakannya."**

 **Chapter** **7** **.** **Sesuatu yang Ganjil**

 ***Normal POV***

Serafina memeluk George dengan erat, George pun seperti tak ingin melepaskan Serafina dari pelukannya, betapa tidak, gadis yang di cintai George sedang menangis sesenggukan dan dia pun ikut merasakan sakitnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terkoneksi satu sama lain diantara mereka.

"Aku benar-benar kesepian George", mata Serafina berkaca-kaca, air mata terus menetes dari kedua matanya.

"Aku selalu bersamamu", George mengelap air mata yang mengalir dari pipi Serafina.

George memandang bibir Serafina, dia berusaha mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis mungil itu. George memejamkan matanya, begitupun Serafina. Perlahan, bibir keduanya semakin mendekat, George memegang dagu Serafina~

dan sedetik kemudian~

...

"Rooaaarrrr"

Terdengar suara binatang mengaum dari balik semak-semak. Serafina terkejut dan mendorong George agar menjauh darinya, mereka berdua tiba-tiba merasa canggung pada satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"George, apakah kau dengar itu?", tanya Serafina yang terlihat gugup, dia sedikit takut rupanya.

Memang hari sudah mulai gelap. Langit sudah berganti warna menjadi gelap pekat. Suasana di tempat mereka berkencan mulai mencekam, burung-burung telah berpamitan dan kembali ke sarangnya yang entah dimana, beberapa kali terdengar suara-suara aneh dari balik semak-semak. Entah itu hantu atau seseorang, namun George tetap berada di dekat Serafina.

" _Lumos_ ", George mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah semak-semak, cahaya terang muncul dari tongkat George.

"Mungkin itu hanya suara angin, kadang mereka sedikit menakutkan jika malam hari begini, hehe",jawab George dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Pernahkah kau disini sampai hari gelap begini George?", tanya Serafina lagi

"Well, tidak pernah", jawaban George membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan di lengannya. Serafina tampaknya sedikit tercengang dengan jawaban George.

"Sera, kau jangan takut, asalkan kita punya tongkat sihir dan kita tetap bersama, aku yakin kita akan baik-baik saja", tambah George lagi untuk meyakinkan Serafina.

"Aku tak membawa tongkat sihir",kata Serafina

"Bagaimana mungkin? Tongkat sihir itu bagai nyawa bagi penyihir",George sedikit tercengang mendengar pernyataan Serafina.

"Mom mengambil tongkat sihirku karena dia bilang memintanya untuk pengecekan, bukankah semua siswa baru di Hogwarts punya ritual seperti itu? Itu yang dikatakan Mom padaku",Serafina berusaha menjelaskan

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang hal itu sebelumnya",George menampakkan wajah curiga

"Benarkah? Jadi kau pikir Mom berbohong padaku?",Serafina mulai terlihat kecewa

"Mungkin saja, tapi aku pikir Prof. Mc. Gonagall punya alasan tersendiri yang tak bisa dia utarakan padamu",kata George menimpali

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita berjalan cepat, atau aku mungkin akan pingsan seketika disini ketika sesuatu muncul dengan tiba-tiba",Serafina tampak sangat ketakutan.

"Kalaupun kau pingsan, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu",George berusaha membuat Serafina tenang

"Maksudmu jika aku pingsan maka kau akan menggendongku dan membawaku pulang? Itu sangat manis", Serafina mulai tersipu malu

"Tentu... tidak, karena aku akan pingsan bersamamu, ahahaha", George tertawa, namun Serafina memukul lengan George dengan keras.

"Oouucchh", George pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan

"Oopps sorry", Serafina tersenyum tak bersalah

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat, George berusaha menyibakkan beberapa sulur yang mengganggu jalan mereka. Ketika mereka hampir sampai di danau terdengar suara binatang menggeram.

"Kau dengar itu? Bukankah itu mirip dengan suara yang barusan?", Serafina bertanya lagi

Suara itu kian mendekat. Serafina memeluk George dengan erat, mata George memicing ke arah pohon besar di sebelah kanannya, tiba-tiba muncullah sesuatu dari balik semak-semak. Tampak seperti binatang besar. Makhluk itu mendekati mereka dengan langkahnya yang cukup panjang, Serafina bersembunyi di balik punggung George, dia sangat ketakutan.

"Troll", George bergumam

Troll itu bertubuh besar, bahkan dua kali tinggi George. Rahangnya tajam berikut giginya. Dia mengeluarkan lendir dari sela-sela mulutnya. Troll itu tiba-tiba melompat dan berusaha menerkam mereka.

"Expeliarmus", George mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Troll yang mulai mengamuk namun dia terus menggeram dan berusaha menyerang mereka berdua.

Serafina jatuh tersungkur di tanah, kakinya terjerat sulur. Troll mencoba menyerang Serafina yang tampak tak berdaya. George berusaha membuat Troll itu berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Hey, jelek, kemari",George mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Troll yang sedang mengamuk itu.

Troll itu pun berbalik menyerang George. Tongkat George terjatuh di tanah, Troll itu mengambil kesempatan dan menindih George di tanah, dia berusaha mencekik George.

George berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Troll itu.

"Apugno" Serafina mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Troll itu, namun Troll itu terlampau kuat, mantra itu hanya mampu menggores lengannya, dia berbalik menatap Serafina dan berusaha menyerangnya. Serafina berjalan mundur perlahan.

"George, tangkap ini", Serafina melemparkan tongkat itu pada George

Bak seorang Chaser handal, George menangkap tongkat sihirnya ke arah Troll itu.

"Reducto", kilatan cahaya mengenai tubuh Troll itu dan dia terluka parah, Serafina berlari ke arah George, mereka melarikan diri dari Troll yang kini tangah tersungkur ditanah bersimbah darah.

Di ruang Rekreasi Griffindor,

"Ron, apa kau melihat George?", tanya Fred dengan cemas

"Aku tak tau Fred, bukankah dia selalu bersamamu?", jawab Ron terdengar enggan, dia yang sedang bermain catur dengan Hermione

"Terakhir kali aku meninggalkannya di kamar, kelihatannya dia sedang tidur, ku pikir dia lelah, lalu aku pergi bersama Angelina dan sekembalinya kami dari Three Broomstick aku tak melihatnya lagi", Fred berusaha menjelaskan kronologinya pada Ron

"Ah, aku baru ingat! Kau salah besar Fred, saat aku masuk ke kamar kalian, aku lihat dia sedang menyisir rambutnya, setelah itu dia kurasa pergi dengan Veela itu",jawab Ron lagi dengan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada papan catur

~Tuuuk

"Ouuuchh untuk apa itu sayang?",tiba-tiba Ron mengaduh kesakitan karena pukulan Hermione di kepala Ron

"Dengar Ron, kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, kau bermulut besar", Hermione mendelik pada Ron

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang Veela pada George?", tanya Fred

"Mmmm... begitulah, aku hanya sedikit kelepasan kurasa", jawab Ron dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya

"Dasar bodoh", Fred membuat ancang-ancang untuk memukul Ron

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau George sudah tau kalau Serafina hilang ingatan? Bukankah George tidak suka kalau kita menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Serafina darinya? Kau yang katakan itu pada kita beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan kurasa aku belum pikun",Ron mencebik, dia berusaha membela diri

"Berhenti beradu mulut, Fred kau sebaiknya segera mencari George karena hari sudah semakin petang, dan kau Ron, kau seharusnya membantu Fred mencari George, aku akan ikut bersama kalian juga",Hermione berusaha melerai kedua kakak beradik yang hampir beradu jotos itu.

Segera, Fred berjalan menuju lorong menuju portrait , dia berjalan paling depan, diikuti oleh Hermione yang menyeret Ron agar berjalan disampingnya. Beruntunglah kepala Ron tidak terantuk dinding lorong yang lumayan keras. Ternyata Hermione cukup sadis juga ketika sedang kesal.

Sementara itu, di lorong ruang bawah tanah Hogwarts, Serafina dan George masih terengah-engah karena berlari.

"Berhenti disini George",Serafina berusaha menghentikan George yang terus memegang tangannya dengan erat sambil berlari.

"Okay, kurasa kita sudah aman", George menghentikan langkahnya

Mereka berusaha mengambil nafas dan duduk di bangku kayu berukir pohon bersulur, mengingatkan pada tempat yang mereka kunjungi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Mmm.. maaf George"

"Apa? Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, akulah yang salah karena membawamu ke tempat itu"

"Maksudku, mmm tanganku, kau masih memegangnya sejak tadi", Serafina berusaha menjelaskan

"Oopss, sorry", George melepaskan tangan Serafina dari genggaman tangannya

"No problem", Serafina menatap George yang pipinya terlihat bersemu merah. George terlihat sangat salah tingkah

"Baiklah, kurasa mmm kau sudah dekat dengan Asramamu, sepertinya aku mmm sampai disini saja", kata George dengan sedikit terbata-bata.

"Thanks George", Serafina tersenyum pada George

"You are welcome", kata George dengan menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal

"Mmmm... Mint?",tanya Serafina pada George

"Apa?"George masih belum paham apa yang di maksud Serafina dengan "Mint"

"Bukan apa-apa", kata Serafina lagi

"Okay, aku akan pergi sekarang", kata George lagi

"Pastikan kau berhati-hati"

"Tentu saja"

"Baguslah"

"Mmmm apa kau terluka?",tanya George pada Serafina

"Tidak, tapi kurasa bibirmu sedikit berdarah George", Serafina berusaha mengelap sedikit darah di bibir George

George memegang tangan Serafina

~Cup

George mencium pipi Serafina.

.

.

"Mmmm I'm Okay, Bye Serafina", George melambaikan tangannya pada Serafina dan dia berlari keluar dari lorong ruang bawah tanah Hogwarts tempat asrama Huflepuff berada.

Serafina hanya bisa tersipu malu, dia masih menyentuh pipi kirinya, tepat dimana George menciumnya, itu sangat manis.

.

.

 ***George POV**

"Aku menciumnya!, Oh tidak, mungkin aku sudah gila, tapi aku benar-benar melakukannya, baiklah, awal yang bagus", aku bergumam sendiri dan melompat kegirangan.

.

"Woohoo, lihatlah siapa yang sedang kasmaran disini"

Aku mendengar suara dari balik kegelapan di ujung lorong. Suara yang tidak asing bagiku.

"Kurasa beberapa cupid telah keluar dari sarangnya dan menyebarkan panah cinta di Hogwarts", kata suara yang lain.

Kedua suara itu akhirnya menampakkan dirinya. Dan sudah ku duga mereka adalah orang-orang yang tidak asing bagiku, Fred dan Ron. Tapi sedang apa mereka disini?

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Ini adalah jalan menuju Huflepuff, Griffindor ke arah lain",tanyaku penasaran

"Bukankah kita yang seharusnya bertanya? Kau tiba-tiba menghilang sampai petang begini, Fred hampir memukulku karena dia hampir gila karena kau menghilang", kata Ron sambil mendelikkan matanya pada Fred

"Cukup", Hermione menyikut lengan Ron

Ron memutarkan bola matanya tanda bosan karena terus menerus kena pukul Hermione.

"Lihatlah kau George, kita sibuk mencarimu ternyata kau justru bersama gadis Huflepuff itu", kata Fred dengan sedikit menyindirku

"Siapa yang pergi dengan gadis Huflepuff?", tanyaku lagi dengan pura-pura

"Tentu saja kau bodoh, kau berhutang 5 galleons padaku atas kepura-puraanmu", Fred menarik tanganku. Kita berempat berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi Griffindor. Aku ingin segera minum sesuatu, rasanya aku begitu haus karena berlarian.

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, orang-orang mulai tertidur, tapi aku tetap memikirkan tentang Serafina, aku mungkin merindukannya. Oke, aku akan mengirimkan surat padanya malam ini juga.

 _Dear Serafina,_

 _Apa kau sudah tidur?_

 _Berhenti berbohong padaku, ketika kau membaca surat ini aku yakin kau masih terjaga._

 _Apakah kau memikirkan tentang aku?_

 _Biar kutebak, mmmm "iya?"_

 _Haha, aku cuma bercanda, bagaimana mungkin kau akan merindukan seseorang yang sudah membawamu pada hal mengerikan seperti yang terjadi hari ini._

 _Kuharap kencan pertama kita tidak akan seburuk itu, tapi jujur aku memang tidak berpengalaman._

 _Btw, kau baik-baik saja kan?_

 _George W._

Kukirim surat itu lewat erol, ku harap si burung hantu tua milik Ron itu tidak mati sebelum ia berhasil mengirimkan suratku pada Serafina.

.

.

Tik tok tik tok~

Aku mulai memainkan kuas dan tinta di atas meja, sudah 30 menit berlalu, kurasa Serafina mungkin sudah tidur, atau erol pingsan di jalan, entahlah, kurasa aku juga harus tidur.

~Buuk

Tiba-tiba erol mendarat di mejaku dan membuat beberapa perkamen terjatuh ke lantai.

Dia membawa surat di ujung kakinya. Ku ambil surat itu dan kubaca perlahan.

.

.

 _Dear George,_

 _Jujur saja aku akan memejamkan mataku ketika ada seekor burung hantu mendarat dengan brutal di mejaku, itu membuatku kaget, ketika kulihat dia membawa surat untukku, aku mulai terjaga lagi._

 _Tapi tak masalah, aku senang ketika mengetahui kalau surat itu darimu._

 _Tunggu, kencan hari ini benar-benar luar biasa, aku tak akan melupakan hari ini George, aku benar-benar senang, Well dan tegang juga sebenarnya, tapi itu yang ajaib, aku suka!_

 _Trims untuk hari ini, kau tidak seburuk itu koq, sungguh._

 _Aku pun sebenarnya merindukanmu._

 _Serafina_

Apa aku salah baca? Tampaknya Serafina menulis kalau diapun merindukanku. Oh Merlin, akhirnya hari ini aku akan tidur nyenyak dan bermimpi indah, sungguh aku suka hari ini, selain troll, semua terasa bagus.

 ***Normal POV**

Burung-burung mulai bercicit di pepohonan. Tanda hari sudah pagi. Beberapa siswa sudah bersiap untuk kelas mereka. Namun beberapa yang lain masih meringkuk di ranjang dan bahkan beberapa yang lain masih mendengkur. Ruang Asrama Huflepuff memanglah cukup hangat di bandingkan dengan Ruang Asrama yang lain, sehingga membuat beberapa siswa terkadang enggan untuk bangun pagi.

"Hey Sera, bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?", tanya Patricia sambil memakai kacamatanya.

"Mmm... sangat menyenangkan",jawab Serafina dengan malu-malu

"Okay, kurasa sudah terjadi sesuatu, mm...", Patricia memicingkan matanya ke arah Serafina

"Mm... ehh, apa yang kau maksud?"Serafina menyikut lengan Patricia pelan

"Sudahlah kita akan terlambat kalau terus mengobrol", muka Serafina terlihat sangat merah, dia mencoba menutupinya dengan pura-pura mengemas buku-bukunya.

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan keluar dari lorong ruang bawah tanah. Di dekat ruang kelas, mereka bertemu dengan Prof. Trelawney yang terlihat sedang sibuk mondar mandir di depan kelas.

"Pagi Prof", Patricia berusaha menyapa Prof Trelawney, sebagai Prefek Girl dia harus memberikan contoh yang baik meskipun sebenarnya dia agak jijik dengan Guru Ramalan itu.

"Pagi dear",jawab Prof Trelawney sambil meremas buku-buku jarinya, entah kenapa dia terlihat sangat cemas.

"Ada apa Prof?",tanya Serafina pada Prof. Trelawney

"Aku sedang mencemaskan suatu hal, dan itu ber~ hei aku sepertinya baru pernah melihatmu di Hogwarts", Prof Trelawney tiba-tiba memutus perkataannya ketika dia melihat Serafina lebih dekat.

"Mm iya Prof, saya murid baru di Hogwarts",kata Serafina pada Prof. Trelawney

"Dengar dear, aku lihat dimatamu, kau sedang dalam bahaya, kecantikanmu ini membawa petaka",Prof Trelawney berkata dengan logat bicara yang aneh seperti biasanya

Serafina terdiam sejenak, dia berusaha memahami perkataan Guru Ramalan itu, namun Patricia tiba-tiba menyela dan membuyarkan pikiran Serafina.

"Maaf Prof, kita sudah terlambat untuk kelas Transfigurasi, kita harus pergi sekarang", Patricia menyeret Serafina untuk menghindari Guru Ramalan yang terkenal aneh itu.

hanya bisa menatap Serafina di kejauhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Dengar Sera, jangan pernah kau pikirkan perkataan Guru Ramalan itu, dia memang aneh", kata Patricia sambil tersenyum

"Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres", kata Serafina terlihat cemas

"Satu-satunya yang tidak beres adalah otaknya, kau tahu, orang bilang dia itu sedikit gila", Patricia berusaha mengalihkan Serafina dari pikiran anehnya.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju ruang kelas Transfigurasi, di perjalanan, Serafina melihat George sedang berlatih bersama timnya di lapangan. Tampaknya mereka mendapat waktu khusus untuk berlatih sehingga mereka tidak harus mengikuti kelas.

Serafina melihat George terbang melewati beberapa kursi penonton, dia terlihat sangat keren bagi Serafina. Apapun itu, sepertinya dia sudah terbius.

"Hey Sera, apa yang begitu menarik disana?", tanya Patricia pada Serafina yang terus menatap tim Quidditch Griffindor sedang berlatih.

"Bukan apa-apa", Serafina tertunduk malu

"Okay, sepertinya ini semua karena si rambut merah itu", Patricia terkikik ketika mendapati George ada di lapangan.

"Hentikan itu, kita ada kelas", Serafina menarik tangan Patricia agar berjalan menghindari lapangan.

"Uhum, okay, satu kotak penuh coklat kodok untuk menjaga rahasia ini", kata Patricia sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Serafina.

Di Kelas Transfigurasi, Prof. Mc Gonagall merasa sangat senang karena dia dapat melihat Serafina duduk dengan aman di kelasnya. Dia kini bisa melihat gadis itu lebih lama, akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sibuk sehingga sangat jarang melihat anak angkatnya itu.

"Prof, bisakah kau ulangi mantra untuk merubah kuas ini menjadi burung?", tanya salah seorang murid dari kelas Slytherin. Hari ini Huflepuff dan Slytherin mendapat kesempatan menjadi satu kelas.

"Tentu saja Miss Bullstrode", Prof. Mc Gonagall menjawabnya dengan sopan

"Jika kau membuka telingamu lebar-lebar, maka kau tak perlu minta Profesor untuk mengulangi", kata Patricia sedikit meledek.

"Bisakah kau diam? lihat saja, kau akan mendapatkan karmamu setelah ini",siswi bernama "Miss Bullstrode" itu sambil mendelik ke arah Patricia

"Sudahlah Patricia", kata Serafina berbisik, dia berusaha melerai percekcokan antara kedua gadis itu.

"Dengar apa katanya, D.I.A.M, kau Prefek bermulut besar!", Miss Bullstrode membuat Patricia naik darah

"Kau yang diam bodoh!", Patricia mulai bangkit dari kursinya

Miss Bullstrode tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari ke arah Patricia untuk menghajarnya.

Sekejap saja, mereka berdua sudah menarik rambut satu sama lain. Itu membuat Serafina ngeri.

"Berhenti! Aku tidak suka ada keributan di kelasku, bukankah kalian sudah tahu peraturannya!", Gonagall mencoba melerai kedua siswinya yang hampir berakhir dengan cakar mencakar satu sama lain.

Mc. Gonagall mengucapkan mantra dan membuat keduanya terdiam mematung.

"Mereka akan terus mematung seperti itu sampai akhir pelajaran, itulah karma untuk si pembuat kesalahan, biarkan saja, sekarang buka halaman 49",Prof. Mc Gonagall terlihat sangat kesal.

 ***George POV**

"Hey George, kau terlihat bersemangat sekali hari ini, aku sangat puas dengan permainanmu",kata Harry sambil menepuk bahuku pelan

"Ini bukan apa-apa, dipertandingan sesungguhnya aku akan berusaha lebih baik dari ini", kataku berusaha meyakinkan Harry

"Tentu saja, dia harus membuktikan pada Serafina bahwa dia itu cukup keren untuk bisa jadi pacarnya", kata Fred menyindirku

"Diam Fred, ini semua demi tim", kataku berusaha mengelak

"Whatever", kata Fred lagi dengan mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka ku, dia benar-benar sialan.

"Tampaknya ada hal yang sudah aku lewatkan", kata Harry sambil menatap kearahku dengan pandangan aneh

"Tentu saja Harry, kau sudah ketinggalan gosip", kata Fred lagi

"Lelaki tidak menggosip Fred", kataku sambil memutar bola mata

"Untuk sesekali tidak ada salahnya", Fred mengedipkan matanya pada Harry, Harry hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Fred yang sangat aneh.

"Apa yang salah?", Katie Bell tiba-tiba menyela dari arah belakang

Aku benar-benar tidak suka ketika gurita yang satu itu ikut campur. Lebih baik aku segera menghindar sebelum aku terperangkap oleh tangan-tangan liarnya.

"Waktu latihan sudah selesai, setelah ini kita ada kelas Ramuan Fred, kita harus cepat, aku tak ingin Snape membuat kita menyikat seluruh pantat kuali di kelas", kataku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Fred dan gerombolan tim Quidditch Gryffindor.

"Tunggu George", Fred berjalan cepat menuju ke arahku.

Aku dan Fred berjalan dengan cepat menuju arah Asrama Gryffindor, bermaksud untuk mandi dan ganti pakaian. Diperjalanan ku lihat Prof. Trelawney sedang berbisik kepada seorang siswa dari Ravenclaw, dia sepertinya si blonde yang pernah aku lihat waktu itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat George?",tanya Fred padaku

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa", jawabku sekenanya

"Oh, lihat Prof Trelawney, aku benar-benar tak mengira kalau dia keturunan dari seorang peramal handal, dari luar dia kelihatannya aneh, bahkan menurutku sedikit gila"

"Tutup mulutmu Fred, ini adalah rahasia, kita tak boleh membicarakannya lagi, kita sudah berjanji", kataku mengingatkan Fred untuk menjaga rahasia tentang nenek bongkok yang kami temui di pondok tua.

"Okay", Fred menyilangkan kedua jari telunjuknya pada mulutnya, tanda bahwa dia akan diam.

Baguslah. Ku harap itu bertahan lama.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"Hey Neville, kemarin aku melihat kaos kakimu berjalan sendiri di dekat lorong, kurasa kau melupakan pasangannya di ruang laundry, kurasa dia kesepian", Fred berteriak sangat keras di koridor, membuat banyak siswa yang sedang berlalu lalang menjadi tertawa terbahak-bahak, dasar Fred, ku kira dia serius dengan praktek "diam"nya untuk beberapa saat, belum ada 10 menit dia sudah mengoceh lagi.

Aku melihat Neville terlihat sangat malu, dia berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menyusuri lorong, semua orang kini menatapnya.

"Hey Fred, kita harus bergegas", kataku menarik Fred menuju tangga

Didekat jendela kaca berwarna, ku lihat ada sekelibat bayangan dari arah danau, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Kau lihat itu Fred?",tanyaku pada Fred

"Mmm aku tak melihat apapun disana, kenapa?", Fred balik bertanya

"Aku seperti melihat sesuatu di sekitar sana", kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah danau

"Kau mungkin sedang berhalusinasi, atau mungkin kau ingin berenang bersama duyung disana, eh? Haha brother", Fred menertawaiku

Aku berusaha mengejar Fred yang berlari menaiki tangga dengan cepat.

"Ooiii Fred, tunggu aku", kataku sambil berlari

 _ ***Author Notes:**_

- **QueenMamba** , makasih udah selalu sempetin baca dan review :)

- **Luna** , my guest, makasih ya kalau kamu suka sama ceritanya :)

- **For all** , makasih ya kalian masih mau baca kelanjutan dari cerita ini :) aku seneng banget. Keep reading ya :)

-Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena terlalu lama update chapter 7 ini, lemme know what do you think about this chapter :)

 ***Big hug* \\(^_^)/**


	8. Chapter 8

_*****_ _ ****Disclaimer:**_ _  
_ _ **Absolutely**_ _ **JK Rowling**_ _(The real owner for the all of Harry Potter characters. I have nothing_ _but "Serafina" dan beberapa yang lain sih, Haha yay tetep aja) \\(^_^)/_

 _ *****Starring**_ _: George Weasley & Lucia Anderson (a.k.a Serafina)_

 _ *****Genre**_ _: Romance_

 _ *****Rate**_ _: T_

 ***Author Notes:**

Sebelum kalian baca chapter selanjutnya, aku mau curhat sesuatu, begini, seperti yang aku bilang di chapter 1, dulu aku pernah posting cerita ini di laman web lain, tapi cuma sampai chapter 3 atau 4 kalau nggak salah, aku lupa karena itu udah lama sih, sekitar setahun yang lalu. Tapi karena suatu hal, akhirnya aku hapus cerita ini disana dan lebih tertarik melanjutkannya disini, habis di laman web yang lama koq kebanyakan ceritanya pake English jadi banyak yang nggak tertarik ma ceritaku (lalu ku dengar ini yang lebih ramah karena ada berbagai macam author dan reader dari berbagai bahasa) dan kayak salah kostum gitu, aku akhirnya mundur teratur dari web yang lama dan pindah kesini. Oh iya, aku nggak akan sebut nama laman web itu karena takut promosi atau apalah, dulu akunku disana itu "Brownie3AM" (Tetep nggak jauh ya dari Brownie karena mungkin aku suka brownies dan kulitku coklat kayak brownies, hehe apaan!), aku sebutkan tentang akun lamaku soalnya takutnya akun itu masih muncul, dan membuat orang berpikir kalau aku ini plagiat, padahal nggak koq, aku semua yang tulis ini. Aku suka pokoknya, banyak Author yang bagus-bagus dan banyak pula Reader yang ramah-ramah. Aku suka baca fanfic orang lain juga, dan ff mereka bagus-bagus lho, aku salut. Disini aku berniat untuk belajar sungguh-sungguh, aku masih pemula dalam hal tulis menulis ff, jadi please take a look after me :)

- **Here you go chapter 8:**

 **"Ini adalah kisah cinta George Weasley, dimana dia berusaha menemukan kembali**

 **cerita cinta yang hampir dilupakannya."**

 **Chapter** **8** **.** **Keingintahuan**

 ***Normal POV***

"Albus, apakah menurutmu ini keputusan yang benar?", Prof. Mc Gonagall meremas buku-buku jarinya tanda cemas

"Tidak ada jalan lain Minerva",jawab Prof. Dumbledore

"Aku masih ragu", kata Prof. Mc Gonagall lagi

"Dengar Minerva, mengenai hal tersebut, kurasa lebih bijak jika kaulah yang mengatakan itu padanya"

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha", Prof. Mc Gonagall menjawab dengan sedikit terpaksa

"Aku tau kalau kau bisa, kau urus hal ini dan aku akan mengurus sisanya yang berhubungan dengan Kementrian Sihir dan Media, ah iya, dalam waktu dekat ini kurasa akan ada seseorang lain yang membutuhkan bantuanmu, ku harap kau bersedia menolongnya", kata Prof. Dumbledore sambil membenarkan kacamata setengah bulan purnama miliknya, kemudian dia ber-apparate meninggalkan Prof. Mc Gonagall yang terlihat bingung.

Prof. Mc Gonagall berjalan menuju lorong di sekitar ruang bawah tanah, dia membawa sebuah perkamen dan 2 buah tongkat sihir, satu adalah miliknya dan yang lain adalah milik seseorang.

Sementara itu di Kementrian Sihir, Prof. Dumbledore berjalan menuju ruangan seseorang yang bernama Eugene Carl. Dia seorang Menteri di Bagian Penyidikan. Prof. Dumbledore membuka gagang pintu kayu yang juga berukirkan nama Eugene.

"Silakan masuk Albus", kata Eugene dari balik kursinya

"Apa kabar Eugene!" Prof. Dumbledore menyapa Eugene dengan logatnya yang santai seperti biasa

"Tidak pernah lebih baik dari sekarang Albus, aku dengar dari Arthur Weasley bahwa kau sedang mencari tau tentang kaum Veela, apakah itu benar?"

"Kau benar, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mengecek asal usul seseorang dari kaum Veela yang beberapa bulan terakhir menjadi korban penculikan", kata Prof. Dumbledore menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya

"Kasus itu sudah tidak begitu menarik perhatian publik akhir-akhir ini Albus, kau tau? kenapa kau masih terus bersikeras mengungkapnya? Orang-orang tampaknya juga tidak begitu khawatir karena yang di serang adalah kaum Veela, dan seperti yang kau tau mereka adalah kaum yang langka. Kau sendiri juga bukan dari kaum itu, kurasa sebaiknya kau berhenti, untuk suatu alasan pihak Kementrian sebentar lagi akan menutup kasus itu", kata Eugene sambil mengetukkan tongkat sihirnya pada meja bundar berukuran besar di depan Prof. Dumbledore. Eugene tampak sangat kesal.

"Aku adalah Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, dan salah satu siswiku adalah seseorang dari kaum Veela, dan asal kau tau, aku sedang membuat perjanjian dengan Kepala Sekolah lain yang memiliki siswa dari kaum Veela untuk berkontribusi dalam mengungkap kebenaran tentang mereka. Mereka butuh KEADILAN. Setahuku sewaktu kita remaja dulu kau pun pernah tergila-gila pada seorang Veela, bahkan kau pun punya anak darinya, aku rasa aku tidak pernah bisa lupa itu",kata Prof. Dumbledore dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Jangan pernah ungkit masalah itu, aku tak pernah menganggap pria konyol itu sebagai anakku", Eugene menjadi sangat marah

"Setidaknya kau sudah bersedia merawatnya sampai sekarang, Frederic tumbuh menjadi pria yang menyenangkan, dia tidak sepertimu yang selalu terlihat kaku, dan oh ya, dia bahkan memberimu seorang cucu. Carl Junior terlihat manis dan cerdas. Dia bersekolah di Hogwarts kalau kau lupa" ,kata Prof. Dumbledore lagi

"Apa kau berusaha menyudutkanku Albus?",tanya Eugene dengan nada marah

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyudutkanmu, aku hanya ingin kau jujur dengan perasaanmu bahwa dengan adanya kasus penculikan kaum Veela itu, kau pun sebenarnya merasa terusik, belum lagi seorang korban adalah ibu dari anakmu", jawab Prof. Dumbledore

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar tentang itu lagi Albus, aku sudah melupakan tentang Rossane, itu adalah masa lalu", kata Eugene dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Aku akan percaya kata-katamu jika kau tidak memakai liontin pemberiannya sampai sekarang, kau tau Eugene, Frederic memang tidak menggeluti dunia yang sama sepertimu, dia seorang wartawan, tapi apa yang dia lakukan untuk mengungkap kasus itu lebih berpengaruh dari tindakanmu di Kementrian Sihir yang pasif seperti ini",kata Prof. Dumbledore yang menyiratkan kekecewaan pada Eugene, sahabatnya di waktu sekolah dulu.

Eugene menggenggam liontin yang ada di lehernya.

"Baiklah Albus, aku memang tidak pernah melupakannya, sebenarnya aku serba salah, aku sungguh ingin mengungkap kasus penculikan Veela itu, tapi Kementrian Sihir terus memojokkanku dan menutup-nutupi kasus ini dari publik, mereka mengancam akan melenyapkan anak dan cucuku jika sedikit saja mulutku membocorkan satu saja informasi, walaupun aku tidak terlihat peduli pada anak dan cucuku, tapi hanya merekalah yang aku punya, mata Frederic mengingatkanku pada Rossane, aku benar-benar terpukul ketika mendengar dia terbunuh tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa", Eugene tertunduk lesu.

"Dengar Eugene, aku tau bahwa kau mencintai anak dan cucumu, itulah kenapa kau tidak memaksa Frederic untuk bekerja di Kementrian, dia lebih menyukai dunia media, bukan berarti kau tidak peduli padanya, kau hanya berusaha membahagiakannya dengan memberinya kesempatan melakukan hal yang dia suka. Dan tentang Carl Junior, dia begitu mirip dengan Rossane dengan rambut blondenya. Kau tau dia memang memiliki rasa ingin tau yang sangat kuat, kau takut ini akan membahayakannya, sehingga kau menyekolahkannya di Hogwarts, tepat berada di sisi sahabat yang kau percayai, aku. Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu tentang kasus ini Eugene", Prof. Dumbledore menepuk pundak Eugene dengan rasa iba.

"Well, Aku akan membantumu untuk mencari informasi yang kau butuhkan, tapi kau berjanjilah padaku untuk menjaga anak dan cucuku, berjanjilah",Eugene akhirnya mengangkat dagunya

"Ini adalah janji diantara penyihir"

Prof. Dumbledore dan Eugene Carl bersalaman dan menyatukan tongkat sihir mereka. Janji antara penyihir adalah janji sampai mati.

"Eugene, bisakah kita mendapat bantuan dari Arthur Weasley?", tanya Prof. Dumbledore sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu

"Untuk apa? Kurasa dia tidak berkompeten untuk kasus ini",tanya Eugene lagi

"Aku hanya merasa keluarga Weasley mungkin bisa membantu memecahkan masalah ini",jawab Prof. Dumbledore sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Albus, kurasa kadang aku berpikir kau ini Peramal, Cih dasar kau Si Tua Menyebalkan",kata Eugene dengan tertawa renyah

"Kau lebih menyebalkan dariku Eugene, semua orang tau itu, Bye", Prof. Dumbledore melangkah meninggalkan ruangan Eugene dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Di luar ruangan dia menyapa Arthur yang akan memasuki ruangan Eugene

"Hey Arthur!", sapa Prof. Dumbledore

"Hey, Professor, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", Arthur Weasley terlihat kaget

"Hanya menemui teman lama", kata Prof. Dumbledore

"Si Tua Menyebalkan itu?"tanya Arthur Weasley dengan ragu

"Kau dengar itu Eugene? Sudah ku bilang kalau kau memang lebih menyebalkan dariku dan semua orang tau itu!", Prof. Dumbledore berteriak dari balik pintu, semua orang di sekitar lorong tertawa terbahak-bahak

Dari dalam ruangan Eugene hanya tertawa. Dia masih Albus Dumbledore yang dia kenal sejak lama.

 ***George POV**

"Fred, aku benar-benar heran, mengapa Snape terus menerus menyiksa kita dengan semua tugas ini", kataku pada Fred yang terus memaikan kuasnya pada sebuah perkamen tua

"Dia hanya senang ketika dia tau kalau kita menderita", kata Fred tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari perkamen yang terlihat lusuh itu.

"Hey, kulihat kau begitu rajin mengerjakan tugas darinya Fred, lihat, dengan hanya sekejap kau berhasil menulis sepanjang 1 meter, bisakah aku mencontekmu sedikit? hanya sedikit, please", aku lumayan takjub dengan Fred yang terlihat begitu rajin hanya untuk Snape. Aku mengendap untuk melihat pekerjaan Fred.

"Tidak!", Fred berusaha menutupi perkamen tua itu dengan menggulungnya.

"Jangan pelit, aku tidak ingin ada Hermione kedua", kataku berusaha menarik perkamen itu dari Fred.

Aku menggelitiki Fred dan merebut perkamen tua itu dari tangannya.

"Well, mari kita lihat hasil pekerjaanmu"

Aku membuka gulungan perkamen tua milik Fred. Namun aku hanya menemukan coretan tangan Fred yang begitu jelek, dia menulis puisi cinta rupanya. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika membacanya.

"Ahaha, Fred, kau benar-benar konyol, yang kau lakukan ini benar-benar sangat norak" Perutku terasa kram karena begitu lama tertawa.

"Dengar George, Angelina memaksaku untuk bersikap seromantis mungkin ketika Anniversary kita minggu depan, ku pikir ide tentang puisi cinta bermeter-meter ini cukup bagus, tetapi setelah kau bilang ini adalah ide yang norak, aku benar-benar bingung", Fred terlihat sangat muram.

"Fred, carilah ide yang lain, kau akan nampak bodoh seperti Ron beberapa hari yang lalu jika kau tetap melaksanakan ide norak ini", kataku sambil menepuk pundak Fred, aku sedikit terkikik geli.

"Apa kau ada ide?",tanya Fred padaku

"Entahlah, tapi gadis lebih suka sesuatu yang nyata di banding dengan kata-kata palsu macam ini", aku melempar perkamen tua itu ke muka Fred

"Okay Master, kau pikir kau sangat ahli dalam percintaan, huh? kau bahkan belum pernah punya pacar atau berciuman, dasar pembual, aku ragu kalau kau ini normal, mungkin kau ini sebenarnya seorang guy, kulihat beberapa kali kau memperhatikan Si Blonde Carl dengan pandangan yang berbeda, ahaha setelah ku pikir-pikir dia cukup manis juga ahahaha", Fred menertawaiku

"Aku pernah mencium seorang gadis! Well meskipun hanya mencium pipinya tapi setidaknya itu adalah bukti bahwa aku masih normal!", kataku mengelak

"Wooooo, siapakah gadis itu?", Fred bertanya dengan nada mencurigakan, dia melempar kuas padaku.

"Kau tidak perlu tau", kataku dengan kesal, aku berhasil menangkap kuas yang di lempar Fred, dia tidak berhasil mencoreng mukaku dengan kuas itu, aku memang chaser yang handal, haha. Aku kembali menulis beberapa kata pada perkamenku

"Aku akan bilang pada Serafina kalau kau sekarang sudah pindah ke lain hati, akan ku bilang padanya kalau kau sudah mencium seorang gadis", Fred terus menggodaku

"Jangan pernah kau katakan itu!"kataku sambil berteriak.

Fred menertawaiku sampai terguling-guling di lantai. Aku merasa sangat bodoh. Ketika kulihat perkamenku dan kulihat aku menulis sesuatu di sana, aku semakin merasa bodoh, bisa-bisanya aku salah tingkah begini. Aku menuliskan kalimat _"Aku mencium pipi Serafina dan itu adalah awal yang bagus"_ pada perkamenku, sungguh memalukan tulisan itu ternyata bergerak-gerak seakan-akan menertawaiku, aku meulis dengan kuas yang salah, itu adalah kuas milik Fred. Dia menjebakku dengan kuas kejujuran miliknya itu. Fred selalu bisa membalas dendam padaku.

"Buang benda rombeng ini!" kataku sambil melemparkan kuas itu pada Fred dan berjalan keluar kamar menuju ruang rekreasi.

Kulihat Ron dan beberapa gerombolan anak yang lain sedang asyik mendengarkan seseorang membacakan sesuatu. Mereka berkeliling di dekat perapian.

"Woooo, Ayo lanjutkan Mr. 13",kata Ron dengan sangat bersemangat

"Baiklah, selanjutnya aku ingin mendengar berita tentang seseorang dari Gryffindor! Setuju?",Seamus berteriak

"Wooo", semua orang di depan perapian terlihat sangat antusias

Ada suara gemerisik dari api perapian, aku mendekat ke arah gerombolan anak-anak itu dengan penasaran.

"Okay, karena kalian sudah tak sabar, bagaimana kalau kita mendengar berita terbaru dari Selebriti kita Mr. Potter",api di perapian itu sepertinya bisa berkata-kata.

"Ku harap kalian siap mendengarkan, kirimkan aku dua kotak penuh coklat kodok jika kalian terhibur dengar berita ini", kata seseorang dari perapian yang terus mereka panggil Mr. 13 itu.

"Minggu kemarin Harry berciuman dengan Ginny di Menara Astronomi!"

Semua orang bersorak kecuali Ron, dia terlihat kesal, entah kenapa dia merasa aneh ketika dia mendengar hal-hal seperti itu tentang adiknya

Aku duduk di samping Dean untuk bertanya padanya apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan.

"Hey Dean, kalian sedang apa?", tanyaku berbisik, orang-orang kembali berteriak ketika mendengar berita tentang Snape yang rambutnya menjadi lengket dan kaku karena salah memakai krim perekat.

"Apa kau belum tau George? Ini sedang trend minggu ini, Mr. 13, dia mirip seperti informan di Hogwarts, setiap 3 hari sekali dia akan menyiarkan berita-berita seputar Hogwarts, dia benar-benar populer, awalnya setiap orang di 4 asrama terkejut ketika mendengar perapian bisa berbicara, tapi lama kelamaan ini sangat menarik, tapi dia hanya melakukan siaran selama 13 menit.", kata Dean menjelaskan

"Seseorang di balik nama Mr.13 pastilah bermulut besar", kataku heran

"Benar sekali, tapi ini benar-benar menghibur, berita yang dia sampaikan, hampir 100 % benar, itu yang orang-orang katakan",kata Dean lagi

"Ini cukup menarik, bisakah kita meminta dia untuk mencari tau sesuatu?", tanyaku lagi

"Tentu saja bisa, cukup tulis pertanyaanmu di sebuah perkamen dan letakkan itu di sarang burung hantu di dekat jendela, lalu tinggalkan beberapa galleon disana, beritahukan yang nama burung hantumu di surat yang kau kirim, dia akan membalas suratmu dan langsung mengirimnya lewat burung hantu milikmu, jika kau ingin infomu di publikasikan, kau harus tambahkan sekotak penuh coklat kodok",jawab Dean

"Mengapa kau tau begitu detail?", tanyaku dengan heran

"Karena aku sudah pernah mencobanya", Dean mengedipkan matanya padaku, sangat menggelikan

Aku melenggang pergi dan menuju ke kamarku lagi.

"Hei Brother, kau tau apa yang terjadi di bawah sana?", tanyaku pada Fred

"Oh, aku sedang tidak mood untuk mendengarkan gosip dari perapian",jawab Fred dengan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari perkamen yang sekarang sudah mencapai 2 meter itu.

"Aku rasa itu cukup menarik, kau bisa mencoba bertanya padanya apa yang Angelina inginkan saat ini",kataku pada Fred

"Aku sedang tidak punya uang George, Mr. 13 tidak menjual info dengan gratis, praktisnya sekarang aku sedang mencari cara untuk membuat Angelina senang tanpa harus mengeluarkan banyak uang", kata Fred sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

"Well, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi kalau begitu... atau mungkin kau bisa mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang bagus", kataku mencoba menghibur Fred

"Ah iya Fred, omong-omong beberapa hari yang lalu aku pergi ke tempat rahasia yang kita temukan, aku~"

Tiba-tiba Seamus menjeblak pintu dan menerobos masuk

"Apa-apan ini!", teriak Fred pada Seamus

"Biarkan aku bersembunyi disini sebentar, Harry dan Ron sedang mengejarku, mereka akan menghajarku", Seamus terdengar ketakutan

"Itu salahmu, karena kau mengusik mereka lebih dulu", kataku pada Seamus

"George, apakah kau memikirkan hal yang sama dengan yang aku pikirkan?", Fred menatapku dengan pandangan jahil yang aku mengerti

"Tentu saja", kataku setuju

Aku dan Fred mengangkat Seamus dan melemparkannya keluar dari Kamar, dia terus berteriak tapi kami tidak peduli. Seamus begitu berisik. Aku dan Fred ber-high five.

"Sekarang kamar sudah tenang kembali, aku sedang butuh konsentrasi, dan aha sepertinya aku menemukan ide yang bagus", kata Fred

"Apa itu Fred?",tanyaku

"Itu rahasia", kata Fred padaku, dia berbaring di ranjang dan memejamkan matanya.

 ***Normal POV**

Tidak hanya di Asrama Gryffindor, namun juga di Asrama lain, siaran 13 menit dari Mr. 13 di perapian sungguh menarik perhatian para siswa. Di Asrama Huflepuff bahkan tak kalah seru. Beberapa bahkan menyiapkan benda milik Muggle yang dapat merekam suara agar mereka dapat memutarnya kembali sebagai bukti, beberapa yang lain terlihat tak sabar dan bersorak ketika siaran sudah di mulai. Mereka duduk berkeliling di depan perapian.

"Ed, apa kau melihat Serafina?", tanya Patricia pada Ed yang sedang duduk di depan perapian bersama gerombolannya.

"Ku lihat tadi dia keluar ketika Prof. Mc Gonagall memanggilnya, dan sepulang dari itu dia terlihat muram", kata Ed pada Patricia

"Apakah kau mengganggunya lagi?", tanya Patricia dengan sinis

"Tidak! Untuk apa? Aku tak pernah mengganggunya, kau sendiri yang merasa terusik, apapun yang aku lakukan selalu mengganggumu, mungkin kau hanya belum bisa melupakan masa lalu", jawab Ed tak kalah menyindir

"Lupakan!" Patricia berjalan menghindari Ed dan gerombolannya yang sedang berkumpul di depan perapian. Dia menuju kamar para gadis untuk mengecek apakah sahabatnya ada disana, dan ternyata benar saja, Serafina terlihat sedang menyendiri di kamar.

"Sera, aku mencarimu kemana-mana, apa yang kau lakukan sendiri disini? kenapa kau terlihat murung?", tanya Patricia pada Serafina yang sedang duduk dan tertunduk lesu di dekat jendela

"Ada hal yang benar-benar serius dan itu membuatku semakin cemas", Serafina mulai menitikkan air mata

"Setiap kali kau bertemu dengan Prof. Mc Gonagall berdua saja, kau selalu berakhir begini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", tanya Patricia dengan cemas

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku baru saja bertemu dengan Prof. Mc Gonagall?", tanya Serafina

"Dari si Brengsek Ed",jawab Patricia terlihat kesal

"Apakah itu benar kata-kata itu keluar dari hatimu?", Serafina mengelap air mata yang menetes dari pipinya.

"Lupakan itu Sera, sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi, aku ini sahabatmu"

"Aku tidak tau ini benar atau tidak, tapi yah kau benar tentang satu hal, kau sahabatku dan tidak ada rahasia diantara sahabat," Serafina menarik nafas sejenak, dan kemudian berkata "Sebenarnya aku hilang ingatan, aku tidak tau siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, Prof. Mc Gonagall yang merawatku dan memberiku nama Serafina, dia menemukanku terbaring lemah dan bersimbah darah waktu itu, aku benar-benar tak ingat apapun yang terjadi di masa laluku"

"Dengar Sera, aku tidak tau kalau kau begini menderita, aku benar-benar minta maaf", kata Patricia, dia terlihat cukup kaget mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya itu.

"Mom mmm maksudku Prof. Mc Gonagall tadi bilang padaku bahwa aku ini sebenarnya seorang Veela. Tongkatku ini adalah tipe tongkat yang dimiliki kaum Veela. Dan yang tragis adalah, ( _Serafina mengelap air mata yang menetes di pipinya lagi)_ kau ingat beberapa waktu yang lalu ada banyak kasus tentang penculikan para Veela dan pada akhirnya mereka mati?"

"Iya, aku masih ingat, kejadian itu sangat mengerikan. Dan Waw kau ini Veela? Demi Janggut Merlin aku sungguh terkejut Sera. Tapi itu cukup logis juga, lihatlah dirimu, kau begitu cantik, itu adalah salah satu tipikal kaum Veela, mereka berwajah menawan. Dan jika benar yang dikatakan Prof. Mc Gonagall bahwa kau salah satu dari korban penculikan sadis itu kau benar-benar beruntung", kata Patricia menjelaskan

"Aku tak ingat apapun, ceritakan padaku tentang kaum Veela", Serafina memandang Patricia seakan memohon, dia sangat ingin tau tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku pernah melihat beberapa buku tentang Veela dan keturunannya di perpustakaan, mungkin kita bisa mencarinya besok, sekarang kau beristirahatlah", Patricia menuntun tangan Serafina menuju ranjang

"Bisakah kau menjaga rahasia ini Patty?", kata Serafina memelas

"Tentu saja, aku bukan si mulut besar seperti Mr. 13, kau tau?", Patricia terkikik geli, dia mendapat pukulan ringan dari Serafina di lengannya.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu", kata Serafina lagi. Sekarang dia tersenyum.

"Begitu baru bagus, aku suka melihatmu tersenyum, kau terlihat lebih cantik sekarang", kata Patricia

"Apakah aku pernah telihat jelek?", kata Serafina dengan nada bercanda

"Ha ha, sangat lucu, baiklah, tidak pernah, tapi mungkin suatu saat bisa jadi kan?", Patricia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Serafina

Serafina terkikik geli, Patricia berhasil menghibur sahabatnya yang sedang sedih. Thanks God.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya. Serafina dan Patricia berencana untuk mencari beberapa buku di perpustakaan. Selasa itu setelah jam makan siang, Serafina dan Patricia bergegas menuju perpustakaan. Mereka sepakat untuk berkonsentrasi untuk hanya mencari buku tentang Veela.

"Lihat Sera, ada Miss Granger disini, kurasa dia bisa membantu kita mencarikan beberapa buku, kau tau, dia mungkin sudah melahap habis semua buku disini, aku akan mencari beberapa buku yang aku tau di sisi timur, okay?", Patricia mengedipkan matanya pada Serafina

"Well, kau benar, itu ide yang bagus, biarkan aku yang bertanya padanya", kata Serafina dengan sangat bersemangat, dia berjalan mendekati Hermione yang sedang sibuk membaca buku tebal tentang Aritmanchy.

"Hey Mione", Serafina menyapa Hermione dengan pelan

"Oh, Hai Sera, kau disini juga? sendirian?", tanya Hermione

"Tidak, aku bersama Patricia, kau tau, Prefek Girl dari Huflepuff?", jawab Serafina sambil menempatkan dirinya duduk di sebelah Hermione

"Oh iya, aku tau, gadis malang itu, dia sudah ditipu habis-habisan oleh Si Playboy Ed", Hermione memandang ke arah Patricia yang sedang sibuk mencari buku di rak atas.

"Aku bisa merasakannya, dia memang playboy, kau tau? setiap kali aku memergokinya menatapku, dia melihatku seakan dia akan melahapku, menjijikan", Serafina menunjukkan raut muka jijik.

"Hey, perlu aku bilang pada George tentang Ed yang mengganggumu?", Hermione menatap Serafina dengan tatapan yang aneh

"Tii.. tidak perlu, dia bukan pacarku, kita pun belum jadian koq", pipi Serafina memerah seketika.

"Oh! Belum? Tapi itu bukan berarti tidak akan mungkin terjadi kan?", Hermione masih terus menggoda Serafina sehingga pipinya sekarang semerah apel.

"Aku tidak tau, aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya tentang apakah aku mau~ oooppss lupakan itu", Serafina berpura-pura membaca buku yang ada di dekatnya.

"Hey, dia sudah mengatakan perasaannya padamu? Waw! Ini berita bagus, kau harus segera menjawabnya kau tau, kesempatan terkadang tidak muncul dua kali", Hermione menyikut lengan Serafina

"Dengar Mione, mari kita bicarakan itu lain kali, sekarang yang aku inginkan adalah buku", kata Serafina sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Okay, disini ada banyak buku, kau dapatkan yang kau mau", Hermione berkata sambil memandang keseluruhan rak di depan mereka.

"Aku ingin buku yang spesifik Mione, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu", Serafina memelas

"Okay, Okay, katakan"

"Aku sedang mencari buku tentang kaum Veela",kata Serafina dengan nada serius

Hermione tiba-tiba terkejut dan menutup buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku kenapa kau mencari buku tentang itu?", tanya Hermione

"Aku... mmmm hanya saja ada mmm tugas, iya, tugas Sejarah Penyihir tentang kaum Veela, kita harus menulis paper sepanjang 6 meter, itu sangat mengerikan, kita butuh banyak referensi", Serafina berpura-pura

"Baiklah, akan ku bantu, mereka ada disisi sebelah selatan, tepatnya di rak atas bagian kedua setelah buku tentang Sejarah Troll", kata Hermione

"Uummm... mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau yang ambilkan, aku akan berada di belakangmu", Serafina tersenyum sangat manis, memastikan agar Hermione mau menolongnya.

"Baiklah, kau berhutang satu hal padaku, aku harus jadi orang pertama yang tau kalau kau jadian dengan George, okay?", Hermione menggoda Serafina lagi

Pipi Serafina memerah lagi setiap kali dia mendengar nama George disebut.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"Okay, ini buku yang kau mau, sekarang aku ada kelas, jika kau butuh bantuanku, katakan saja"

"Thanks Mione, kau sudah sangat membantu", kata Serafina pada Hermione yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Sepertinya dia sangat terburu-buru.

"Hey Sera, kau dapatkan bukunya?", tanya Patricia yang baru mau mendekat setelah Hermione pergi.

"Tentu saja, aku sedang membaca beberapa tentangnya, mungkin kau bisa membantuku, ada beberapa buku lain yang menarik perhatianku", kata Serafina sambil membuka buku dengan sampul bertuliskan _Veela dan Legenda Darah Murni_.

.

.

.

 ***Author Notes** [ _lagi boleh kan ya? Hehe_ ] :

- **Big Hug** buat semua yang udah baca chapter kali ini, moga kalian suka, bilang aja kalau ada yang kurang pas, mungkin aku kurang nambahin garam, ahaha just kidding :P

-Omo, **QueenMamba** sama **Luna** setia banget baca ceritaku dan review juga, kalian adalah semangatku, walaupun cuma kalian berdua yang rajin review tapi nggak papa, aku masih tetap semangat! Thanks ya :D

-Buat para silent readers makasih banget juga buat kalian, melihat angka di tombol "view" termasuk secercah harapan buatku... hiks #terharu


	9. Chapter 9

_*****_ _ ****Disclaimer:**_ _  
_ _ **Absolutely**_ _ **JK Rowling**_ _(The real owner for the all of Harry Potter characters. I have nothing_ _but "Serafina" dan beberapa yang lain sih, Haha yay tetep aja) \\(^_^)/_

 _ *****Starring**_ _: George Weasley & Lucia Anderson (a.k.a Serafina)_

 _ *****Genre**_ _: Romance_

 _ *****Rate**_ _: T_

 **"Ini adalah kisah cinta George Weasley, dimana dia berusaha menemukan kembali**

 **cerita cinta yang hampir dilupakannya."**

 **Chapter** **9** **.** **Siapa mereka?**

 ***Normal POV***

"Hey, tampaknya kau sedang kerepotan", tanya seorang berambut blonde bersyal biru dari balik pintu keluar perpustakaan. Mungkin dia siswa Ravenclaw.

"Siapa kamu?", tanya Serafina yang terlihat sedang kerepotan membawa banyak buku, sekitar 15 buku bertumpuk di tangannya.

"Mari ku bantu", anak lelaki itu mengambil beberapa buku dari tangan Serafina tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Serafina.

"Baiklah, terima kasih", Serafina rupanya masih heran dengan tingkah anak lelaki yang tampaknya sudah pernah di lihatnya, tapi entah dimana.

"Mengapa kau ingin membaca begitu banyak buku? Apa kau ingin menjadi Miss Granger ke-2?", tanya anak lelaki blonde itu dengan tatapan mata curiga

"Bukan urusanmu", kata Serafina dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan lagi.

"Mm... ketika aku membantumu, kau berhutang budi padaku, jadi jawablah pertanyaanku, walaupun untuk sekedar basa-basi, buku-buku ini cukup berat, jadi berbincanglah denganku agar waktu berjalan cepat", kata Si Blonde itu lagi

"Aku tak pernah memintamu untuk membantuku, jadi berhentilah mengoceh, atau pergilah sekarang, aku bisa membawa buku-buku itu sendiri" Serafina mengambil buku-buku itu dengan paksa dari tangan Si Blonde, namun beberapa buku terjatuh dan membuat yang lain ikut jatuh berantakan pula.

"Lihatlah, kau tidak bisa membawanya sendirian, tsk tsk", Si Blonde itu kembali mengambil buku-buku yang terjatuh di lantai. Serafina membiarkannya karena dia mengakui kalau dia sedang membutuhkan bantuan.

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku?",tanya Si Blonde dan membuat Serafina terhenti sejenak

"Aku tak ingat", Serafina kembali berjalan

"Benarkah?", tanyanya lagi

Serafina mulai berpikir, tampaknya dia memang sudah pernah bertemu anak lelaki blonde ini. Dan sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ahhh aku sepertinya ingat! Kau yang waktu itu memanggilku kucing penggoda! Iya, aku ingat dengan sangat jelas, aku menghajarmu dengan buku tebal!", Serafina terlihat sangat puas

"Eww itu sangat sakit kau tau? Hidungku mimisan dan aku harus pergi ke Rumah Sakit St. Mungo dan Si Weasley itu mengejekku, akan aku balas dia!", kata Si Blonde itu dengan nada kesal

"Weasley? Yang mana?", tanya Serafina penasaran

"Tentu saja salah satu Si Kembar Weasley, mereka pembuat onar", Si Blonde mencibir

"Hentikan, kau tidak boleh menghina keluarga Weasley, kau hanya belum tau seberapa baik mereka", Serafina terlihat sangat kesal

"Hey, jangan marah, kau sedikit sensitif akhir-akhir ini, apa kau sedang mengalami PMS?", Si Blonde melirik curiga, itu membuat Serafina sangat malu

"Bukan urusanmu!", muka Serafina terlihat sangat merah, mungkin karena kesal dan malu

"Hehe, kau ini memang aneh, kau tidak banyak berubah", kata Si Blonde sambil memberikan buku-buku tebal itu pada Serafina

"Apa maksudmu?", tanya Serafina dengan heran

"Lupakan, ahhh iya, Si Weasley itu memanggilmu sebagai gadisnya, apakah kalian berpacaran?", tanya Si Blonde dengan memicingkan matanya ke arah Serafina

"Bukan urusanmu!", pipi Serafina semerah apel sekarang

"Kalau saja Cedric masih disini, dia akan cemburu padaku, kau begitu manis ketika malu, bagaimana bisa dia lebih memilih gadis China itu di bandingkanmu", kata Si Blonde sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Serafina, dia melambaikan tangan dan berjalan semakin cepat lalu menghilang di persimpangan lorong. Serafina menghentikan langkahnya, sekali lagi dia mendengar nama itu disebut. Kepala Serafina tiba-tiba sekali lagi terasa sakit.

"Cedric" batin Serafina

 ***George POV***

"Berhentilah mengomel George, telingaku sakit", Fred menyindirku karena sedari tadi aku membicarakan tentang Serafina yang tadi tampak mengobrol bersama dan terlihat sangat dekat dengan anak lelaki Blonde dari Ravenclaw.

"Kenapa kau mencegahku untuk menghajar Si Blonde itu?", aku mulai mengepalkan tangan, aku merasa sangat kesal

"Aku tak mau kau terlibat masalah George, tenanglah, kau begitu cemburu sehingga susah bagimu untuk berpikir jernih", Fred mengetuk kepalaku dan membuatku tersadar

"Tunggu, siapa yang cemburu?", aku mencoba mengelak

"Well, tentu saja kau bodoh", Fred mengetuk kepalaku lagi "oouucchh"

"Berhenti memukulku, aku hanya khawatir tentang Serafina, Si Blonde itu mungkin sedang menggodanya atau berniat buruk, terakhir kali aku lihat dia sedang bersama para gadis, dia kelihatannya tidak baik", aku mulai mengoceh

"Kau yang berhenti, berhenti mencari-cari alasan, kau itu sedang merasa cemburu, CEMBURU, itu! ahaha", Fred menertawaiku dengan tawa yang aku benci

"Kembalikan 10 galleons ku", aku mencoba mengubah topik pembicaraan

"Cih, bisakah kau lupakan tentang utang itu walau sebentar? Aku bahkan belum menggunakan uang darimu, aku masih menyimpannya di laciku", Fred terlihat jengkel

"Baiklah, lupakan, mari kita bermain Quidditch, kita bisa memukul bludger sebagai pelampiasan bukan?"

"Boleh juga Brother", Fred tersenyum dan melempar sapu terbang ke arahku.

Aku dan Fred keluar dari ruang asrama Gryffindor, sesekali dia menepuk bokongku dengan sapu terbangnya, dia memang sangat usil.

"Hey Fred, hentikan itu, itu membuatku berpikir kau sudah tidak normal", aku mulai menyindir Fred lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?", Fred melotot padaku

"Well, apa kau begitu menyukai bokongku, eh?", aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku pada Fred dengan maksud bercanda saja

"Cih, aku masih normal brother, kau ini ada-ada saja, dengar aku akan berkencan dengan Angelina, aku akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang bagus. Aku akan membeli beberapa barang yang dia sukai besok, kau mau ikut ke Diagon Alley? Mungkin kau bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bagus disana untuk si gadis Hufflepuff itu", Fred menyikut lenganku

"Eyyy, apa-apaan kau ini Fred" aku berpikir sejenak, kulihat ada Si Blonde di dekat lapangan "Mmmmm tapi boleh juga, besok sore usai jam 3 kita tak ada kelas, kita bisa pergi ke Diagon Alley pada jam itu, kita juga bisa mampir ke Leaky Cauldron setelah itu, seorang pelanggan kita ingin mendapatkan beberapa kantung bola letup dengan harga tinggi", kataku lagi

"Deal", Fred terbang dengan sapu terbangnya menuju lapangan

"Tunggu aku brother" aku meluncur dengan sapu terbangku menyusul Fred, aku terbang rendah sehingga ku pikir aku menyenggol sesuatu.

"Ouuccchhh, awas kau Weasley!", teriak seseorang berambut Blonde dan mengepalkan tangannya ke arahku

Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku pada Si Blonde itu dan terbang menjauh.

"Rasakan itu! Seorang pengganggu pantas mendapatkannya", batinku

"Ada apa George?" Fred menatap ke arah Si Blonde, "Mmmm kau memang susah di kendalikan George", Fred berkata lagi.

"Sama sepertimu", kataku sambil melempar bludger. Fred yang kaget berusaha memukul bludger yang aku lemparkan namun sedikit meleset.

 ***Normal POV**

"Weasley itu benar-benar sialan, dia terus mengusikku", seseorang berambut Blonde menggerutu dan bergumam sendiri

"Hey Carl, darimana saja kau? Prof. Dumbledore mencarimu, dia memintamu untuk datang ke ruangannya sekarang juga", kata seorang gadis berambut hitam padanya.

"Baiklah Miss Cho Chang", Si Blonde bernama Carl mendesah, dia tampak lelah.

"Ku harap kau tidak berulah",kata gadis berambut hitam yang bernama Cho Chang itu.

"Ravenclaw tidak berulah, bukankah ini sudah bakat alam kita?", kata Carl sambil berlalu meninggalkan Cho Chang yang terlihat kesal. Carl tersenyum ketika Cho Chang sudah berlalu pergi.

Sementara itu, di ruang asrama Hufflepuff, Serafina bertemu dengan Ed yang sedang menulis di sebuah perkamen tua, dia bermaksud menanyakan sesuatu tentang Cedric pada Ed, terakhir kali dia pernah menyebutkan tentang Cedric.

"Ed, bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?", tanya Serafina sambil meletakkan buku-buku yang dia bawa di atas sofa beludru.

"Sure, apapun itu", Ed berhenti menulis dengan kuasnya dan memandang Serafina

"Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku tentang pria bernama Cedric?", tanya Serafina sedikit ragu

"Mmm... mengapa semua orang masih saja memikirkan tentang pria itu? Ternyata dia boleh juga, walaupun sudah mati tapi begitu banyak orang yang masih mengingatnya, aku akui itu", kata Ed dengan sedikit congkak, dia kembali melihat perkamennya.

"Hanya katakan tentang Cedric, aku tidak ingin mendengar komentarmu", Serafina memutarkan bola matanya.

"Oke, dengar, Cedric, nama lengkapnya Cedric Diggory. Dia seorang Prefek Boy dari Hufflepuff, orang-orang bilang dia itu memesona, mmm yah, boleh lah, dia juga kapten tim Quidditch Hufflepuff sehingga dia cukup terkenal, lalu dia mati begitu saja ketika Turnamen Triwizard berlangsung, Kau-Tau-Siapa sudah membunuhnya, ada pertanyaan?",Ed menjawab dengan congkak lagi

"Siapa itu Kau-Tau-Siapa?", tanya Serafina

"Kau tak tau siapa dia? Ini mencurigakan, semua orang di dunia sihir tau tentangnya, dia itu penyihir jahat yang terkuat, apa kau berpura-pura lupa?", Ed menampakkan wajah penasaran

"Umm, aku... mmmmm lupakan, oke, kembali pada Cedric Diggory, uummm apakah kau punya fotonya?", Serafina mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan karena Ed sudah semakin curiga, Serafina tidak ingin Ed tau kalau dia mengalami hilang ingatan.

"Mmmm tidak, tanyalah pada Cho Chang, sebelum Cedric meninggal, dia lah pacarnya", jawab Ed

"Cho Chang? dari asrama apa dia?", tanya Serafina lagi

"Dia gadis berambut hitam dari Ravenclaw, cukup manis, tapi tidak secantik kau", jawab Ed sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang", Serafina berkata sambil mengemas buku-bukunya lagi, dia mulai merasa risih dengan Ed

"Mau ku bantu?" Ed bertanya sambil memegang tangan Serafina

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri", Serafina menyingkirkan tangan Ed, dia membawa buku-bukunya sekaligus dan meninggalkan Ed yang terlihat kesal.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, di ruangan Prof. Dumbledore.

"Silakan duduk Mr. Frederic Carl Junior" , Prof Dumbledore meminta Carl untuk duduk di kursi bercorak phoenix pada tangan-tangannya

Carl merasa sangat kaget karena Prof. Dumbledore baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya, tidak banyak yang tau tentang nama lengkapnya, entah kenapa dia lebih suka merahasiakannya. Mungkin karena namanya sama persis dengan nama ayahnya, atau entah apa.

"Terima kasih Prof", kata Carl berusaha mengusir kecanggungan, karena ini merupakan kali pertama dia duduk di ruangan kepala sekolah. Dia pun sebenarnya takut jika Prof. Dumbledore mengetahui yang dia lakukan selama ini.

"Bagaimana kabar Frederic? Mmm bukan kau, maksudku, ayahmu, apa kau sering mengirim pesan padanya?", Prof Dumbledore bertanya pada Carl

"Umm kurasa dia baik-baik saja Prof, aku belum sempat mengiriminya surat, kita berdua sama-sama sibuk", jawab Carl dengan sedikit tegang.

Dia sedikit takut rupanya, berada di ruangan kepala sekolah berdua saja, bukan tidak mungkin Prof Dumbledore mengetahui kalau Carl sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan.

"Ummm Prof, untuk kepentingan apa anda memanggil saya ke sini? Apakah saya berbuat kesalahan?", tanya Carl dengan pelan

"Baiklah, mari kita langsung saja pada inti permasalahannya. Begini, kemarin aku menemui kakekmu, Eugene, di Kementrian Sihir, aku berbincang padanya tentang kasus Veela yang beberapa bulan lalu sempat menggemparkan dunia sihir, aku yakin kau masih ingat dengan sangat jelas mengenai kasus itu karena kau juga bagian dari Veela, bukan begitu Carl?", Prof Dumbledore menatap Carl dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Anda tau segalanya tentang saya Prof", Carl menjawab dengan menundukkan pandangan

"Dengar Carl, aku turut berduka atas kematian Rossane, aku dan Eugene serta beberapa yang lain telah sepakat untuk membongkar kasus itu bersama-sama", Prof Dumbledore menjelaskan

"Kakek? Bukankah dia itu seorang penghianat? Dia bahkan tidak peduli tentang kasus itu, aku dan Dad benci sekali padanya ketika mengetahui kalau kakek menyerah pada kasus itu", Carl terlihat memerah, dia berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Memang benar, pada awalnya Eugene memang berusaha menghindar dan seakan menyerah, namun aku berhasil meyakinkannya untuk bergabung dan dia setuju. Aku mengenalnya sejak lama, dia itu bukan tipe penghianat, yang dia butuhkan adalah dukungan dari dia, jadi apa kau mau bergabung?", tanya Prof Dumbledore lagi.

"Tentu saja Prof, sejak awal aku dan Dad masih memperjuangkan kasus itu", sekarang Carl tersenyum. Dia merasakan sebuah harapan.

"Beritahu ayahmu kalau kita semua akan berkumpul di Leaky Coudron besok sore",kata Prof Dumbledore lagi

"Uummm akan aku coba mengiriminya surat malam ini Prof"

"Tanyakan kabarnya, sesekali kirimi dia surat, dia mungkin sebenarnya merindukanmu, aku tau kalian berdua sangat sibuk dengan berita-berita itu, tapi usahakanlah saling menyapa walau hanya dalam surat", kata Prof Dumbledore sambil tersenyum

Carl sedikit gugup mendengar Prof Dumbledore mengucapkan kata "berita", agaknya dia tau sesuatu.

"Baik Prof, saya permisi dulu" Carl meminta ijin untuk meninggalkan ruangan, dia beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ah, omong-omong, bukankah malam ini kau ada siaran? ku harap itu sukses", perkataan Prof Dumbledore membuat Carl terkejut dan itu membuatnya terhenti sejenak

"Uummm Te.. Terima kasih Prof, ku harap itu tidak mengganggumu", Carl menjawab dengan gugup

"Tentu saja tidak, itu cukup menarik, kau siswa yang pandai, itulah kenapa kau berada di Ravenclaw, dan kau jangan khawatir, aku pandai menjaga rahasia", Prof Dumbledore membuat Carl tersenyum kembali. Dia tau segala yang terjadi di Hogwarts, tapi yang Carl tau, dia adalah orang yang baik.

 ***George POV**

Hari berikutnya, sore hari setelah kelas usai.

"Cepatlah George, kita akan terlambat jika tidak segera berangkat sekarang, aku tidak ingin kehabisan barang di Diagon Alley", Fred terus mengomel

"Bisakah kau diam sejenak Fred? aku masih harus mengemas beberapa kantung bola letup. Ini sangat penting, kita akan mendapatkan banyak uang brother, lebih baik kau membantuku di banding mengomel seperti perempuan", kataku sambil memutar bola mata pada Fred

"Baiklah", Fred akhirnya berhenti mengomel dan mengambil beberapa bola letup dan memasukkannya di kantong yang lain

Beberapa menit kemudian,

"Well, ayo berangkat sekarang, semua sudah siap, masukkan ke kantong ini Fred, agar semua benda mengecil, aku tak mau kerepotan membawa barang-barang ini", kataku menginstruksi Fred. Fred mematuhi perintahku seperti anak kecil, dia bertingkah manis sekarang, baguslah.

Diperjalanan menuju ke pintu keluar asrama Gryffindor, kami bertemu dengan Ron dan Hermione yang sedang bertengkar. Fred berusaha menggoda Ron yang sedang marah.

"Hentikan Fred, kita sudah terlambat, kau ingat?", kataku sambil menyikut lengan Fred dan meliriknya

"Baiklah, rupanya kau mau balas dendam, eh?",Fred balik melirikku

"Apapun itu, ayo cepat", aku dan Fred berlari di lorong-lorong, menabrak para siswa yang sedang asyik mengobrol di dekat pintu utama. Aku melihat sekilas ada Serafina dan temannya yang berkacamata sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Aku berlari pelan, aku menatapnya dan menemukan suatu ide. Fred memergokiku sedang menatap Serafina, dia menjitak kepalaku dan membuatku tersadar dari lamunan.

Aku dan Fred meneruskan perjalanan dengan berlari, aku rasa itu bukan lari biasa. Dia seakan mengajakku untuk berlomba lari. Tapi aku cukup menikmatinya. Seperti pemanasan untuk pertandingan Quidditch.

Di Diagon Alley,

"Fred, kita berpisah disini, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beli di toko lain, aku akan menemuimu lagi disini 30 menit lagi", aku melambaikan tanganku pada Fred, tanpa menunggu persetujuannya, aku meninggalkannya sendiri. Ku dengar dia berteriak "UNTUK SI GADIS HUFFLEPUFF ITU? AHAHA, KAU LUMAYAN JUGA, GOOD LUCK BROTHER!"

Orang-orang di jalan kini mulai menatapku dan itu sungguh membuatku malu. Aku berjalan dengan menunduk karena saking malunya.

"Akan aku balas kau Fred", batinku.

Akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah toko bernama "Birthy Bones", disana menjual berbagai kuas sihir maupun perkamen yang cantik.

Aku memasuki pintu dengan lonceng pada salah satu sisinya sehingga menghasilkan bunyi gemerincing ketika seseorang memasukinya. Toko ini bernuansa klasik, berbagai ukiran cantik ada di setiap sisi dinding. Sudah jelas kalau toko ini menjual barang dengan kualitas yang cukup eksklusif. Sangat jarang bagi seorang Weasley seperti aku untuk memasuki toko macam ini. Dan sudah sangat jelas ini pertama kalinya bagiku memasuki toko ini, karena aku begitu terkagum dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Sebelumnya aku hanya bisa memandang dari luar.

"Silakan Tuan, apa yang bisa saya bantu?", seseorang bertubuh kurus namun berpakaian sangat rapi, bahkan dia menyisir rambutnya dengan begitu licin, dia menyapaku dengan sangat sopan.

"Ahhh, iya, bisakah kau menunjukkan padaku beberapa koleksi kuas yang ada disini?", tanyaku pada pelayan toko itu dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kami punya ribuan Tuan, haruskah saya tunjukkan semua?", kini pelayan itu melayangkan pandangan aneh yang membuatku merasa kikuk.

"Uummmm maaf, mungkin kau bisa tunjukkan beberapa yang terbaik di sini", kataku untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang

"Baiklah Tuan, berikan aku beberapa menit dan kau akan melihat kuas-kuas terbaik disini", pelayan itu berjalan ke arah lemari yang sangat besar dan mencari beberapa kuas disana, terkadang dia menggeleng tanda dia menemukan kuas yang salah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia membawa 7 buah kuas yang sangat cantik.

"Pilihlah mana yang kau suka Tuan", pelayan toko itu tersenyum padaku

Aku melihat ke tujuh kuas yang ada di meja, beberapa memang terlihat mahal, tapi mereka terlihat norak, dan aaahhh aku menemukan sebuah kuas yang cantik.

"Ini dia", aku mengambil kuas yang berwarna putih pekat dan berkilau.

"Pilihan yang bagus Tuan, ini 3 kuas terbaik yang kami miliki"

"Mataku cukup bagus juga rupanya, hehe", aku memuji diriku sendiri

"Baiklah Tuan, jadi kau akan mengambil yang ini?", tanya pelayan toko itu

"Mmmm berapa harganya?", tanyaku dengan was was

"Kami membuat gagang kuasnya dari tulang binatang. Kuas ini memiliki gagang cukup kuat namun rambut kuasnya sangat halus, seperti rambut unicorn. Well, kami memang menambahkan beberapa helai rambut unicorn, kurasa 80 galleons adalah harga yang cocok untuk kuas cantik ini", pelayan toko itu menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar

"Unicorn selalu menarik bagiku. Uuummm tapi sejujurnya aku hanya punya 50 galleons, bisakah aku mendapatkan potongan harga?"

"Sayang sekali Tuan, disini kami tidak menerima potongan harga, jika anda tidak mampu membeli ini, maka anda bisa keluar sekarang", pelayan itu kini mulai marah

"Uummm maafkan aku, tapi", aku masih mencoba menawar

"Siapa namamu?", tanya pelayan itu dengan kasar tiba-tiba

"George Weasley"

"Ahh, pantaslah, Si Miskin Weasley. Rambut merahmu sangat populer. Kau tidak mungkin bisa membeli barang yang mahal, keluarlah sekarang sebelum aku menyeretmu keluar", pelayan itu mulai bertingkah congkak rupanya

"Dengar! Aku akan keluar sekarang, tapi bukan berarti aku takut, aku hanya tidak ingin menghancurkan tempat ini dan membuat masalah denganmu, Weasley juga punya harga diri", aku keluar dari toko itu dengan sangat kesal. Aku membanting pintu dan lonceng-lonceng di salah satunya bergemerincing sangat keras. Aku harap pintu itu rusak.

 ***Normal POV**

"Ada apa ini Greg?", tanya seseorang berambut blonde yang baru saja muncul dari pintu depan toko Birthy Bones.

"Ada seorang pengacau Tuan, tapi aku sudah mengusirnya", kata si pelayan yang bernama Greg.

"Siapa yang kau bilang pengacau itu?", Lelaki berambut blonde itu bertanya lagi pada Greg

"Weasley Tuan, keluarga penyihir miskin, mereka rendahan, dia hanya berpura-pura ingin membeli kuas tapi pada akhirnya dia mengaku kalau tak punya uang, sungguh menjijikkan", kata Greg mencibir

"Weasley? Kau tau, mereka tidak seburuk itu, hanya saja ada beberapa keluarga penyihir yang hidup dengan sangat sederhana, tapi bukan berarti mereka rendahan, setauku mereka rendah hati", kata lelaki berambut blonde pada Greg.

"Tapi Tuan, anda ini orang yang sangat sibuk, bagaimana anda bisa tau tentang keluarga Weasley itu? Orang rendahan seperti mereka tak mungkin menarik perhatianmu bukan?", Greg bertanya balik

"Apa kau lupa? Aku ini wartawan, _Frederic Carl melaporkan dari Radar 13_ ", lelaki blonde itu berjalan meninggalkan Greg yang sedang menghela nafas. Dia tau persis kalau Boss nya itu senang bergurau, sementara dia orang yang kaku.

"Oh iya Greg, tolong simpan kembali kuas yang membuat Weasley itu tertarik, jangan kau jual pada siapapun, dan letakkan itu di ruanganku nanti"

"Baik Tuan", Greg mengemas kuas yang tadi dipilih oleh George dan meletakkannya di kotak.

"Tuan, anda mendapatkan surat dari Tuan Muda, saya meletakkannya di meja kerja anda",kata Greg lagi

Lelaki berambut blonde itu tersenyum, tanpa berkata apapun, dia memasuki ruangan. Garis tegas diwajahnya tak membuatnya terlihat garang, dia justru terlihat baik. Siapapun akan mengatakan kalau dia itu tampan walaupun di usianya yang sudah mencapai kepala 3.

Sementara itu, George kembali menemui Fred yang baru keluar dari toko mainan, dia membawa sekantung hadiah, tampaknya dia membeli satu set miniatur Quiddith yang sedang populer akhir-akhir ini. Itu terlihat dari beberapa miniatur gawang yang terlihat menyembul dari ujung paper bag.

"George, mengapa kau kembali begitu cepat? Apa yang kau dapat?", tanya Fred pada George yang terlihat kesal

"Aku tak mendapatkan apapun Fred, aku sungguh kesal pada pelayan di toko itu", George menunjuk toko Birthy Bones

"Ah, kenapa juga kau pergi kesana George? Itu tempat untuk orang-orang yang sinting, mereka menjual barang dengan harga yang tidak rasional, sudahlah, lupakan, mungkin kita bisa mencari hadiah yang lain untuk Si Gadis Hufflepuff itu", Fred menepuk pundak George.

George yang masih kesal hanya bisa terdiam, dia menendang kotak pembungkus coklat kodok yang ada di depannya. Namun kotak itu mengenai seseorang yang tampaknya sudah cukup tua.

"Hey, dasar kau anak muda yang kurang ajar", lelaki tua itu mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah George dan Fred, namun mereka segera berlari cepat sebelum si lelaki tua mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

Jubah lelaki tua itu terlihat sedikit kotor. Beberapa sisa coklat lumer dari kotak pembungkus coklat kodok menempel pada jubahnya. Dia terlihat sangat kesal.

"Weasley", lelaki tua itu bergumam.

 ***Author Notes:**

Maaf banget aku telat updatenya, akhir-akhir ini aku bener-bener sibuk :(

Moga-moga kalian masih mau baca kelanjutan cerita ini. Aku masih berjuang buat selesaikan cerita ini koq, iya, kasih semangat donk #ngarep (makasih ya) :D

 **QueenMamba** , makasih ya, semoga kamu masih setia baca lanjutan cerita ini, aku bener-bener minta maaf karena telat banget update.

 **Ongbin Cross** , Ooiii anda jangan membuka kedok, itu rahasia. Btw makasih ya mau baca ff ku, terima kasih senior, mohon jangan ospek saya, saya masih newbie di ff ini.

And for all, thanks to read this chapter. Lemme know what do you think about this chapter, I'll be so happy to see ur review, hehe :D #masihngarep


End file.
